What the Hell?
by cjfed95
Summary: Leah left La Push a year ago. But what will Sam do when he finds out she has been keeping a huge secret? Can they break the imprint and will Leah be able to trust him again? *Complete*
1. How the Hell Did this Happen to Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

How the Hell Did this Happen to Me?

Leah POV.

"Mommy! Mommy!" My little girl yells running down the beach straight towards me. It's been two years since I left La Push and 6 since I got pregnant. I managed to keep it a secret even while I was in the pack, I'm still not sure how and my best-friend Alex has helped me raise her and take care of her when I can't. I live in a house with Alex and my daughter, Lorelai (LOR eh lye) twenty minutes from La Push and five minutes from the Makah Reservation (yes the same one that my cousin use to live in before she stole my boyfriend), oddly enough her parents have helped me keep this a secret. The only people from La Push who know are my mom and, well, my dad had known.

I know I sound like a bitch who didn't tell the child's father that I was even pregnant but I was afraid. Afraid that Emily would make a better mother and would take my daughter from me and that if Emily ever had kids then Sam would love them more. I tell myself I am trying to protect Lorelai, but truthfully I'm trying to protect myself.

Flashback:

"Hey Sam, where have you been, I need to talk to you right now" I tell him as he walks up to me. I haven't seen him since he ran off right after meeting Emily.

"I need to tell you something" he says, I get nervous, something wrong.

"Okay, you go first" I tell him trying to put off telling him I was pregnant.

"We can't do this anymore"

"What? You mean talk" I ask confused.

"No, be together" He sounds angry. What the hell did he have to be angry for? I don't even say anything I just walk off. I couldn't even look at him. I walk back in the house and go look for Emily, needing someone to lean on.

A week later I walk into _my room _and find Emily and Sam making out on _my bed_! God! They had some nerve; they couldn't even do it somewhere else. That's when I decided to leave. I called my aunt, Emily's mom, and asked her to pick me up. I stayed at her place for a week. It was perfect no one thought I would go there so no one looked for me there. That's when I met Alex. We hit it off right away.

Back to present day:

Alex came running out of the forest with only shorts on. And because fate hates me I fell in love with Alex the moment I met him. He was the third werewolf I fell in love with (First: Sam, Then: Jacob, Now: Alex), but like all of those relationships I bet you could guess what happens. He imprinted, it explained a lot though, why we were drawn to each other and why we got along so well. He imprinted on my daughter. At first I didn't know but after I phased he told me. I still love him; he has helped me so much, but now I love him like a brother.  
"Hey hon." He says wrapping me in a hug. "You will never guess what happened!" He sounds excited.

"Well, if I'm never going to guess I think you should just tell me." I say watching Lorelai (I call her Rory for short) building a sand castle a few feet away from me.

"There is a pack near here and they want to set up a meeting! Isn't that awesome! But can we do it at your Inn? It will be tonight at five." (**Author's Note: In case you haven't noticed I love Gilmore Girls)**

"Um, yeah sure. Do you know where they are from?"

"No, but does it matter?"

"I guess not. Okay I'm going to go home and change with Rory. I'll meet you there" I tell him giving him a kiss on the cheek. Being a mother has made me soft I think to myself as I gather our stuff. I smile as Alex throws Rory up in the air. I don't think I could do any of this without him.

"Come on honey, let's go" she comes over grabbing my hand and we start walking back. I can't believe she is five and she is so smart.

"Mommy, Can I ask you something" she says in her adorable voice. I look down at her and see her curly black hair, I don't know where she got it from, but she defiantly got her father's light brown eyes.

"You just did. But what is it?"

"Where is my father?" she asks and I stop in my tracks. "This kid in my class said my daddy didn't love me enough to stay in my life." She says trying to hold back tears just like me.

"Baby, your father loves you very much, he just needed to do something before he was ready to start a family." I tell her, knowing that I will need to tell her soon about her father and let her decide if she wants to see him.

"Okay" she says beginning to walk home.

We finish the walk in silence and get ready and go to my work to wait for Alex and his guest.

Alex's POV.

"You must be the pack from down south." I say reaching out to shake their Alpha's hand.

"Yes, your Alex right?" the man asks. I can't get the feeling that I know him from somewhere.

"Yeah and you are?"

"My names Jacob" the name clicks, Leah had shown me a picture of the two of them. "We have two packs, mine and Sam's" that name defiantly rang a bell. _Oh crap_ I think _Leah is going to kill me._


	2. Fate Must Hate Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

Fate Must Hate Me

Alex's POV.

_Leah, answer your phone_ I think to myself after calling her for the fifth time. I need to warn her or think of some other place to take them. Or I could take them to the Inn and Rory could finally meet her dad, she has been wondering who her dad, but Leah would be mad, but she would get over it, I think. Oh well, we were already there. My pack was waiting outside for us. I began to introduce all of them. We all had our imprints with us, well not me but everyone else including Sam; this is not going to end well.

"Let's go in, I'm starving. I'm sure she's got food already for us" Andrew said referring to Leah, I was kind of glad he didn't use her name, even though in a few seconds everyone would know the truth.

"You know she's not your mom, you shouldn't expect her to wait on you all the time." I said scolding him even though everyone knew if Leah didn't want to do something she didn't so we didn't worry about putting her out. "Ok let's go in" I walk in and don't see Leah or Lorelai anywhere. They must be in the back. Then Leah walks out the door from the kitchen concentrating on what is in her hand not seeing us. "Hey" I say walking over to her.

"There is no one in the dining room, it's all yours" she says without looking up.

"Lee I need to tell you something." Finally she looks up hearing the urgency in my voice. But instead of looking at me she looks around me and notices who I am with. She freezes.

Leah POV.

I get to the Inn and start to work while Rory follows the maids around helping them. I am not looking forward to the wolf packs coming here. They eat so much and none of them can really afford to eat that much, so I wind up having to pull some strings to get the food ready and paid for. I walk out of the kitchen looking at the some papers I need to fill out. I familiar sent fills my nostrils but I can't place (I haven't phased in over 6 months but my senses are still strong and so am I) I don't bother looking up thinking it's just some guest or someone who works here. I hear someone approach but I am to preoccupied so I wait for them to speak.

"Hey" I hear Alex say, I still don't look up, these forms don't make any sense.

"There is no one in the dining room, it's all yours" I says without looking up.

"Lee I need to tell you something." Finally I look up hearing the urgency in his voice. But instead of looking at him, something behind him catches my eye and I look around him. I freeze. Not sure what else I can do.

Sam's POV.

"Let's go in, I'm starving. I'm sure she's got food already for us" I hear the kid named Andrew say. It made me think of Emily and how the guys always expect her to make them food. But she was always happy to, so I don't say anything.

"You know she's not your mom, you shouldn't expect her to wait on you all the time." Alex scolds them. I figure it must be his imprint; after all usually the Alpha's imprint takes care of the pack. "Let's go in" Alex says walking in to the Inn. We all follow him. No one is there, but I hear people in the back and something smells familiar, but I'm not sure what it is. I tall girl with long black hair walks out of a door and is concentrating really hard on some papers in her hand. She reminds me of Leah and how she use to concentrate on her homework. It reminded me of the first time I kissed her.

Flashback:

We were just friends studying in her bed room. We have been just friends for a few months, but I always like her as more than that. I look over at her and she is concentrating really hard on her work in front of her, I think she looks so cute when she concentrates; it makes her look smarter than she already is. Leah is beautiful but that's not the only reason I love her, she's smart, funny, and can take care of herself. She is a guy's girl to because she loves to watch football and she knows everything about cars and can even fix them better than most guys. She looks up sensing me staring at her, she turns bright red when she catches my eye and looks back down to her work. I don't know what came over me but I leaned forward moving hair slowly out of her face, she looks up and our lips connect, she was shocked at first but then she kissed me back. It was amazing. I kissed a lot of girls, but none of them were like Leah. It was incredible! She was only a freshman; I wondered how she got so good. I'm a junior and have kissed a lot of experienced girls but this was so much better. I knew in that second I would love her forever. She pulled away. I was worried that I did something wrong.

"What took you so long" she said smiling. She looked back at her homework. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. We didn't talk the rest of the night, but it was perfect.

Back to Present:

This girl looked beautiful, like Leah always did. Alex was talking to her, but I couldn't understand him, I'm surprised the girl could. She finally looked up and I froze, looking at her face, the face I haven't seen in over a year, the face that has been in my dreams since the first time I saw it. Leah. I was so hurt when I found out she left without saying goodbye. We weren't exactly on good terms but it was still odd. I guess she wanted nothing to do with me.

Emily's POV.

Everyone seemed nice. I couldn't wait to talk to Alex's imprint; we probably have so much in common. The way the kid Andrew talks about her, we both take care of our packs. Not even the other imprints can fully understand, I give up my whole life for the pack, I even gave up my cousin for the pack, but I would do it all over again for Sam. We walk in the small little Inn. It looks like one of those Inns you see on T.V. in small towns. Well since we are in a small town it fits. Alex walks over to the front counter and talks to the person standing there. It must be his imprint. The girl has a figure that any girl would kill for and she has long black silky hair. I didn't want to see her face because she must be beautiful and I haven't felt beautiful since the day I got the claw marks across my face. The girl looks around Alex so I can see her face. She is beautiful, she looked like a model, but that wasn't why the whole room seemed to gasp at the same time. It was Leah. I looked up at Sam to see his reaction. He was staring at Leah like all his prayers had been answered. I was so happy when Leah left because that meant I didn't have to try to compete with his ex-girlfriend.

Flashback:

It was pouring and I was up at seven in the morning making breakfast for all the boys. There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it. Leah stood there dripping wet.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Well I just got a new rug and I don't want to get it wet." She rolled her eyes, trying her hardest to keep a smile on her face.

"Is Sam home?"

"Um. No, he's on patrol." I tell her. Her face falls a little, "would you like me to tell him something."

"Well, I'm leaving town and I just wanted to say goodbye." She stands there awkwardly.

"Why? It's not like you guys are talking. What did you hope you would tell him and he would tell you he still loves you and run off with you?"

"No, I just thought he should know. _I_ would never do that to you." She says trying to sound hurt that I would think that of her. But I know her she hates that I won.  
"Well, he's not here and if he was he wouldn't want to talk to you, he hates you and will be more than relieved to hear that you left." I say, I couldn't tell but it looked like she was crying. Then she turned around and walked away. I went back to the kitchen to finish breakfast. A few minutes later I felt arms rap around me.

"Hey," Sam says holding me, "who was at the door?"

"Just some guy that was lost, but I sent him in the right direction" we could finally move on without looking back over our shoulders to see Leah trying to ruin everything.

Jacob's POV.

I smelt her when I saw Alex; her scent was all over her. That must be who Alex is trying to call. He is trying to warn her. I felt bad her, she finally escaped and now she has to deal with this again. Well at least she has an imprint now. I felt horrible after we started dating, we didn't tell anyone, but a couple weeks after, I imprinted. I'm glad she found someone. She deserves to be happy.

Flashback:

We had just finished patrol and were about to crash. Leah came and sat next to me.

"Thank you, you know for not making me go back to Sam's pack" she says. I reach over to hug her.

"What are you doing?" she asks

"It's a hug. You're suppose to hug me back" it takes a second, but eventually she relaxes and hugs me back. She pulls away a bit and looks at me; I never noticed how beautiful her eyes were, they were so dark, they seemed like they went on forever. Without even thinking about it I leaned in and kissed her. After a second she kissed me back. It became more and more intense and soon we were both gasping for air. That was the first time I kissed her and then I went and did the same thing Sam did, I imprinted.

**Please review and tell me what you think should happen next! Tell me how you like it too. Its my first fanfic.**


	3. The Truth Finally Comes Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

The Truth Finally Comes Out

Leah POV.

I finally force myself to look away from Sam and look at the staircase waiting for Lorelai to come running down cause you know I just have horrible luck. I get really nervous, not wanting the secret that I have worked so hard on to just be ruined in one afternoon. I look back to Sam and all the feeling I've tried so hard to keep buried down exploded to the surface. There was not one night where I didn't dream about him, his perfect face, his heart, how whenever he touched me I melted and then I looked over at Emily, why is it so much easier to forgive a stranger than family, I remembered having that conversation with my dad, he said it was because you have higher expectation for family, so it hurts more. But I think it's because the only people you can count on is you family, so when they betray you your all alone, you can't trust anyone. But I've forgiven them and I think it's time they know it.

"Where's the food?" Andrew asks, not sensing the tension. I had to laugh, he reminded me of Paul. A few other people chuckled relieving some of the tension. The kitchen door swung open and my heart stopped. Everyone looked to see who it was. Olivia walked into the room going straight to her imprint, Andrew. Olivia has been my best friend ever since I came here, she helped me through the whole Sam situation, but if she knows which one is Sam, or even Emily, she might go off on them and I'm trying not to start a fight, they are only here for a few days and then I never have to see them again. But God knows I'm not that lucky.

"Hey, Livy" I say before anyone tells her who she is standing next to, "Can you help me get the food together? We have about twenty werewolves to feed."

"Sure thing hon." She says sensing that something up. As soon as we get into the kitchen she bombards me with questions. "Okay, so what is going on? What are you hiding? Oh my God! You know them don't you? Sam was out there, wasn't he? What are you going to do about…" she let her voice trail of not wanting the werewolves with super hearing to hear what she was about to say.

"Nothing is going on I just needed help and I'm not going to do anything. They are only here for a few days. Now don't try and start anything, let's just get through this. Okay?"

"He is out there! You didn't deny it. I am going to kick his ass." Olivia says trying to walk out of the room. I grab her arm and hold her back, but she continues to struggle.

"Who do you thinks going to win, a human or a werewolf? Stop struggling and listen. If you truly love me you will behave, okay? And since they can probably here you, you should be especially nice to them." I say gathering the food to bring out. "Grab that tray and bring it in the dining room" I walk into the dining room and everyone looks up. This is going to be a long few days.

Sam's POV.

I can't believe I didn't recognize her scent. I use to be able to smell her in a crowded room a mile away and now I can't even smell it when it's all over this guy a foot in front of me, but I think I did know who it was, I just didn't want believe it was her all over that guy and where he said his imprint would meet him. What made this guy so special that he got to imprint on my Lee-Lee? I wanted to see her, to hold her. But I knew I couldn't, she finally has her happily ever after, I can't ruin it for her, I love her too much to cause her anymore pain. Then all of a sudden I felt a pull from upstairs. It was so strange, kind of like an imprint's pull, but stronger, if that was possible. I wanted to go upstairs and see what was there, but I didn't want leave, I wanted to stare at Leah forever. The kitchen door swung open and a girl walked out, she looked like she was about seventeen. The girl walked over to Andrew and hugged him, but before anyone could say anything Leah spoke.

"Hey, Livy, can you help me get the food together? We have about twenty werewolves to feed." I forgot how beautiful Leah's voice could be when she wasn't trying to piss anyone off.

"Sure thing hon." She says following Leah into the kitchen. As soon as Leah left the room I missed her, I wanted to see her face again. God what was wrong with me, I had an imprint. We could all hear tem talking in the kitchen.

"Okay, so what is going on? What are you hiding? Oh my God! You know them don't you? Sam was out there, wasn't he? What are you going to do about…?" I wonder what she was talking, but I didn't say anything, wanting to hear what Leah was going to say in response.

"Nothing is going on I just needed help and I'm not going to do anything. They are only here for a few days. Now don't try and start anything, let's just get through this. Okay?"

"He is out there! You didn't deny it. I am going to kick his ass." Olivia says, I hear footsteps walking to the door, then I heard more movement, Leah must have moved to Olivia and grabbed her arm. At this point we have all slowly moved to the dining room.

"Who do you thinks going to win, a human or a werewolf? Stop struggling and listen. If you truly love me you will behave, okay? And since they can probably here you, you should be especially nice to them." I hear glasses clinking; they must be bringing the food out. "Grab that tray and bring it in the dining room" I hear the doors swing open and look up, just like everyone else. Leah starts to put out all the food and Alex goes over to her. Every time I see a guy near her I want to hit him, but I know I have no right to feel like that, I'm the one that left her.

Leah's POV.

Alex comes over to me while I'm setting up the food.

"Hey, sorry, I had no idea who they were until they got here and I tried to call you, but you wouldn't answer your phone."

"Whatever Alex, it doesn't really matter now does it?" I don't mean to sound angry, but it comes across like that. "Did you really have to bring them here?"

"Sorry, I didn't know what else to do." I don't know what to do so I walk away, but Alex grabs my arm.

"Al, I really don't want to talk about it. I just want to get this over with before, well you know."

"Where's Rory?" he asks, I was about to get mad at him for using her name, but they don't know who she is.

"She's upstairs cleaning up." I say trying to make her sound like one of the maids.

"Why don't you come and eat and relax, no one's here, your off work."

"I don't know, there isn't a lot of food." I say wanting to get out of there.

"Andrew's not really hungry, you can have his." He teases, Andrews always hungry. Andrew looks up food in his mouth already and flicks Alex off.

"There aren't enough seats." It was kind of an excuse but there really weren't, but of course Alex won't let it go. He takes my arm and drags me to the table, sitting down and pulling me onto his lap. To other people it must look weird, but it was completely normal for us. We just had the relationship where we hugged and couldn't stay mad at each other. He was like a brother to me; we even kissed each other, like a brother would kiss a sister. Speaking of brothers…

"Where's Seth?" I ask for the first time noticing he isn't there. Wow, I feel bad I didn't even notice my brother wasn't there.

Sam POV.

I wanted to attack Alex when he pulled Leah on his lap, but I knew it wouldn't be fair to do anything. So I just sat there and watched my Lee-Lee in someone else's arms.

Jacob POV.

"Where's Seth" Leah asked

"Oh he will be here a little later, he was on patrol the night before he left and wanted to catch up on sleep. If he would have known you were here he would have come." I tell her, knowing she wanted to see her brother. "I could call him" I offer.

"No, I don't want to wake him; I'll talk to him later."

"So why is everyone so tense?" the kid named Ryan asks the question that everyone wanted to.

"We are just some old friends of Leah's" I say glancing over at her, she shoots me a smile and I grin back. She's sitting across the table from me on Alex's lap. She has changed so much, the last time I saw her she would have never even thought of doing that, but she looked really happy. "I still haven't gotten a hug yet." I say kind of teasing her, but I also wanted to see if she would give me a hug. She smiles and gets up walking around the table; I get up and hug her and she actually hugs me back, and not just one of those half hugs, but a real hug.

"I've missed my beta." I told her.

"I've missed my alpha." She told me back.

After that it was like the year apart never happened. I pull out a chair for Leah to sit in next to me and we all talked, Embry told Leah about the motor shop the pack set up to get some extra money. It was really nice. I hadn't realized how much I missed her until I saw her again. It's almost impossible not to care about the real Leah, when she is being herself she is nice and selfless, I bet she would still risk her life for Emily, even after all that has happened.

Finally I got the courage to ask a question I wasn't sure how Leah would take. "So are you and Alex… Well you know… together?" I look back and forth between them and they are both smiling. I see Sam looking at Leah to see if it were true or not. Even if he imprinted he still loves Leah and is jealous of Alex because Alex can have her and he can't, hell even I'm a little jealous. "So, are you?"

"No, were just friends." Leah says.

"Really, it doesn't seem like it." Quil looks away from the sleeping Claire in his arms, once she wakes up no one will be able to talk to Leah. Leah was always the fun aunt that spoiled her and took her shopping, while Emily was the stricter aunt. So I bet you can guess who Claire liked more.

"We are just friends." Leah says again, trying to convince everyone else. "He has an imprint, so we are defiantly just friends."

"Wow Leah, what's up with you and Alphas that are about to imprint?" Paul says being his normal jackass self.

"Okay ouch." And that's all she said on the matter, I think it shocked us all, even Alex's pack.

"God Lee-Lee, you've gone soft." Alex says using the nickname Sam use to and Leah just smiled at him. A year ago she would have bitten your head off if you called her that, but now she just smiles. Leah may have changed more than any of us could have thought possible. She's finally moving on. I smiled at her. I looked over at Sam and Emily who are the only ones who have been quiet the whole time, Emily looked like she wasn't sure what to say and Sam looked hurt that Alex used his nickname for Leah and Leah excepted it.

"I'm going to go and get another drink." Sam announces standing up, probably trying to get away from anyone.

"I got it Sam." Leah says for the first time addressing Sam. "You don't even know where it is." Leah says grabbing the cup.

"Thanks." Sam says knowing he can't win an argument against Leah. Leah walks into the kitchen, and then we hear footsteps coming down the stairs, everyone looks over; the Inn was suppose to be empty. A little girl comes down the stairs. She has black curly hair that comes down to her shoulders, she's really small, and she is very skinny and has a huge smile on her face. She has smooth copper skin, so you can tell she is Native American. The girl just sits down and begins to play with her doll in the middle of the dining room. I look over at Alex to ask who she was, but Alex, his pack, and their imprints were all staring at either the girl or Sam trying to figure out what to do. So I just look back at the girl who doesn't seem to notice anyone is there except her.

Sam POV.

I turn around to see a little girl walking down the stairs. Once I see her I feel a strong pull trying to force me towards her. I don't understand it, but I get up and go sit on the floor with the girl. She looks up and smiles at me, I don't know why but her smile makes me feel happy. I can't help but smile back.

"What's your name?" she asks me.

"Sam. What about you?" I ask, for some reason I want to know everything about her.

"Lorelai, but you can call me Rory. Want to play with my doll? My grandpa got it for me when I wasn't even born yet, but he's up with God now in heaven watching over me. Mommy says he's like my guardian angel."

It was apparently going to be very easy to get her to talk. She just kept on rambling about school and her friends, and for some reason it all fascinated me. I didn't imprint, but something was tying me to her. I hear a crash behind me and turn around. Leah is standing in the door way, a glass is broken at her feet, her eyes looking straight at me.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" the little girl asks. I turn around to see who she is talking to. The little girl is looking straight at Leah. She runs over to Leah to make sure she is okay. Leah finally snaps out of it.

"Honey stay there I don't want you to cut your feet on the broken glass." She says to the girl. I'm not sure what to do. This little girl looked about five, which would be about the time we were dating, but how did I not know she was pregnant. Then everything clicked, a couple months after we broke-up she went away to another high school, her parents said it was because she needed to move on and she couldn't if she saw Emily and me together all the time. When she came back she spent most nights out and always looked tired, everyone assumed she just partied a lot, but what if she was going to the Makah reservation ever night taking care of her daughter. How did she control herself when she first phased, not letting it slip. Leah was still staring at me waiting for my reaction, as was the rest of the room, but the only person I looked at was the girl, who seemed to be oblivious to everyone.

Leah's POV.

I poured the drink and walked back into the dining room. Rory was on the floor playing with her doll and talking to Sam. I froze, dropping the drink; it shattered on the wooden floor causing everyone to look at me. Sam looked over at me, I wasn't sure if he had figured it out yet, but he would pretty soon, so I should be the one to tell him. I was about to say something when Rory talked.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" she had a huge heart and normally it would be a good thing but right now I was hoping she would keep her mouth shut. She was about to walk over to me when I realized she would cut her feet on the broken glass. My motherly instincts kicked in.

"Honey stay there I don't want you to cut your feet on the broken glass." Rory stopped and I began to clean up the glass occasionally looking at Sam who was frozen in place, I assume figuring out if Rory could be his. Everyone in the room was silent.

"We need to talk." Sam finally says walking over to me and dragging me by the arm to the kitchen.

"I would have come willingly. You didn't have to drag me." I say trying to relieve the tension a bit. It didn't work; Sam just stared at me waiting for me to begin.

"Okay, I know you are probably really angry with me right now, but let me explain."

"Explain?! How are you going to explain keeping my daughter from me? I didn't even know you were pregnant." Sam yelled at me, I'm glad no one is in the Inn; I would have a lot of guest complaining. "And even if you have a reason for not telling me you were pregnant, you had five years to tell me something. Did she grow up thinking I was dead or something? Now that I know you can't keep her from me."

"Excuse me, that girl out there is _my_ daughter, you don't even know her name and you're demanding me to let you see her. That's not how this is going to work." Everything he said you seemed to make me angrier. I could feel my body shaking, I was about to phase. Great, it's been about six months since I phased and Sam comes here for one day and ruins everything. I can hear Alex passing in the dining room, probably debating whether to come in or not.

"You would really keep my daughter away from me." Sam asked in a quiet voice. I look up and see the pain in his eyes, I know how he felt, when I first had Rory my dad tried to get me to give her up for adoption and it hurt just thinking about not having her.

"Lorelai. Her name's Lorelai."

Sam looks up and our eyes connect and smiled. "You always did like that name." he said referring to the time we talked about having kids, my favorite names for girls had been Lorelai and Samantha. "So what do we do now?" he asked.

"I don't know." I say truthfully, not sure where we go from here.

**So review and tell me what you think. I'm having a huge brain block so tell me what you think should happen!! **


	4. What Now?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

What now?

Emily's POV

Oh My God! This can't be happening to me! She was finally out of our life and now she has a kid with Sam! My Sam! How could she do this to me! I watch as Sam drags Leah into the back, I assumed the wolves were listening to their conversation, but all I could make out are raised voices, just low enough for a human not to be able to make out the words. I wanted Sam to come out here and tell me that we were going home and he was never going to see Leah again. Maybe we could file for custody and raise the girl as our own. I just knew that I wouldn't let Leah back into our lives.

They both walk out of the kitchen, looking like they got nothing resolved. I walked up to Sam wrapping my arms around him.

"What's wrong babe?" I ask, he sighs resting his chin on my head.

"I'm going over to Leah's tonight to figure this all out and hang out with Lorelai, that's my daughter's name, Lorelai." A smile flickers across his face as he says this. I can't help but think he is smiling because he is going over to Leah's house.

"Do you want me to go with you? You know for moral support or something?" I wasn't going to let him go to her house without me. Leah was probably just using that girl to get close to Sam.

"Yeah, Leah actually invited the whole back for dinner." The whole pack hears this and cheers. Leah is an amazing cook, but she doesn't do it often so it was like a treat for them.

"Okay well let's go." I say heading for the door. I see Leah talking with the little girl. I walk over to her.

"Hey," I say to her, not sure what her response to me will be. But what she does next surprises everyone in the room. She looks at me and hugs me.

"I've missed you Em." She whispers to me. I pull back surprised. "I better get Rory home, she looks like she is about to pass out."

"Who?" I ask

"Uh… My daughter. Her name's Lorelai, but I call her Rory for short." She says looking uncomfortable.

"Oh right. Well let's go."

"It's close enough to walk, so we can all just head out after I wrap a few things. I'll be right back." Leah walks away, leaving me alone with Rory.

"Hi, I'm Rory. What's your name?" she asks me.

"I'm Emily, Sam's wife."

"Sam was the man I met earlier, right? He seemed nice. Are you coming over tonight for dinner? Mommy said some of her old friends are coming to dinner." I could see the resemblance between her and Sam. She had his eyes.

"Hey, Rory you ready to go home?" Alex asks coming up behind me.

"Yeah let's go!" she says running to the front door. Alex chases after her. I walk back to Sam who is talking to Paul and Jared.

"I still can't believe she didn't tell you!" Paul says. "I always knew she was a…"

"Hey Paul," Leah says walking into the room. "You do realize I can hear you."

Paul looked down embarrassed. Leah walked over to us. "Okay, you guys ready?"

"Yeah let's go." Sam says with a smile on his face.

"Do you know where Alex went?"

I point to the front door and Leah goes out to catch up with them. I grab Sam's hand and head for the door, the rest of the pack behind us. We walk a few blocks down the street and get to a small one story house completely isolated by woods. Leah is already there opening the door. Rory, Alex and his pack are running around the huge front yard.

"I'm going to go inside and change." Leah announces walking inside.

"Okay, so what are we going to do now?" I ask Sam, who was just staring at Lorelai, I loved seeing that fatherly look on his face, I just wished he was looking at my child.

"I'm going to hang out with the guys for a little while, Quil went inside with Claire and Kim, you can go in and join them if you want."

"Okay" I say letting go of his hand and walk inside. You could tell Leah lived there. The house was homey and it had Leah's style. I walked into the living room, Claire was still sleeping in Quil's arms, and he was talking to Kim.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Quil asked me.

"I'll be doing much better when we get back home." I said slouching down on the coach.

"I don't think you will be going home for a while, Sam's going to want to spend as much time with Rory as possible." Ugh. He had to bring that up. Once we get back to the cabin we are staying in, I'm going to talk to him about leaving.

Sam's POV

I watched my daughter running around the yard with Alex's pack. I couldn't help but think if Leah would have stayed then maybe it would be my pack and me running around with her. Alex comes over to me.

"So, how are you doing?" he asks me.

"Just trying to process everything."

"I want to tell you something, Leah probably will get mad at me for telling you, but I think you deserve to know." I look at him not sure what he is about to say. "One of the reasons Leah didn't tell you about Rory is because she didn't want to come in between you and Emily."

"How would she do that? Emily is my imprint." I am totally lost now.

"We have our own legends, one of them is about why we imprint. Our elders think it is to carry on the blood line." He says telling me things I already know, I don't get how this has anything to do with Leah and me. "So if a werewolf has a kid with someone, there is no need to imprint." He continues, glancing at me to see if I'm following, he realizes I'm totally lost. "So if a werewolf has a kid with someone other than his imprint, our legends say that the imprint will break allowing the werewolf to be with his family."

"But wouldn't Leah want the imprint to break, we could have been together."

"Leah loves you and Emily too much; she would never do that to you. She could tell that you guys loved each other and didn't want you to feel obligated to be with her." Wow, this was a lot to take in. I always knew Leah was selfless, but I never realized how much she gave up to make me happy. "Just don't tell her I told you. She doesn't want you to know."

"Do you think the imprint has broken?" I ask him, afraid of his answer.

"I don't know. Does it feel any different?"

"No not really," I say unsure, "We never did meet your imprint did we?" I ask him remembering he said his imprint was at the Inn, the only people there were Olivia, who has an imprint, Leah, and they said they were just friends, which just left Rory. My whole frame began to shake. "You did not imprint on my daughter!" the whole yard turns around hearing what I just said. From somewhere in the house I faintly hear Leah cuss and start walking to the front door.

"You've been here for a total of two hours and you think you can tell me who I can't imprint on." I can see Alex began to shake. We are about to phase when I see Leah come outside. She tells Andrew something and he takes Rory and the packs inside. She comes over to us.

"What the hell is going on?" she demands.

"You're okay with him imprinting on our daughter?"

"Considering he helped raise her and you didn't even know you had a daughter two hours ago, I'd say he has more right over her than you do." I can't believe she just said that.

"And whose fault is that?" I say now directing all my anger to Leah.

"Alex will you go inside." She says trying to remain calm.

"Why didn't you say good bye?" I ask before even realizing what I said.

"What?" Leah asks confused.

"When you left, you didn't say good bye."

"I did, I came by and Emily said you weren't home and that you wouldn't have wanted to see me even if you were home."

"What?!" How could Emily do that? She knows that I would always want to say good bye to Leah. No matter what Leah will always be important to me.

"I'm sure she was just trying to protect you, she probably just thought it was better that way." Leah says placing a hand on my chest, I instantly calm down under her touch. Like when we were dating, no matter what she could always calm me down. I look at her and for the first time I noticed what she was wearing, a tight white tank top and black short-shorts. I couldn't help but look at her; Leah always had an amazing body. Then what Alex had asked pops into my head: "Does it feel any different?" At the time it hadn't, but now looking at Leah, all I wanted to do was kiss her. And right now I was really mad at Emily, just thinking about Emily made me mad, but when I looked back at Leah, it was like high school all over again. I think the imprint broke and I couldn't be happier. I think Leah noticed something to because she slowly took her hand of me and began to walk back inside. I watched her walk away, knowing everything would just get a whole hell of a lot more complicated.

**Thanks for all the reviews; it really helped me with the story. So review and tell me what you think about this chapter and what should happen next! Check my profile because I'm about to put a poll up.**


	5. Breaking An Imprint

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

Friendship

Leah's POV

As I walked into the house I couldn't help but feel strange, it felt as if we were in high school again. But he was married to my cousin, he imprinted and left me, even if he did want to take me back I don't think I could trust him. I walk into the living room, everyone is gathered there. Sam walks in right behind me; he walks over and sits next to Paul and Jared, even though Emily has an available seat next to her. She glares at me, like I did something wrong. This was going to be a very long weekend.

"So where's the food?" the boys asked.

"I'm going. Rory you want to help me cook?" I ask her, she is drawing at the coffee table.

"You wanna see my picture mama?" she asks me waking the piece of paper in the air. It was of the two of us on the beach, she is holding her favorite bright green seashell.

"Why is her hand green?" Emily asks, looking over my shoulder at the picture. Rory's smile curves down.

"It's a seashell, the one I gave her on her birthday last year." I smile at Rory and her face lights up again. "Now come on, let's go make dinner."  
We walk into the kitchen and begin making enough food for a hundred humans, it probably wouldn't even be enough for the werewolves, oh well they can order something.

"Hey Alex will you get everyone drinks?" I ask serving everyone. When I'm done I head to my room.  
"Where are you going? Aren't you going to eat?" Alex asked.

"No, remember I have a date, I told you."

"Kay, will you be back in time to put Lorelai to bed?" he asked.

"Depends how the date goes. Come on Rory let's get ready for a bath." I looked back at Alex, "I'm going to give her a bath real fast and then get ready. Can you tuck her into bed if I'm not back?"

"Yeah sure, enjoy your date!" Alex says with a grin. I just roll my eyes and follow Lorelai. She ran to her room grabbing her clothes and heading for the bathroom, as I gathered her shampoo and everything, I thought about Sam's reaction to my announcement, it may have just been my imagination, but he looked mad. I mean after he broke up with me I kind of slept around and he always got upset when he saw me with another guy, but tonight he looked furious. I can't ever remember him being that mad, but I can't understand why. He has Emily; if any one should be angry it should be me.

I finish with Rory's bath and go get ready. I threw on a brown dress and ran a brush through my hair. I didn't really want to go on a date, but Alex kept bugging me about getting back out there, so to get him to leave me alone I agreed to go on a date with the guy that owns the hard ware store. He's good looking and has a nice personality, but I just don't want to waste my time dating. I put on a little make-up and walk into the living room.

"Wow! You look good Leah!" I heard Ryan say. A few others made a comment but I ignored them.

"Hey." I say going over to Rory she was finishing her picture.

"You look really pretty Mommy." She says looking up at me.

"Thanks babe. I might not be back till after you go to bed, okay? Alex is going to tuck you into bed."  
"Okay." She says smiling.

"No staying up all night again." Last time I went out Alex let Rory stay up as long as she wanted and she was exhausted for school tomorrow. "This time Olivia is going to stay with you to make sure you get to bed." I turned to all the guys, "You all need to be out of here when Rory goes to bed, otherwise you will keep her up."

The doorbell rang; I gave Rory a kiss goodbye and went to get the door.

"Hey Logan."

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." We walked to the car and he went to his side and got in. I opened my door and got in. The whole drive Logan talked about his car, I like cars and know a lot about them, but I don't want my whole date to consist of a car. We pulled up to a nice restaurant and I was hopeful, maybe this wouldn't be that bad. The rest of the evening consist of talk about either his car or about his hard ware company. Finally at nine I said it was getting late and he took me home. He didn't even walk me to my door, so I hoped that he didn't want to go out again. I walk into the living room and Sam, Alex, Emily, and Olivia are the only ones left in the living room. Rory I assumed was in her room sleeping.

"Hey, your home early, I assume it didn't go well." Alex asked.

"Ugh!" I say sitting next to him. He pulls me into a hug and I just lay there, to other people this might look odd, but it felt normal with Alex.

"I'm going to take off. Tell me about it tomorrow at work. Bye hon." Olivia says as she walks out of the room to leave.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." I say back.

It was quiet, I glanced over at Sam and Emily, they were sitting next to each other, but they still weren't touching. Sam looked like something was annoying him.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Alex says breaking the silence.

"Yeah it could. All he talked about were his hard ware store and his car. It was the most boring date I have ever been on." I say still leaning on Alex.

"Yeah, but you like cars."

"Not that much. But let's not talk about it. What happened while I was gone?" I asked.

"Nothing much, the guys hung out, they left about eight, Rory went to bed, and we were just talking when you came in." Alex filled me in.

"Well don't let me interrupt. What were you all talking about?"

"Mostly Rory and her schooling, a bit about sports, you know normal small talk subjects."

"Well that sounds boring, I'm going to see if I can get a bit of studying done." I say gathering my books from the coffee table.

"What are you studying for?" Sam asks me. It was the first time he spoke to me since our little incident outside.

"I'm going to a community college and getting a degree in business." I keep on forgetting that he doesn't know everything about me.

"Really? Why? I never thought you were in to business." Emily asks jumping into the conversation.

"Well Olivia and I are trying to start our own Inn, so I thought it would help to actually know what I'm doing."

"What do you do at the Inn you work at now?" Emily asks, I can't tell if she really wants to know or if she is just making small talk, but I decide to assume she wants to know and tell her.

"I'm the manager, I just deal with the guest, budgets, any repairs, paperwork, you name it I do it."

"How did you get that high up already, you've only been here a year?" Sam asked.

"Well, I started out as a maid when I first came here when I was seventeen and Rory was a new born. Emma, the owner, gave me a job, god only knows why, I had absolutely no qualifications; I wasn't even out of high school. But I learned fast and have been working there for the past five years, with lots of vacation brakes so no one would get suspicious about me always being gone."

"Wow, so you've had a secret life all these years." Emily says harshly, making me feel like it was wrong of me to try to start my life.

"I guess that's one way to phrase it, I prefer to say I was taking care of my family." I say just as harshly.

"I think we should go, it's getting late." Sam says standing up.

"Yeah we can talk about the whole situation tomorrow." I say not really wanting to have to deal with Emily again, I felt like she was blaming me for something.

"Yeah, why don't the two of us meet for lunch tomorrow to discuss everything?"

"Okay, come over about noon and we can walk somewhere." We say good bye and they leave. I tell Alex I'm tired and we both go to bed. I lie in bed for a while thinking, in one day everything I worked so hard for just got blown out of the water. I was kind of glad Sam knew; Lorelai deserved a father. It also gave me a chance to talk to Sam one on one. I felt a little excited about tomorrow.

Emily's POV

The whole day something felt off, Sam wouldn't touch me, he barley talked to me ever since he had that talk with Leah outside. I wanted to know what she said to him to make him like this. She was probably saying that he should go back to her because they have a kid together and trying to guilt him into leaving me. But I knew it wouldn't work, I'm his imprint. He may love her, but he's married to me. I looked over at him as we got ready for bed. The Makah council gave me and Sam our own cabin because he was the alpha and I am of Makah decent. He was staring out the window, probably thinking about his daughter, I couldn't wait till we had a child and he could forget about his bastard child. I walk up to him wrapping my arms around him, he didn't even acknowledge me.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" I ask, starting to wonder if he was having doubts about us.

"Just thinking." This wasn't good; he always told me what was going on. He was begging to make me angry.

"God damn it Sam, what is going on?" I demanded. He turned around to face me, usually when I got mad Sam tried to comfort me, but his expression was terrifying, it was pure anger.  
"You're angry with me?! You lied to me!" he yelled at me. Sam has never yelled at me.

"I have never lied to you. I don't know what that slut told you but…" Sam cut me off.

"Don't call her that!" he was shacking, he was scaring me now. "And she wouldn't lie to me!"

"Well if she's not a slut then how do you know who I'm talking about? And I'm your imprint, you should trust me!" I throw back in his face.

"Oh yeah, so Leah didn't come by to see me the night she left!" I couldn't believe she told him, I am so going over there to talk to her tomorrow. I didn't know how to respond to this, so I just tilted my head so he had a clear view of the scars running down my face, this always softened him up. But this time he just glared at me and left the room slamming the door, a few seconds later I heard the first door slam. I was going to get revenge on Leah for ruining this for me. Even though I knew Sam would come back to me, I mean he had to, I'm his imprint, Leah still tried to take my husband away and I would make her pay.

Sam's POV

I was furious that she tried to use her scars against me, she knows I feel horrible about them, but instead of feeling guilt like I normally do I just felt anger. I wanted to go see Leah but I knew it was too late, it did make me feel better that I would see her tomorrow. But I hated the fact that she went on a date, but at least she had a bad time, so I don't have any competition. I decided to walk to the beach to clear my head. I thought of Leah and me in high school, it helped calm me down. I thought about our first kiss, the first time I told her I loved her, our first time; I dwelled on this for a while. It was prom night; I know how cliché, but it was perfect. Leah's parents and Seth were out of town visiting some specialist about Harry's hearts, so Leah and I had the house to ourselves and my mom didn't care when I got home so we could be together all night. I smiled as I walked to the beach; someone was sitting down staring at the horizon. I was annoyed; I wanted to be alone. But then the person's smell hit me, it was Leah. I smiled; I wouldn't even have to wait till tomorrow to see Leah. I walked up behind Leah, she heard me and turned around; she gave me one of her smiles that could melt my heart.


	6. Bonding and Fighting

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

Bonding and Fighting

Leah's POV

I heard someone approach me, I turned around looking up at Sam, I couldn't help but smile, he looked perfect in the moon light.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked me sitting down next to me.

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?" I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"Same." He sounded stressed out.

"Sam, what's going on? Is everything okay?" I asked getting worried, he looked really bad.

"Emily and I got in a fight." I didn't know what to say, I didn't even think that was possible.

"Well you should go back and talk to her. I'm sure by tomorrow everything will be back to normal." I say trying to reassure him, but for some reason this just makes him angrier.

"That's the problem; I don't want things to go back to normal between Emily and me! I want things to go back to normal between you and me!" he starts to shake.

"Relax." I say placing a hand on him, his shaking subsides a little. "We can be friends if you want; I mean it would definitely make it easier for Rory."

"No! You don't understand!"

"Well than explain it to me." I'm starting to get frustrated. I stood up and he followed suit.

"I'm done with Emily; I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you." This took me by surprise, I always dreamt of those words coming out of his mouth, but never thought it would ever happen, but now that it has I wish he had never said it.

"What? Is this your idea of a joke or something Sam, because it's not funny." I say turning around to leave, he grabs my wrist to keep me from leaving, fire burns where he touches me and it's not because of his super hot werewolf temperature.

"No, Lee-Lee, the imprint broke, I love you, and I want to be with you."

"How did the imprint break? I thought it was impossible. Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure, I don't love Emily; the only thing tying me to her was the imprint. Now I'm free, we can be together!" God how much I wished it was that simple.

"Sam, we aren't in high school anymore. We can't just get back together. You're married to my cousin and no matter what she did to me I could never hurt her that way." I try to pull my wrists free, but he won't let go.

"What if she doesn't care? What if she doesn't love me without the imprint?" I smile sadly at him.

"You can't seriously be that naive after all we have been through? Of course she loves you; you two have spent the last five years of your life together. It only took me a couple months to fall in love with you, think what can happen in a few years." He finally lets go off my wrists, understanding that this situation would be more complicated than he expected.

"Do you think we can at least be friends?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know, it's still hard seeing you, but we can try." His face lit up. I really shouldn't make him that happy. Then I remembered the legends Alex's tribe has about imprinting when there is a child involved, could it really be true? Can you break an imprint?

"I better get back." I say, I don't think I can take much more in one day.

"Do you mind if I walk you back?" He just won't stop! Even though I kind of wanted him to walk me home, I shouldn't.

"Yeah, okay. I guess there's nothing wrong with that." I smile at him and he smiles back. I look into his eyes, they are so deep. When we were dating I use to think I could see how much he loved me just by looking in his eyes, after he broke up with me his eyes turned to ice and all I saw was pity, but now looking in his eyes I see everything I use to love to see when we were dating.

"Come on." he says grabbing my hand and pulling me to the street. We walked slowly, neither one of us wanting this night to end. "So, we haven't really talked. What have you been up to?"

"Well with Rory and working and being a werewolf I haven't had much time to do other things. What about you?" I glance over at him, he's watching me and catches my eye; I look down and blush. God, what is wrong with me? I'm acting like I'm in high school again.

"Nothing much, just alpha stuff." He grabbed my hand stopping me, we were standing a few blocks away from my house, just a little further and I would be home free, but I knew it wouldn't be that easy. "Lee-Lee, I want you back, I want us back. I'm tired of the wolf thing running my life. I want Rory, you and me to be a family." I just stood there stunned, I knew things were changing, I just didn't think that much and that fast.

"Sam, are you forgetting something? You know like your wife."

"Leah I've been thinking-

"You've been thinking! I only came back in your life for like a day and your already making a life changing decision! We aren't in high school anymore; we can't just do whatever we want! We have to think about other people, like our daughter for instance. What would happen if we get back together and tell her you're her dad and then your feelings for Emily come back or you imprint on another girl? That would devastate her, do you know how much she wants a family, even if we did start dating I wouldn't tell her about it till be were absolutely positive. And you know by getting back with me cause you don't want the wolf thing running your life, your letting it run your life." He was really making me angry, what did he expect me to do, run off into the sunset with him? "We still are family, your just my cousin-in-law instead of boyfriend or husband." I hated how that sounded, Sam was my cousin-in-law, he was related to me, but we weren't married.

"Do you remember what I told you when I came back after two weeks when I first phased?" I hated how he was bringing up such bad memories.

"Yeah, you said you would never leave me again." I say repeating his broken promise.

"No, I didn't," I looked up at him, I was pretty sure that's what he said. "I said that I couldn't promise to never leave you because I wasn't sure if I could keep that promise, I said that no matter what the reason is that I leave I will always come back. I never broke that promise." I did remember him saying that, but I blocked it out, like all the other promises Sam made I assumed he would break it. Yet here he is wanting to fix everything. Sam cupped my face in one hand and brought the other to the small of my back; pulling me closer to him. He began to lean in. I wanted to close the space between us, but then a picture of Emily popped into my head. I pulled away really fast. Sam's face looked shocked and sad, I felt horrible for making him feel that way.

"I better get back." I don't think I can handle much more.

"Lee please-

"No, I really need to get back." I turned around before he could do anything else. I sprinted back to my house; I run into the living room and collapse on the couch. I start to cry, I was finally moving on and then he comes back and all I can think about is him.

"Where have you been?" I jump like a foot in the air; Alex is standing in the doorway looking worried. "What did he do?! I knew once I saw him that he would hurt you again." Alex was shaking at this point.

"Alex, calm down. And no one did anything, I'm just being stupid. Just go back to bed and act like this never happened." I say trying to control my crying.

"Oh yeah right Lee. It was Sam, wasn't it? What did he do? Did he yell at you?"

"No! It was nothing like that. He said he wanted to get back together with me." I began to cry even harder after admitting that out loud.

"What?!" was all Alex said.

"I'm going to bed; I'll see you in the morning. He was too stunned to say anything. I just went to my room and cried myself to sleep.

Sam's POV

I wasn't sure how to feel when Leah ran off. I knew I shouldn't follow her, but I wanted to make sure she got home safe. I slowly made my way to her house; I could hear her talking inside so I knew she was okay. I wandered around for a little while, but then the day started to take its toll on me. I wanted to go somewhere else, but all the wolves would be sleeping and there's only one hotel around here and it's the one Leah works at, so I don't think anyone would appreciate me getting a room there. I made my way over to the cabin Emily and I were sharing. I was planning on crashing on the couch and apparently Emily had the same idea because there were blankets and a pillow piled up on the couch. I should probably care, but all I thought was at least we're on the same page. I fell asleep with Leah in my head, her scent, her smile, her eyes; it was the best sleep I've had in years.

****

I woke up from the best sleep I've had in years. I smiled remembering my dreams of Leah. I went to check on Emily, just because I didn't love her didn't mean I didn't care about her. When I got to her room it was empty and the bed was made, it looked as if no one slept in it. That was strange, I don't think Emily knew anything about the imprint breaking and she would always leave a note. Maybe she was figuring it out and if she wasn't I should probably tell her. I took a shower and got ready to go to lunch with Leah, she will probably be mad at me, but that's more reason to go, to try to get her to see my side. It was still pretty early so I just walked around. I saw Paul and Jared at the beach and walked over to them.

"Leah looked really good for having a kid and she wasn't as bitchy as usual." Paul was saying to Jared.

"Leave her alone, she's been through a lot." Jared said defending her, when we were all in high school we had all been inseparable, and then I found Emily and Jared found Kim, who was one of Leah's good friends, so she ended up alone.

"Oh hey Sam, I didn't see you there." Paul said, not sure how I would react to what he said about Leah, I've always been protective.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask acting like I didn't hear what he said.

"You tell us, we heard you and Emily fighting last night. I didn't even know that was possible." Jared says. I didn't think we were that loud.  
"Five bucks says it had something to do with Leah." Paul says not even trying to keep his voice down.

"It wasn't her fault! Emily was just being her usual insecure self. They both looked stunned; no one talked about their imprint like that. "I guess I should tell you guys what's going on…" when I told them about the Makah tribe's legend about imprinting they were shocked.

"I would never do that to Rachel." Paul said sounding mad at me.

"I didn't do anything."

"You practically cheated on Emily." Paul was yelling now.

"In case you don't remember correctly Sam and Leah were together before Emily even knew Sam existed." Jared said, not really taking my side, but defending Leah, they grew up together and were like siblings, he always looked out for her. Paul seemed to calm down a bit.

"Sorry, it just took me by surprise. Does Emily know?" Paul was actually apologizing, I was shocked.

"No, she didn't give me a chance. She was just yelling about Leah and me having a kid with her and how Leah was a slut, so I kind of yelled at her and left." I trailed off.

"Where'd you go?" Jared could tell something happened last night. I told them about running into Leah at the beach and our conversation.

"Wow! Leah seriously didn't just make out with you. I would have thought she would have initiated the kiss, she's been pining over you for the past five years." Paul sounded shocked again.

"You know Leah isn't a slut. She would never kiss someone else's husband, especially her cousin's." Jared turns to me, "and you shouldn't have put her in that situation.

"Even though Emily stole her boyfriend, or was it fiancé, oh well it doesn't matter. Even after what Emily did Leah still wouldn't do that to her cousin?"

"Everyone thinks so badly of Leah and none of you actually know the real Leah. She would never hurt her family, no matter what they did to her. Why do you think Leah never hit Emily, you know Leah could take her." He was reminding me of all the qualities I missed seeing in Leah, she was very family orientated, she always looked out for others, and was one of the most selfless people I know. She once got suspended for something her friend did.

"So why does she act like such a bitch?" Paul was really slow sometimes. Before anyone could answer Kim and Rachel walked over.

"Where's Emily?" Rachel asked me, Rachel and Kim were close, but Kim and Emily disliked each other because of the whole Leah situation, but Rachel thought I deserved better than Leah and she loved Emily, so bonfires were pretty awkward when the girls started talking, they always winded up arguing.

"I don't know." They looked at me; I was just making it very obvious something was wrong. Imprints always knew where their imprints were.

"I saw Leah just now." Kim announces as she walks over to Jared and wraps her arms around him. She glances over at me. I'm pretty sure Leah didn't say anything, but Kim probably figured it out since we were both acting weird. I assumed Rachel figured it out to because she just stood there with her arms crossed. "She looked upset about something, but wouldn't say what was bothering her." Kim was now glaring at me.

"Well she probably just didn't want to talk about it." Jared says coming to my rescue. Kim pulled away from him; this wasn't going to be good.

"You're taking his side?!" I've never seen Kim this angry, she was always so quiet, "Leah was finally moving on and he messes everything up for her, again!" she says pointing to me.

"You're worried about Leah, that bitch is the one that caused all this drama!" Rachel said taking Emily's side. I was about to defend Leah, but I could tell Kim was about to tear Rachel apart. Paul and Jared just stood there, knowing whatever they did would be wrong.

"Are you kidding? Emily was the one that stole Leah's boyfriend and whenever she would get mad because she had to be Emily's maid of honor and help Emily plan her wedding everyone said she was spoiled or being selfish, all because of the imprint. The imprint may have erased Sam's feeling for her, but she still loved him. Leah attended their wedding as if nothing was wrong and you're mad at Leah because Sam's being an ass!" Rachel didn't know what to say, none of us did. Kim just walked off. Rachel turned to me.

"If you hurt Emily I will have Paul kill you." She turns and walks away.

"Wow, this is going to be a long week." I wasn't sure if Jared or Paul said it, I was worried about Leah. Kim said Leah was upset.

"I'm going to check on Leah."  
"You're still going to go after what just happened!?" Paul asked.

"Yeah I want to make sure she's okay."

"Wow, you must really love Leah if you're going to risk Rachel or Emily yelling at you." I wasn't sure if Paul was trying to annoy me, but he was succeeding.

"Yeah I do." I say and walk away towards the Inn. When I got there it was packed, there were people checking in, checking out, and just complaining. Leah was at the front desk by herself and she looked really stressed out. I wanted to go over to her and calm her down, but I knew it would just make everything worse.

"What are you doing here?!" I turn around and see Olivia glaring at me, "Leah has enough to deal with."

"Great, your mad at me to." I just wanted one person to be on my side, not even Kim was.

"It depends; did you mean everything you said to her last night?"

"Yes I did." I say with no trace of doubt in my voice.

"Okay but if you hurt her Alex and his whole pack will kill you." This threat didn't surprise me, I knew they loved her, it was almost impossible to not love Leah and be protective over her. "Oh and make sure Emily stays away from Leah, next time she talks to Leah I think Leah might kill her."

"What? Emily talked to Leah?" this couldn't be good.

"You didn't know? Come on." she says dragging me into an empty room.

"What happened? Is Leah okay?"

"Yeah she's fine, just mad. So this morning me and Leah came to work at six to get everything set up and Emily was waiting for her….

Olivia POV

_Flashback_

"Hey Em, What are you doing here?" Leah asked her cousin. We could both tell by Emily's face that it was not a friendly visit.

"I saw you last night." Emily said and Leah looked down guiltily, on the way here Leah filled me in on what happened, so I knew what Emily was here about.

"Emily nothing happened we just talked."

"How could you try to take my husband away from me?! I thought we were family." When Emily said this I saw Leah's face go hard.

"How could _I talk_ to your husband, you made out with my fiancé, you probably even slept with him!" Leah raised her voice. Emily looked taken aback. I don't know what she was expecting to happen, but she looked shocked.

"After all I've done for you your going to treat me like this?" the scary part was I actually think she thought she had done something for Leah. "I let you be in my wedding even though everyone said I shouldn't, but we had a deal, we would be each other's maid of honors, I kept my promise."

"You have got to be joking! You think I wanted to be at your wedding, let alone plan it! I wish you broke that promise like all other promises you broke!" I was scared for Emily, I had never seen Leah this mad before.

"If you didn't want to be there then why did you go? No one wanted you there, especially Sam." And I thought my family was mean. "So just stay away from him and keep your child away from my family. Sam feels obligated to take care of her, he doesn't want to. He was so happy when he found out you left, the only reason he's being nice to you is because he wants to make up for all the lost time with his daughter. I know Sam; he is going to feel like he has to be with you otherwise he thinks he's like his father. So if he says he wants to be with you he's just doing it out of guilt and pity, not because he loves you, he moved on a long time ago. So stay away from him, Sam is my imprint, we are meant to be together and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Well if you and Sam are meant to be together, why are you here? If you were so sure about your relationship you wouldn't need to try to scare me off. If you and Sam are so perfect for each other than why did he need to leave your place at one in the morning to come fine me? Maybe you shouldn't be talking to me; maybe you should be talking to your husband and trying to fix your marriage. And if you ever try to keep my daughter from seeing her father if she wants to then losing your husband will be the least of your problems. Now I have to get to work so if you don't mind leaving." Emily walked to the door and turned around.

"I'll tolerate your child because she's Sam's, but I will not tolerate you." She left slamming the door behind her.

"Believe it or not, she used to be nice." Leah said turning to me.

"Are you okay?" I could tell she was trying to control herself from phasing.

"Yeah, but can you believe her. What did I do wrong? Sam's the one that came on to me."

"Did you want him to kiss you?" Leah's life always had so much drama in it.

"Yes. God, what's wrong with me?" she says slouching down on the couch.

_End of flashback_

Sam's POV

How could Emily, she always seemed so nice to Leah. Even when she asked me if I still loved Leah and I told her yes, she still treated Leah like family. But now I didn't know what to think. If the imprint hadn't been broken, I think that would have broken it. But on the plus side, Leah said she wanted to kiss me.

"You okay?" Olivia scared me; I forgot she was still there.

"Yeah I just need to talk to Leah."

"Okay, follow me." she left the room, the front desk wasn't as crowded but there were still a lot of people, great, I would never get to talk to Leah. Olivia whispered something to Leah and Leah looked over at me, I think noticing me for the first time. She looked really stressed, I wanted to hug her and make her feel better, but all I could do right now was smile at her. She smiled back, said something to Olivia and came over to me, Olivia taking her place at the front desk.

"Hey." She says standing next to me.

"Hey, listen I'm sorry about Emily, I had no idea she would do that."

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault." She smiled at me and my heart speed up, I was pretty sure she could hear it because her smile grew.

"So, are we still on for lunch?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Well, we are swamped-

"Go I'll help Liv." I turned around. Alex was standing there.

"Al, you don't have to." Leah said, it didn't sound like she was trying to get out of the lunch, it just sounded like she didn't want to put him out.

"No it's fine, why don't you go get a sweater, it's pretty chilly." He told her, we both knew he wanted to talk to me because even though she wasn't a werewolf she still was abnormally warm and wouldn't need a sweater in this weather. Leah turned around and went to the back.

"What's up?" I ask Alex.

"The only reason I'm letting you anywhere around Leah is because Rory wants to know her dad and Leah would never take that from her, but-

"-But if I hurt her you will kill me." I said finishing his sentence, how many time have I heard someone saying they would kill me today, I am glad that people are watching out for Leah though.

"No," he said I was shocked, I was pretty sure he was very protective over Leah. "If you hurt her again she won't be able to trust anyone ever again, it will pretty much kill her and I'll make you live with that regret for the rest of your life." Death sounded better than hurting Leah again.

"Okay I'm ready to go." Leah says coming up behind me, "Thanks Alex, I owe you."

"No problem." He says hugging her.

"Come on we can go back to my place, it should be empty; we will be able to talk without being interrupted." I loved the idea about being in a house alone with Leah, but I knew she wouldn't let anything happen. But at least I'll be with her. We walk in silence back to her house, both nervous about what will happen.


	7. Custody Arrangements

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. **

**Thanks for the reviews! If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while**

Custody Arrangements

Leah's POV

I wasn't sure what to do, it was all really awkward. I sat on the couch in my living room and Sam sat down right next to me. Ok, so I was in my empty house with my married ex-boyfriend and we were about to discuss our child who he just found out about yesterday, it was very awkward.

"Ok, so do you have any ideas what we should do?" I asked breaking the silence.

"No, I was just going to let you decide and go with it."

"Of course you are." I muttered to myself, but because of his super-wolf hearing he heard me.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he sounded mad.

"You just go with whatever anyone tells you, every since you imprinted on Emily you just do whatever she says without questioning it."

"What do you want me to do? Argue with you? No matter what I do it's always wrong, that's part of the reason we didn't work out."

"Really, I thought it was because you imprinted on my cousin and dumped me!" we were both yelling now, I'd be surprised if the neighbors couldn't hear us.

"Maybe if you told me you were pregnant."

"Maybe if you loved me enough to fight for me!" that slipped out, I had never told anyone that. Sam stopped in his tracks.

"Leah, I did, I do love you."

"Then why didn't you fight for me, as soon as you saw Emily you dumped me?" I was now crying, great, once we broke up I felt weird about crying in front of Sam, even at my dad's funeral.

"I did Leah, I tried to avoid Emily, I tried to make it work, but it didn't and after I attacked her I knew if I ever did that to you I would kill myself, I didn't want to hurt you. You were safer with me out of your life." That was the first time he ever told me that, I always assumed that he just gave up on us. Tears were falling steadily down my face. Sam looked like he wanted to comfort me, but he wasn't sure how. He slowly leaned in, I could tell he was going to kiss me and I really wanted him to, but he was married!

I stood up really fast.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked walking towards the kitchen. I heard him sigh.

"Yeah, sure." He sounded defeated. I heard him following me towards the kitchen. I was hoping he would give me time to collect myself; I finally stopped the tears though.

"So I was thinking maybe on the weekends Rory can go to La Push, and we can figure out holidays as we go." I say trying to get the cups witch Alex had put on the top shelf, probably trying to be funny. But I couldn't reach them. Sam came up behind me and gets the cups, I turned around and was looking at his chest; he had a tight black shirt on so I could see his muscles. He was looking at with so much love in his eyes I almost threw myself on him. His arms were on either side of me boxing me in so I couldn't run. He leaned in slowly, but instead of kissing me he just rested his forehead on mine.

"I love you so much Leah." My will power instantly crumbled, I leaned in t kiss him and the door banged open.

"Leah how could you not—" Seth stopped mid-sentence seeing Sam and me. "What the hell is going on?!" he was glaring at Sam. Sam stood back looking uncomfortable.

"We were just talking about what we are going to do with Rory." I say trying to make Seth calm down; he was shacking and I was afraid he would phase in my house.

"Speaking of your kid, when were you going to tell me you have a kid!? And this defiantly didn't look like talking to me." Seth was yelling now, I've never seen him this mad.

"Seth just calm down." I turned to Sam. "Why don't you ho and we can talk later." Sam nodded and left, I was kind of angry at Seth for interrupting.

"What the hell are you doing? He left you and he's married to your cousin in case you forgot? And how could you not tell me you have a kid?" he calmed down a bit once Sam left, but he was still yelling.

"Seth, if you would listen I could explain. Come on let sit down." We both move to the kitchen table and sit down. "Okay, the reason I didn't tell you about Rory was because I knew that you liked Sam when we were dating and I didn't want you to feel like you had to choose."

"I would choose you every time Leah, you're my sister."

"I know but I didn't want you to have to choose and anyway the fewer people that new the longer I could keep it a secret. And after I found out about wolfs I couldn't tell you cause if you knew everyone would." Seth nodded understandingly.

"Okay so I understand that, but how you and Sam could cheat on Emily after how much it hurt you."

"You really think I would cheat on Emily."

"I don't think you would, but Sam imprinted on Emily he can't hurt her."

"Yeah, but the imprint broke." Seth was shocked; we had never believed it was possible before. "Makah legends say that if an imprinted wolf has a kid with someone else than the imprint will break."

"WOW! That's… I'm not even sure. Is it good? I mean you can get Sam back, but can he imprint again?"

"I'm not sure if he can imprint again, I hope not. I mean I would love to get back and put our family back together, but I'm not sure if I can trust him again." Seth was starting to get uncomfortable; we had never talked about my relationship before for a reason.

"So, when do I get to meet my nice?" he asked changing the subject.

"She's at school right now, but you can come with me to pick her up."

"Does she know about Sam yet?"

"No, and I don't know when I'm going to tell her."

"We can figure that one out later. Um, does this mean you're moving back to La Push?"

"I don't think so Seth. I finally got out; I don't think I can go back there."

"Well wasn't the only reason you left was Sam and now you guys can get back together, you were planning on living with him when you guys were first together."

"Well since I still don't have Sam… but he wasn't the only reason I left, I needed a fresh start and I have that here."

"What do you mean you don't have Sam? If the imprint broke then doesn't that mean Sam loves you again?" Seth asked.

"Well yeah, but he's still married and Emily loves Sam and I'm not going to take the man she's in love with away from her."

"But what if Sam's not happy, you told mom before the wedding that the only reason you could stand seeing them get married was because Sam was happy and you loved him enough to want that for him. Maybe if you tell Emily that you and Sam love each other and make each other happy then she will be willing to give him up." I never thought about it like that before. But still I don't think I could do that to Emily, she would still feel like I did when Sam left me. My phone rang before I could say anything. I looked at the number, it was the Inn.

"Hello?"

"Hey Leah sorry to interrupt, but Emily just came in and asked about Sam and they told her and she looked really mad. She's probably headed over to your house right now." Oh crap, she's going to be mad, it's not like we did anything wrong, but she's always been so possessive.

"Okay thanks Liv. I'll see you later."

"Don't worry about coming in today, you have enough to worry about, and don't argue because I'm not letting you work. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, see you tomorrow." I was too tired to argue.

Emily's POV (right after Leah and Sam left the Inn)

When I got back from the store after going to see Leah Sam was gone. The couch was messy so I knew he was here and I had a feeling I knew where he was. I walked to the Inn where Leah works and it was packed; it would take forever to find Sam. I looked around and saw someone I recognized from Alex's pack.

"Um excuse me, do you know where Sam is?" he looked confused for a second, "the alpha of the La Push back."

"Oh yeah he left with Leah a while back. Hey I have to go, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, okay." I can't believe she would take him to her house after what we talked about. I walked out of the Inn; not sure where I was going. I somehow found myself in front of Leah's house; maybe Sam was still there and I could confront them. I was about to ring the doorbell when I looked in the kitchen window and saw Sam leaning over Leah his forehead resting on hers. How could they do this to me?! I wanted to tell them that I knew, but it would be easier to confront them one at a time. I walked to the cabin Sam and I are staying and waited for him to come home. I only had to wait fifteen minutes before Sam walked through the front door.

"Where have you been?" I asked before he even made it through the front door.

"I went out." He said not even looking at me; I wasn't use to him being this cold.

"I saw you with her at her house! How could you?!" he didn't even looked surprised or like he cared.

"What do you expect Emily? I don't love you anymore, I love Leah and I'm sorry but it's true." He was yelling at me. His words hurt me more than seeing him with Leah.

"Don't say that, I know it's confusing right now, but I know you love me. I'm your imprint." I barely whispered the last part, but I knew he heard.

"Emily I care about you like a friend, but I love Leah, I always have. I'm sorry that I hurt you but I can't help how I feel."

"So what now? Do we get a divorce or what?" I couldn't believe I just said that, but maybe if I am a friend to him he will develop old feelings for me again and we can get back together, like him and Leah apparently are.

"Really, it's that easy?" he sounded surprised, I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, he was hesitant but he put his arms around me. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to get him back.


	8. One Step At A Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love hearing from you guys! Sorry about this chapter it's going to be all over the place, I couldn't decide whose POV to right it from.**

One Step At A Time

Sam's POV (Right after Emily mentioned a divorce)

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; everything had been so difficult, there is no way it is this easy to get out of it all. Emily walks over to me and hugs me; it's awkward, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I hugged her back a little. After that she just walked to the bedroom, I didn't stick around to see what she was doing, all I wanted to do is tell Leah what just happened. I wasn't sure if I should go to Leah's house because of Seth so I decided to buy some time and go to her Inn and see if she had gone into work. When I got there the entrance was empty, the only person there was Olivia who was behind the front desk.

"Hey have you seen Leah?" I asked approaching her.

"I thought she was with you?" she looked confused and then she started to glare at me, I wasn't sure why. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, her brother came over and, well he kind of was mad to see me there so I left." It annoyed me that Olivia thought the worst in me, but I was glad Leah had such caring friends.

"Okay." She still looked angry, probably not sure if she should believe me. "She's probably at home since Alex is picking Rory up. And remember if you hurt her-

"You'll kill me, I know. I know." I said finishing her sentence, she just smiled at me and left the room. I headed over to Leah's house praying that Seth wasn't there, I wasn't afraid of him, I know I could take him, but if I hurt him Leah would probably never forgive me and I would never want to hurt Seth especially for defending his sister. I also was going to need all the support I could get to win Leah back. I got there and didn't smell Seth so I assumed I was in the clear. I could smell Leah outside in the back. I had to control myself from running to her and kissing her, she smelt so good, like a floral scent, but not too girly, it had a woodsy hint to it; it was truly unique, just like her. I walked around the house and saw her sitting under a tree reading a book. She looked so beautiful; the wind blew blowing her hair into her face and my scent to her. She looked up and smiled, I was glad she was still smiling at me; I had thought I screwed everything up.

"Hey what are you doing here? I thought Seth scared you off." She said getting up and walking over to me.

"Nothing could scare me away from you." It was corny, but it served its purpose, Leah looked down blushing, I always thought she was adorable when she blushed. "Where is Seth?"

"He went with Alex to pick Rory up from school. They should be back soon."

"So it gives us a little time to talk, right?" she looked unsure and then nodded walking inside the backdoor with me following right behind her. This time she sat at kitchen table so I couldn't be so close to her, I sat across from her figuring if I play it cool then she will be more willing to let me back into her life.

"So I was thinking we should tell Rory about you. But I'm not sure the best approach. Should she get to know you first? Or should we tell her straight away? And should we tell her together? Or me by myself?" I hadn't thought about all that, I just assumed Leah would tell her when she thought Rory was ready. I was touched that she was including me.

"Well we could wait and see what she thinks about me and we could tell her together."

"What if she doesn't like you?" Leah says joking. I missed this side of Leah so much, she always use to joke and could make me laugh no matter how bad I felt.

"Well then we're screwed." She laughed and my heart skipped a beat, her laugh was amazing, I hadn't heard it since before I broke up with her. "What do you think we should do?"

"I think we should tell her together as soon as possible."

"Do you think she'd be okay with it?"

"She's been feeling like something's missing and I think it's you, it can only help." I smiled I wanted to get to know my daughter so much. That sounded so weird, my daughter, I kept repeating it in my head and smiled. I always wanted a family.

"It's weird isn't it?" Leah asked, she could tell I was confused so she continued, "How you can love someone you barely know so much, that's how I felt when I first saw her. But I guess that's how you felt about Emily." She said muttering the last part to herself looking down at the table.

"No it's not. I felt obligated to do things for Emily, but to Rory I want to, I want her to be happy. It's my own choice. Like how I feel about you." She looked up and blushed a little. I wonder how many times I could get her to blush today. "By the way I have some good news."

"What?" she asked smiling at me. It felt like when we were dating again.

"Emily said she would give me a divorce." I was expecting her to be happy about it, but instead she looked taken aback.

"What? You can't leave her! She's your imprint! You're married!"

"Leah calm down, I don't love her anymore."

"Does she still love you?" this took me by surprise. I hadn't really thought about it. "Well?" she pushed after awhile.

"Why would she? It was just the imprint."

"Do you not hear anything I said to you earlier? She does love you that's why she's letting you go!"

"That makes no sense. If she loved me she wouldn't let me go!"

"I loved you and let you go." Leah says now in a whisper; getting up and walking over to the counter.

"Lee-Lee, I love you and I want to be with you. I want the three of us to be a family."

"You have no idea how much I want that to, but I refuse to make Emily suffer the way I did. And I can't believe someone you were just madly in love with 24 hours ago means nothing to you now."

"I care about her, but like a sister or a friend."

"You would hurt your friend like that?" I didn't think anyone should go through what Leah went through.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go back to Emily and try to make it work."

"Don't you think it will hurt her more if I leave her in a few months rather than now?"  
"But maybe you won't leave her." Leah whispered.

"That's what this is about! You still doubt that I love you!"

"Well you tell me you love me then you leave me for my cousin, and now you find out we have a kid and come running back. I think that you are afraid to be like your father so when you found out about Rory you wanted to make it right."

That was under the belt and she knew it, my dad had always been a sore subject, but she had always been good about avoiding. That was why I phased for the first time, he called and wanted to make things right and I just went off. But I remembered I heard that before, Olivia had said Emily said that to Leah. "Quit listening to Emily! She's just trying to push us apart."

"Because she loves you! We can't just do whatever we want we have people that rely on us! Now I think you should go home, talk to Emily, and work this out. But first maybe we should tell Rory, she should be home any minute." With that Leah walked off to her room, as soon as the door closed I could hear her crying. I just sat in the living room waiting for her to calm down and come back out. Ten minutes later she came back looking like she just woke up, I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen. Five minutes after Leah came out I heard the sound of my daughter's laughter, it was show time.

Rory's POV (When Alex picked her up from school)

I was saying by to my friends when I saw Alex, I ran to him. He lifted me up and twirled me around. I loved Alex; he was my best friend, other than my mom of course. She was a super hero in my book. She could do anything! I just realized as Alex put me down that he was standing with someone I didn't know. I loved meeting new people because in a small town you don't get to do it often. I really like Sam he was nice and didn't mind playing dolls with me. Only Alex and mommy have ever played dolls with me.  
"Hi! I am Rory. What's your name?" I ask walking up to the stranger, I know I'm not suppose to talk to strangers, but Alex was with me so I assumed it was okay.

"Hi I'm Seth, I'm-

"Are you my uncle? Because mommy always talks about her brother and how much she loves him, she said his name is Seth!" I always wanted to meet my family. Grandma Sue came up once a year usually around Christmas, but I wanted to know the rest of them.  
"Yeah I am." I was so happy! I was going to get to meet my family! I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him; he leaned down to hug me back.

"Are you going to be one of those uncles that spoils me?"

"Most definitely!"

"Good, I always wanted an uncle!" I rambled on about school to my uncle and Alex holding both of their hands. They would occasionally lift me off the ground by my arms; it felt like I was flying! I don't think this day could get any better! But when I got home Sam was there! Uncle Seth didn't look to happy but he didn't say anything.  
"Honey can Sam and I talk to you for a second?" mommy asked me after I had a snack. I nodded not sure why Sam would be having a serious conversation with me, which was usually Alex's department. We went to my room and I sat on my bed.

"What's up?" I ask my mom.

"Well you know the other day you were asking about your dad and I told you that he had something's he had to do before he could be in our family." I nodded, I was getting excited, was I going to finally meet my dad? "Well, you see, um…"

"Just spit it out mom! Who's my dad?"

"I am." Sam said from behind my mom. I looked up at him. In that second my feelings for Sam completely changed.

**Review please!! Tell me what you think should happen next. The more reviews I get the more motivated I get to post a new chapter!!**


	9. Back To Normal Whatever That Is

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

Back to Normal (Whatever That Is)

Rory's POV

"Just spit it out mom! Who's my dad?"

"I am." Sam said from behind my mom. I looked up at him. In that second my feelings for Sam completely changed.

I could tell that my mom was worried about my reaction to this new so I decided I'd show her how I felt. I got up and wrapped my arms around Sam, or should I say my dad. My mom smiled at us and I felt my dad wrap his arms around me.

"Can I call you dad?"I asked hopefully.

"I would love that." He said smiling at me.

"So what now? What do dads do?" I asked him, "I've never had a dad before so…" my dad laughed, I liked his laugh it made me feel safe.

"Well I've never been a dad before so we can figure it out together."

"Let's go to the park! I want to show off my dad to all my friends!" I heard mommy clear her throat, I had to do my homework. "Come on mommy, it's not like I find out who my father is every day! Please! Daddy can help me when we get home!" it was odd how easy it was to call him daddy; I had only known him for a little over a day.

"Okay, but if you don't get it done you won't be able to go to the park for a really long time." Mommy said trying to scare me, but we both know I would get my homework done in a matter of seconds. It was easy for me; I got my brains from my mom. Well at least that's what everyone tell me, now I can find out for myself! "Be careful." She turns to my dad, "Don't let her on the jungle gym, she has problems with it." I get scared a few times when I get to the top and all of a sudden I'm not allowed on. I smiled at my mom and she smiled back.

"Come on." I say dragging my dad out the house and to the park, the whole time just rambling about everything.

Leah's POV

I watched my daughter walk off with Sam. What if she likes him better and he goes back to Emily and they raise my daughter. What if she likes Emily better? I need to stop thinking like that. I'm her mom, no matter what we love each other. I feel arms wrap around me.

"How are you holding up?" Alex asks.

"Not so great. Sam says he wants to get a divorce with Emily and come back to me." Alex releases me and turns me around so that I am looking him in the eye trying to see if I'm okay or about to break down.

"Wow, so what are you going to do?"

"I told him to go back to Emily." Alex finds something funny in what I said and stars to laugh really hard. "What the hell is wrong with you? Did you not hear what I just said?"

"Sorry. Sorry." He says trying to control himself. "You can just be cute sometimes."I glare at him, but unfortunately we have been friends to long and it no longer works on him. "You can just be so stupid sometimes. Fate gives you a second chance to be with the one person you want to be with and you pass it up. It's a once in a life time chance Lee."

"I can't hurt my cousin like that! Why does no one get that?"

"She hurt you without even thinking about it why do you care?"

"No matter what she does she's still family and I can't hurt her."  
"For one second stop being so selfless, if no one else was involved, it was just you and Sam, what would make you happy?"

"Well duh, being with Sam."

"Then be with Sam."

"It's not that simple!"  
"No you're making this complicated! You need to do what will make you happy, you deserve it. And do you want Emily to be with someone who doesn't want to be with her. That's the worst kind of cheating; being completely in love with someone else, all he'll be able to think about is you." He sounded like Seth; maybe it would be easier on Emily if Sam just ended it.

"I need to go for a walk." I say walking to the door. I walk down the street and through the woods, not sure where I'm going. I end up on a cliff high above the water; it has a beautiful view, perfect for thinking. I heard someone walking up behind and turned around to see who it was.

"Hey Jared, what are you doing here?" I ask him as he comes and sits next to me.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said draping an arm around my shoulder. I missed this; we use to be so close.

"I'm fine, just trying to deal with everything, I needed a break."

"So you told Rory about Sam?"

"Yeah she has a right to know." I sighed; I wish I had just told him from the start about Rory, I knew he would be a great dad. I was surprised that he wasn't mad at me even a little, but I tried not to think about this because it just made me love him even more and I was trying to forget about him.

"So what are you going to do about Sam? Are you guys getting back together?"

"I don't think so. I mean he's married."

"But isn't it better that he gets a divorce then be in love with you while he's married to Emily."

"God, what's up with all you werewolves? Have you guys been watching Oprah again?" I teased him, we both started laughing.

"I missed this. I missed the old Leah, the one who use to make me laugh no matter how upset I was, the one who always had such a bubbly personality."

"I missed that Leah to and I wouldn't say I had a bubbly personality, maybe high spirited."

"Whatever, you get the point; you know I'm always here for you if you need me."

"I know thanks Jared." I said kissing him on the cheek. We spent the next hour talking and catching up. Apparently he was going to propose to Kim pretty soon. I was happy for them, they were both my best friends and Kim had had the biggest crush on Jared, but he was too blind to notice it. When it started getting dark we headed home. I saw Sam and Rory walking back from the park and decided to wait outside for them.

"Hey mommy, I had the best time! All my friends loved my dad!" Rory gushed as she ran to me and hugged me. Sam was smiling at us; I could tell he had a good time.

"That's great hon, why don't you go inside and start on that homework you were telling me about." she gave me one of her famous pouts and walked inside.

"Thanks Lee for letting me take her to the park."

"You don't have to thank me Sam she is your daughter to." he smiled at me.

"So I thought of something at the park." he hesitated, this couldn't be good. "Well I bet my mom would want to see her granddaughter, so I was thinking when we go back you can come for a little bit and see everyone and introduce everyone to our daughter." He knew how much I didn't want to go back to La Push, so him asking meant he really wanted me to introduce Rory to his mom.

"Okay, but I'll only go for a few days and then I'm coming back here."

"That's all I'm asking!" he sounded excited, I couldn't help but smile. "Well I did promise Rory I would help her on her homework." he said begging to walk into my house, but I stopped him.

"Sam, if you want to try to make this work and Emily is willing to get a divorce I don't see why in a few months we can't get back together." I said so fast I wasn't sure if he could understand me, but the way he smiled at me I knew he did.

"Thank you Lee!" he leaned in to kiss me, I pulled away and he looked confused.

"But nothing will happen until you are divorced and I still want you to try to fix it with Emily, but if it just doesn't work and you are both unhappy and get a divorce then we can talk, but not until after."

"So pretty much nothing has changed?" he said his face falling a little.

"No before I wasn't sure if I would take you back even if you were single." and with that I walked into the house, Sam came in a few minutes later and helped Rory with her homework.

Sam's POV

I was walking home from Leah's after spending a couple hours with Rory; I was in such a good mood. And then on top of everything if Emily gave me the divorce I would get Leah back! Nothing could ruin my mood! I was near the cabin and I could smell Emily, I couldn't help but to compare it to Leah's. Leah's was perfect, not to girly, but just enough that it made me go crazy every time I was around her. Emily's on the other hand was very girly and kind of overwhelming, but not in a good way, it was too strong. But I shouldn't compare, they both are amazing women and I care deeply for both, but I was only in love with one. I could smell the food she was cooking and instantly felt guilty; she was still taking care of me even after everything I had put her through. I walked through the house to the kitchen and Emily was cooking a huge feast, it looked very romantic. I began to doubt if she really was giving me the divorce.

"Hey!" she came over to me and hugged me, I hugged her back but quickly let go. "I'm making your favorite!" I saw the lasagna on top of the stove. Emily had always assumed that lasagna was my favorite because it was my favorite dish _she_ made, my favorite food was actually Mac and cheese, but Emily would never think to make that because it was too simple. I know it sounds like something a four year old would like, but whenever I went over to study with Leah she always made Mac and cheese because it was easy and we both liked it, eventually she taught me how to make it and it became our dish. While I was reminiscing about the time we almost burned down Leah's house Emily was serving me. After everything was set up she sat down and just looked at me, not touching her food. I was nervous because I could tell we were about to have a very serious conversation.

"Sam I think before we jump into any serious decisions we should try to make this work." oh god, I was afraid of this. If Leah knew Emily didn't want a divorce she would never take me back.

"What? I thought you said you would give me a divorce." I was so angry, I began to shake. Emily looked scared and stood up. She walked out of the cabin without another word and I went to the fridge grabbing a six pack and sat on the couch. Everything had been going to well, I should have known it was too easy, my life is never easy. All I wanted was to be with the women I loved and my daughter; the two most important girls in my life and I couldn't. Leah wouldn't take me back if Emily was upset and Rory would live here with Leah while I lived in La Push, only seeing her on the weekends. I was already on my fifth bear and I didn't feel any different, I cursed the wolf genes, it made it near impossible to get drunk, but thank God this place was stocked with alcohol so by midnight I was drunk, but I knew it wouldn't last long. I hadn't been this drunk since I was human I could barely stand and walk to my room. I finally made it after running into everything and crashed on the bed. All I could think about was Leah; kissing her, making love to her, I wanted her so much. I heard the front door, someone was here, but I was too drunk to care. The bedroom door open and someone came in; my sight was too blurred to see who it was.

"Oh Sam, are you okay?" she says placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Leah?" I ask, but her name comes out like mush. Before I knew it she was kissing me and I was kissing her back, it felt wrong, but everything felt wrong since I was drunk. I pull her shirt of, grabbing at her skin. She slowly unbuttoned my shirt, kissing my chest as she went. I let out a growl and pulled her onto the bed with me, flipping her so I was on top of her, the rest of the night was a complete blur, the alcohol finally catching up with me.

When I woke up I had a bit of a head ache, but because of the werewolf super healing it was practically gone. I felt arms wrapped around me and smiled. I flipped over to kiss Leah on the cheek and realized it hadn't been Leah. I knew something felt wrong, but I didn't think I was so drunk that I couldn't tell the difference between Leah and her cousin. Emily let out a sigh, pulling me closer. I couldn't believe I just slept with Emily when I was trying to win Leah back. Maybe it wasn't fate that kept us apart, maybe it was me. I can screw anything up. I got up not bothering to put my clothes on, as soon as I was on the back porch I phased. I was glad no one else was phased. I just ran. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid. I knew I had to tell Leah, but I knew it would kill her. All this time I told her I loved her and then I go and sleep with her cousin, just like when we were younger.

**So what do you think? REVIEW!!!!!**


	10. I'm Not Sure

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**I'm Not Sure**

Emily POV

Last night was the best night of my life. I had come home to find Sam drunk and I know he wasn't sure who I was, but he still made love to me. I reached over looking for Sam, but he wasn't there. He was probably headed to that slut's house. I got up and got dressed. I started walking to the Inn hoping to find Leah; she was always such a workaholic. Sure enough when I get there I see her running around trying to make all the guest happy. I went and sat down on one of the couches waiting for her to notice me. After five minutes she came over and sat down across from me, but didn't say anything.

"I wanted to talk to you about Sam." She looked nervous when I told her this.  
"What about Sam."

"Don't play dumb Leah; I know your trying to steal my husband."  
"Em, I would never do that to you."

"Oh yeah right, do you think if you steal my husband we will be even or something. Sam chose me, I didn't steal him, he left you. And he was just your boyfriend, we are married. Are you really going to destroy my marriage?" Leah looked really angry; I think I hit a nerve.

"First of all Sam and I have always been more than just boyfriend and girlfriend, but even so at the time we were engaged. Second of all Sam didn't choose you, he choose me, fate choose you. Sam has always thought fate made a mistake. And I'm not trying to ruin your marriage; if I was it would be over with already. I'm trying to do what's best for my family." Sam choose me! How dare she say otherwise!

"Sam did choose me! He loves me and he always will! You're just jealous because he choose me!"

"Trust me I'm not jealous of the Sam you got. I just miss the real Sam; you say you are soul mates, that you are perfect together. But Sam completely changed when he meet you." Leah looked down sadly.

"I changed Sam for the better, I improved him." How could she think imprinting made a mistake putting us together?

"That's how I know you love him because of the imprint. You didn't need to change Sam to make him better; he was already perfect to me. And what you turned him into is far from perfect."

"So are you not in love with Sam anymore?" I asked hopefully, if Leah let him go then Sam could be with me.

"No I'm saying that I'm not in love with the Sam you are, but lately I've been seeing the Sam that I am in love with." I had notice Sam changing, but not for the best. He has been arguing and telling me what to do and fighting, if this is what Sam thinks she wants she's in for a huge surprise.

"You want someone that treats you like dirt? Who argues with everything you say."

"No Sam would never treat me like that, but I don't want him to just agree with everything I say. And the Sam I love isn't so serious, he has fun." I have never seen Sam act like how she's describing him.

"Well that Sam is gone, so stay away from my husband!"

"No matter how much you try to ignore it we do have a kid together and we have to see each other." She says and walks to the back of the Inn where I'm not allowed. That spoiled brat of hers ruins everything.

Leah's POV

I can't believe Emily thinks Sam would ever treat me bad, that's one of the many things I love about him, he respects me and treats me like I'm all that matters to him. Sometime he would be overprotective and to a lot of girls it drives them crazy, but to me I just feel special. Sam was wasting his time making sure nothing happened to me, no one else. It just showed how much Sam loved me and how he never wanted anything to happen to me. I wanted to be with Sam so much and the only thing standing in my way was Emily and I put her there. If I didn't care about Emily than I could be with Sam, but I was trying to protect her from the pain she caused me and she obviously doesn't care that she hurt me. I always thought that none of this was Emily's fault, just bad luck. But now she's making everything so difficult. Sam and I were together first and if he never turned into a werewolf than we would never have broken up, especially for my cousin.

"Hey girl, how you doing? I saw Emily here." Olivia says coming up from behind me.

"God I never realized how much of a bitch Emily could be. It's one thing to defend your marriage, but it is a completely different thing to attack someone because your husband wants her and she has done nothing wrong."

"Sam wants you?!" that would be the only thing she took from that conversation. "Oh my god are you guys getting back together?"

"No are you not paying attention, his _wife_ is being a bitch and apparently not giving him a divorce."

"He could like go to court and try to get one."

"And tell them what, _the imprint wore of that was tying me to her and I don't love her anymore because of some weird wolf legends._ I think that would go over well."

"Well you don't have to take up an attitude with me; I'm just trying to help."

"Sorry, I just really love Sam and want to be with him and I can't. I thought I was getting over him, but I find out he loves me and I'm back here crying. He always does this to me, it drives me crazy he could always make me brake down." I can't believe I was crying at work about my ex-boyfriend. I haven't done this since I found out he was practically cheating on me with my cousin.

"It's okay, it will all work out." Olivia said trying to soothe me.

"I'm fine." I say pulling myself together. The rest of the day was just as crazy random members of all the pack stopped by to eat, all at different time, and I talked to most of them. And of course all of them were saying the exact same thing, makes me wonder if Sam told them to say it, either that or they just really want Sam and I to be happy because I know we will be happy together, but I'm not sure if it's enough to wreck my cousins life. I was so relieved when the day finally ended.

"Leah, I think I know how to resolve your problem." I looked up at her hopefully. "Forget about that bitch and be with Sam."

"Oh thanks that was helpful." I said sarcastically, "Why can no one understand that I can't hurt Emily?"

"Because no one understands why, she took Sam from you without even considering your feelings and Sam is now begging you to go back to him and you are worried about hurting her. It makes no sense. It's almost like you want what you can't have."

"Do you think Sam wants what he can't have?"

"No, weren't you guys in engaged, you guys were planning your life. If he wanted what he couldn't have he wouldn't have wanted you when you guys started dating. Now if you ask me you are the only reason you two aren't together, Sam wants you back, but you're too scared of commitment to except him back.

"Well good thing no one asked you." I was shocked; I couldn't believe she was saying it was my fault

"Lee I'm not saying it to be mean, but you'll never be able to have a relationship if you're always scared that they will leave you."

"Well I have good reason."

"Sam loves you and he may leave you again, but you will hate yourself forever if you don't try and see. And I know it's only my opinion, but I don't think he will leave you again. Now I've given you a lot to think about so I'm going to go now. See you tomorrow." She always did like being overly dramatic. But what if she was right, what if I really didn't care about hurting Emily, what if I had commitment issues, I could die alone. I began to walk back home. I didn't want to end up alone; I wanted to die with Sam. But I don't think I could take him leaving me again. But if I don't try I'll never know and I will regret it for the rest of my life. I began to cry; not bothering to wipe the tears away, no one was here. I should stop focusing on the buts and see if Sam and I can work it out. This seems like a nice idea, but it is really hard for me to just jump in and pray for the best. I heard something rustle in the trees and spun around. I saw a figure walking towards me and was about to scream when he spoke to me.

"Lee are you okay?" Sam says walking towards me, he looked really concerned. I hadn't realized how hard I had been crying.

"Yeah I'm fine, everything's just finally catching up to me." it had always been so easy for me to be honest with him. I looked down and noticed that he didn't have any clothes on; he must have been in his wolf form when he saw me and forgot about the clothes issue. We were close to my house and no one should be home, we could walk through the forest and no one would see us. "We can go to my house and you can borrow some of Alex's clothes." He looked down and smiled at me; not caring that he was standing there naked in front of his ex-girlfriend. He probably found it amusing that my eyes couldn't stay on his face, apparently when you become a werewolf everything gets bigger, I had seen him after we phased, but not much. He always would ramble on about it being too dangerous; I didn't understand what he meant till I turned. We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we got to my house no one was home, thank god. I'm not sure how I would explain this. Sam followed me to Alex's room. I could feel his eyes on me, but I wouldn't look at him. I wanted him so much, but he was married and I would never hurt anyone the way Sam and Emily hurt me. But what if everyone else was right and I was hurting her more by forcing Sam to stay with her. I didn't get a chance to think anymore because Sam had walked over to me and pressed his body against mine, trapping me against him and the wall. I couldn't look at him; if I did I know I would do something stupid. But of course Sam cupped my face in one hand and made me look at him.

"I love you Leah, I've never stopped." And with that his lips were on mine. At first I tried to stop, but I know I would never win the fight and at the moment I really didn't want to. I felt complete for the first time since Sam broke up with me. There was a place in my heart that had been missing and now everything was perfect. We stayed like this for a really long time, just getting use to each other again. We had both changed on the outside, but on the inside we were still those crazy high school sweet hearts that were madly in love with each other. But since this is my life of course we didn't just run off into the sunlight. Every time something good happens something ten times worse happens, so you can imagine how bad this is going to be.

\  
(:o)------{** I was bored… Review!!!! **  
/


	11. Really!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**Really?!?!**

Leah's POV

My hand started moving to his shirt trying to pull it up. I don't know what came over me; it was like my body had a mind of its own. I felt his hand gripping my thighs and pulling me up; my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. He moved to the bed and sat down so that I was straddling him. I couldn't believe I was doing this after all these years, but I didn't have the will power to pull away. But suddenly he did, he pulled back and placed me on the bed. I couldn't manage to get the hurt expression off my face; I looked down not daring to meet his eyes. He cupped my face with his hand gently guiding it to look at him, but I kept my eyes focused on his chest.

"Leah look at me." I slowly brought my eyes up and looked in his eyes, they were full of confusion and something else, it looked like he was scared, but why would he. Maybe he was scared I would be mad at him. "Lee we can't do this." I knew it; he just wants what he can't have; now he's not going to want me. My eyes began to sting with tears of rejection. Sam noticed this. "Leah what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Sam just leaves! If you don't want me that's fine!"

"Leah how could you say that? There has never been a second I didn't want you since the first day I saw you."

"Then why are you pushing me away?" I was kind of glad he had pushed me away, I always told myself married men are off limits no matter what. But there still was a part of me that thought Sam was mine first so I had more of a right to be with him then Emily did. Sam looked down; still cupping my face but avoiding making eye contact.

"Leah, there's something I need to tell you. But you have to promise to hear me out first. Before you do or say anything listen to my whole side of the story." I was worried now, like I said every time something good happens something horrible happens. He was waiting for an answer, but I wasn't sure what to say. What if after he told me I couldn't stand to hear him out? What if he said that he was over me? I couldn't listen to him explain that.

"Okay, fine but can you try to make it fast." So I can leave in a hurry if I feel like crying. I say the last part to myself.

"Okay well. You see…" this was so not making this fast. I raised my eyebrow at him; I always did this when I was getting impatient and so he knew the gesture well. "I slept with Emily." It was like everything froze. How could he do that after all this time of trying to get me back? I jumped up pulling away from him, not wanting to feel his skin on mine.

"How could you? You self centered, bastard! How could you do this to me again!?"

"Leah please! You said you would hear me out!" he begged.

"Oh and what's your excuse? This should be good! There is no reason good enough for what you did to me!"

"You promised." He said more to himself.

"Why should I keep all my promises to you when you don't do the same for me?" I saw the hurt look on his face and instantly regretted what I said. I didn't want to hurt him; I was just tired of him hurting me. "Okay fine. I'll listen." He looked a little relieved.

"Okay. So um… I um…" this was getting us nowhere.

"Sam spit it out!"

"I slept with Emily." He said it so fast I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly.

"You did what?"

"Please don't make me repeat it." He had his head bowed and looked so ashamed of himself. I wanted to go to him and wrap my arms around him, but I couldn't.

"How could you? I can't believe I was about to let you back in to my life." he looked really upset when I told him I was about to give him a second chance.

"Lee you said you would hear me out!" he begged.

"Some things can't be explained. You say you love me then go sleep with my cousin. And this wasn't even the first time this happened. How am I supposed to trust you?" he looked so pathetic, his eyes full of regret and pain. It took all my strength not to hold him.

"Leah please! Just give me a minute." I couldn't help but nod, I mean what harm could it cause to listen for a minute. "Okay so I was really upset that you wouldn't take me back because Emily refused to sign the divorce papers and me and Emily got into a huge fight and she stormed out. So I started drinking and I got really drunk and went to my room to sleep it off. Emily came in and I thought, or more like hoped it was you. And then well I guess you know the rest." I felt as if I got the breath knocked out of me. I know we weren't together but he said he loved me and that he wanted to get back together with me and then he does this. I wanted to just make and excuse for him and say he was drunk, but he has always done this. When he first met me he was dating someone else but dumped her for me and then he left me for Emily. Now he wants to leave Emily and come back to me? What if this never changes? We just go through life not knowing if he will find someone better and leave me.

"Sam I think you should leave." I said trying to keep my voice steady but failing miserably.

"Lee please!"

"No Sam, I can't trust you. It's just all too much. If we were supposed to be together it wouldn't be this hard. Just go back to Emily."

"I don't want her! I want you Leah. I love you!"

"Well to bad because I don't want you, I can't forgive you for this." It hurt me to say this to him, especially because I didn't mean it. But he had to let go. I couldn't do it anymore. "We can't just get back together and break up whenever we want. We have a kid to worry about." Sam looked down; he looked really upset; more upset than I had ever seen him. "Sam can you please just go. Rory will be home later and you can see her, but I would appreciate it if we had very little contact, I can't deal with seeing you right now." He nodded and left, he could tell he was fighting a lost battle. After Sam left I broke down and sobbed; letting all the emotions I worked so hard to keep hidden come out.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, but sometime later Alex came in a wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay everything is okay." He kept saying, trying to reassure me. "He's going to be okay." What? Who was hurt?

"What do you mean? How's going to be okay?"

"You don't know? I thought that was why you were crying."

"Al, what's going on?"

"It's Sam, there were some vamps and they got to him and he was alone. Your old pack made some calls and some Cullen is here. But it's pretty bad." Oh my God. What if the last thing I ever said to him was that I didn't want to see him again. I had to find him.

"Al where is he, you have to take me to see him!"

**My Pokémon brings all the nerds to the yard. And they're like, you wanna trade cards? Darn right, I wanna trade cards. I'll trade you that but not my charizard** **It's my new favorite song********! Okay so I'm putting a poll up, should Sam imprint on Leah? If you don't want to go to my profile just review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Hospital Ward

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**Hospital Ward**

**Sam's POV (Right before he was attacked by vampires)**

I knew Leah wouldn't take it well but I had hoped she would forgive me. Right now it doesn't look like that's going to happen. I don't know what I would do without her, she was my everything. I could never imagine my life without her. Even when I was with Emily I still needed to see her and hear her, to know she was okay. I knew it had been unfair of me to hate every time she went out with a guy or to patrol around her house late at night and listen to her breathing. I hated it on the nights where I could hear her rolling around restlessly and her breathing fast, I wanted to comfort her and make her bad dreams go away, but I had to just sit there and listen. And now I had a second chance and I blew it! I couldn't have been more stupid. She was never going to forgive me now!

All of a sudden a strong sweat scent filled my nostrils. Vamps, and a lot of them. They were near me, which meant they were near Leah's. I was only five minutes away and since Leah didn't phase anymore I didn't want any vampire around her or our daughter. The smell was really strong and was surrounding me, I couldn't tell how many but my guess would be they had about twenty. There is no way I could take on these many by myself and there were no werewolves anywhere around, no one should be phasing for a while since we didn't know the border. But someone should smell them there are so many. I saw the first one in a crouching position about to pounce. I had to get out of here. But before I had time to think of an escape five more appeared and pounced. I felt immense pain throughout my body. I couldn't move; I fell to the floor growling in pain. I faintly heard voices but I couldn't focus, the pain was too much and I passed out.

Jared's POV

I was walking along the beach holding hands with Kim, she looked so beautiful. But I couldn't help worrying about Leah; she had always been like a sister to me and I worried a lot about her. She always seemed to get in trouble. But I shouldn't worry about her; she is a grown adult that can take care of herself. But I couldn't help this feeling that something was wrong. I know Kim wouldn't mind checking on Lee, but I didn't want Leah to feel like I was being overprotective. Oh well, I'm sure Sam will take care of her. We headed to the cabin and I smelt a really strong sweat scent.

"Kim, get in the house and stay there until I tell you to come out!" I yell as I shove her through the door, she looked so scared. "Call all the wolves!" I ran into the forest; stripping on my way. I phased and could hear Sam; I nearly fell down from the pain, but I had to stay strong to help him. Sam passed out and it made it easier. Voices started popping into my head.

"What's going on? Kim sounded worried." Paul asked.

"There are a lot of vamps and Sam is hurt!" We all formed a plan as we ran. We made it to the clearing while one of the vampires had his teeth over Sam's neck, ready to tear his head off. I jumped at him, pulling the vampire to the ground with me. Collin phased back and made a fire. There were three packs and about forty of us so we got through the vampires pretty quick. I phased back and put my cut offs on. Paul was crouched over Sam on his cell phone.

"Cullen will be here soon." Paul says hanging up. It must be bad if Paul is calling the Collins for help. "Sam doesn't look to good. We have to get him to a hospital."

"What about the werewolf temperature? We need to wait for Carlisle to get here." Brady said.

"Screw our secret! Sam could die!" I yelled, Sam had been my best friend since we were kids, I couldn't let anything happen to him. "Paul, call an ambulance. Quil and Embry help me get him near a main road." We were able to get him to the road before the ambulance got there. He was loaded up and we all ran to the hospital.

"I need to tell Leah." Alex says before running off towards the woods. I walked into the hospital followed by everyone else.

**Leah's POV (Right after Alex told her)**

Oh my God! Please let Sam be okay! That was all that was going through my head as Alex drove me to the hospital.

"Way a minute, where's Rory? She was at school, but it should be out by now." I was about to panic.

"She's fine Emily has her and is bringing her to the hospital."

"Emily?! Why?"

"Because I had Rory and needed a place to keep her safe when I smelt the vampires. Emily was the closest and agreed to take her."

"Okay Okay." I didn't like it but if it kept her safe. We finally got to the hospital, Alex and I ran in. It was crowded from all of the packs and their imprints. I saw Emily and Rory sitting on a chair, Rory was crying on Emily's shoulder. I rushed over to her with Alex right behind me.

"It's okay baby." I said trying to calm her down as I pulled her onto my lap from Emily.

"Mommy, is daddy going to be okay?" she sounded so scared.

"Your daddy's going to be just fine." I said over and over trying to convince myself.

Sam was in surgery for three hours; apparently Carlisle had come and was operating on him. When Carlisle came out everyone stood up and walked over to him except Rory and Alex (Rory had fallen asleep on Alex's lap and he didn't want to wake her).

"Sam had some serious injuries and because of his wolf healing we had to break some of his bones." I didn't want to hear this; I just wanted to hear that he was going to be okay. "He is unconscious right now and will probably remain that way for a while."

"When can we go and see him." I asked.

"You can go in now if you like, but only a few at a time." Carlisle smiled reassuringly. "It's good to see you again Leah."

"Same here and thank you so much for helping Sam." He just smiled and walked away, probably to go check on Sam.

"Mommy can I go see Daddy?" Rory said walking over to me, she must have woken up and heard what Carlisle said.

"Yeah come on baby."

"Why do _you _get to go?" Emily asked coming up beside me, "He's my husband! I should go in and see him."

"We can all go in, Carlisle said a few people." I really didn't want to fight right now.

"I want to see him alone."

"Pease Aunt Emily, I really want to see my daddy."

"Fine, we can all go in and see him." Emily said stiffly.

"Thanks." Rory said in one of her sweetest voices. We all walked into Sam's room and I gave out a little sob when I saw him, he looked really bad. "Daddy!" Rory said as she ran over to his bed; Alex sat on a chair and pulled Rory onto his lap; letting Rory hold Sam's hand. Emily walked over to Sam and grabbed his other hand. I just stood by the end of the bed and cried silently, he looked really bad and it didn't look like the wolf healing did much. What if something happened to him? I needed to tell him how I felt. Jared walked in and put his arms around me.

"How you doing?" he asked. I always loved that about him, he always cared about others.

"I'm fine I guess. How about you?"

"Just worried, but he'll be okay."

"I want him to wake up and tell me himself." Kim came in and got them everyone was starting to get tired and Alex and I talked them into going home, promising them we would call as soon as anything happens. All that was left was Alex, Rory, Emily and me. I tried to talk Alex into taking Rory home, but she refused. So he took her to the waiting room so she could sleep on the couch. Emily wouldn't let me anywhere near Sam so I just stood at the edge of his bed and watched him breathe.

Finally at about three in the morning Emily left to go get some coffee glaring at me the whole time she left. As soon as the door closed I walked over to Sam and gripped his hand in both of mine.

"Sam you have to be okay. I'm so sorry." I began to cry really hard, I couldn't lose him again. "Sam, I love you! You have to be okay!" I leaned down and gently kissed him on his forehead I closed my eyes breathing in his scent. I sat back in my chair with my eyes still closed. Tears were coming down my cheeks steadily. I felt a warm hand on my cheek wiping the tears away. I opened my eyes and gasped. Sam was staring at me cupping my face with his hand.

"It's okay, I'm okay." He said trying to calm me down.

"I was so worried about you. You could have died." I was about to break down.

"I'm fine. Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" he said laughing a bit and then wincing at the pain it caused.

"Shhh. It's okay. I should go get a doctor." I said about to get up, but Sam grabbed my hand not letting me go anywhere.

"Don't, I don't want you to leave."

"I'll be back, but the doctor should check you out."  
"I'm fine; I just want to be with you." He was trying to sit up, but I could tell he was in a lot of pain.

"Don't get up, you'll hurt yourself."

"Then don't leave." I smiled at him, giving in. I sat back into the chair. "You look beautiful." He said out of the blue.

"Well you know lack of sleep does that to me." I couldn't help but smile at him; he always made me feel so special.

"Come here." He said pulling me close to him; he kissed me on the lips. It was perfect, his hands wound into my hair pulling me closer to him. I was practically laying on top of him trying not to put any pressure on him. The door slammed open and someone cleared there throat. Sam and I pulled apart looking at the person who had come through the door. Emily stood there looking really angry.

"What the hell is going on in here?!"

"Emily calm down." Sam tried.

"Don't tell me what to do Samuel!"

"Emily you need to calm down. Sam doesn't need the stress right now."

"Like you know what Sam needs! He's my husband! He left you and he loves me, not you!"

"Emily, I'm sorry but I don't love you." Sam said in a low voice.

"No Sam, don't listen to that tramp! She's manipulating you! You don't love her, you love me! I'm your imprint!" Emily began to cry, I went to walk over to her but she stepped back. I stopped and looked at her feeling awful for what I was doing to her.

"Emily, back off. Leah didn't do anything. The only thing that kept us together was the imprint and now that it's gone, well, I'm not in love with you, but I still care about you." Sam said trying to break it to her as easily as possible. Emily couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room. I wanted to follow her but I knew it would just make it worse. I sat back in the chair and cried; I hated what I was doing to Emily. I felt Sam's hand on my arm trying to calm me down.

"Lee I'm sorry I keep hurting you." I looked up at him and I could see the pain in his eyes. I didn't want to cause him any more stress than he was already dealing with.

"I'm going to get the doctor." I got up before he had a chance to grab me. "And I'm sure Rory will want to see you." I was trying to control myself before I saw Rory. I found Carlisle and told him Sam was awake and went to the waiting room. Rory was lying on the couch and Alex was leaning against it on the floor. When he saw me he stood up.

"Lee, are you okay?" he sounded worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sam's up." He was still worried but went over to Rory to wake her up. Rory was excited and wanted to see him immediately, but I couldn't go back in there right now without breaking down again. "You guys go ahead I'll be right there." Alex was about to say something but Rory pulled him off towards Sam's room.

I don't know where I was planning on going; I just know I had to get out of here. I left the hospital and walked to the beach. It was nice and quiet. The sun was just coming up and I could feel the sleepless night catching up to me.  
"How could you do this to me?" I turned around and saw Emily standing there. She didn't look upset anymore, she just looked mad.

"I'm sorry Em; I never meant to hurt you."

"Bull shit Leah; you're doing this just to get back at me for taking Sam away from you!"

"Is that really what you think this is about? Getting back at you! Can you really be that self-centered? Sam and I love each other. We actually love each other; no one or nothing forced us together."

"Sam and I are meant to be together. The only reason he needed to imprint was because you were in the way!"

"Sam and I were going to be together forever until you came along."

"If Sam dumped you so easily just because he saw me why are you so sure that he won't do it again."

"I just do."

"So that's it, you're just going to let a guy get in between us?"

"No Emily, you did. I'm just doing what you did to me." I said as I walked off, I was tired of this. She always thought she was better than me and should get whatever she wanted. She didn't care who she hurt.

"You are so selfish Leah! You know he won't be happy with you and that spoiled brat of yours!"

"Well I let him figure that out for himself." I wasn't going to let her bait me, I just walked off. I went backed to the hospital and saw someone that I didn't think I would ever see again.

"Rebecca, what are you doing here?"

"My son is in the hospital, what do you think I'm doing here?" Sam's mom had always been overprotective because Sam was all she had left.

"How is he?"

"He's going to be fine." She wrapped her arms around me.

"Thanks. Come on, let's go find him." Rebecca and I were always close, we had a lot in common, and even after Sam and I broke up we still hung out and went shopping together. But it was weird, especially because she practically chose me over Sam and she hates Emily. So that made it pretty awkward. Now Sam's grandmother on the other hand is the complete opposite, but I've only seen her a few times. We walked quietly to Sam's room; I wasn't sure how much she knew. When we got in there Rory was sitting on the bed and holding Sam's hand talking to him about everything. When he saw me his smile widened a lot. I smiled back and Rory turned around and jumped of the bed running to hug me.

"So is this my granddaughter?" Rebecca asked, apparently Sam told her.

"Yes this is Lorelai."

"You can call me Rory. Can I call you grandma? Or like Nana or something like that?" she was far from shy.

"You can call me whatever you want sweaty." Rebecca said with a smile on her face; she always did like kids.

I walked over to Sam and he held my hand. I haven't felt this happy in a really long time. But I knew it was only a matter of time before something bad happens because this is my life.

"You okay?" Sam asked me, I probably looked really anxious.

"Just worrying." I was going to be honest with him because out last relationship was one lie after another and I didn't think I could go through that again.

"Well stop it. Nothing is going to happen."

"Oh my!" Rebecca exclaimed looking over at us, "Are you to back together?"

"I don't know ask Leah." Sam said leaving it up to me. I was going to say I don't know or maybe but as soon as I looked into his eyes I knew I couldn't just walk away.

"Yeah I guess we are." Sam looked really happy, like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Well thank God. I really don't like that Emily person."

"Becca!" Sam and I said at the same time.

**So what do you think? The polls still up if you haven't voted! Let me know what you think, Review!!!**


	13. Heart of Gold

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**Heart of Gold**

**Sam POV.**

I was so happy Leah had said we were getting back together. I was so happy; Leah was now lying on my bed with me, her head rested on my chest. I breathed in her scent; it was addictive, I couldn't get enough. She was exhausted and since I had to stay here for a few more days Leah stayed with me, she barely got any sleep. Rory was at home with Alex and my mom was getting coffee. Everything was finally working out!

My mom comes in and I put a finger to my lips hoping she won't wake Leah. She nodded in understanding and came over to sit in the chair next to the bed. She has been a huge help with Rory, I couldn't thank her enough.

"Hey baby, how you doing?"

"Better now, thanks." I said looking down at Leah.

"You're really lucky you know."

"Yeah I do."

"Good because that girl deserves better than you have been treating her. You are lucky she gave you a second chance but don't count on her giving you a third." What my mom didn't know was that Leah already gave me a third chance, but I knew she would never forgive me if I screwed up again.

"I know mom and aren't you suppose to say that no girl will ever be good enough for me and if she breaks up with me that it's her loss."

"No, I tell you the truth. I mean have you seen her, she's had a kid and still looks like she could be a super model and she apparently has a heart of gold."

"I know, she's one in a million."

"So what exactly happened? Weren't you imprinted on Emily?" my mom knew everything about the pack because of when I phased the council thought she had a right to know.

"Apparently since Leah had my child the imprint broke."

"So you're lucky you got a seventeen year old girl pregnant. I never thought I would say that." We both laughed. My mom was always cool, but I know if she wasn't worried about waking Leah up she would be yelling at me, it was just one of many reasons I was glad I had Leah in my arms. "She is a really sweat girl, Leah has raised her well."

"Yeah she's amazing." I was still upset that I would never get Rory's first years back but it was partly my fault Lee didn't tell me, and it wasn't like she didn't have a good reason.

"Don't be mad at me for prying, but where are you guys going to live? Leah has a pretty established life here and you don't want to take Rory out of school. But on the other hand you have obligations back home."

"To be honest Leah and I haven't really thought about it. She just took me back when you asked. But I guess I could live here, I don't want to take Lee away from everything she's been working so hard for. And I can still be an alpha from here for a little while, and who knows maybe pretty soon I can retire."

"You want to stop phasing? Why?"

"Well Leah has and I want to grow old with her. I don't want to have to see her age as I stay in the same twenty five year old body."

"I was kind of hoping you wouldn't stop phasing. I don't want you to age."

"I know mom, but I love her and I can't imagine a life without her."

"Okay I respect your decision, but you're going to have to tell the council and the packs. Speaking of the council, Sue practically begged me to talk Leah into coming for a visit and I was hoping you would help."  
"Sure, now why don't you go back to the cabin and try to get some sleep, you look exhausted."

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea. I'll be here tomorrow morning." She kissed me on the forehead and left. It was just Leah and me, finally. She continued to sleep peacefully in my arms. She was so beautiful, I can't believe I ever thought anyone was more beautiful, but I don't think I really did. I felt tied to Emily, but I always found Leah attractive. I remember when she used to try to make me jealous.

**Flashback**

The whole pack was at Harry's house, were we normally met for meetings. I always tried to talk them into another place because I didn't want it to be hard on Leah, but Harry always said that she could handle herself. So by now the pack was Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, and Jake. I hated how they always looked at Leah, since she was on the cheerleading team she was usually in shorts and a tank top or in there uniform, which showed even more. Paul was the worst, he would flirt with her and she would flirt right back. They even kissed a few times, which of course I got to see in his mind many times. This of course caused the other boys to have fantasies about Leah. She was the most beautiful and attractive girl in La Push and was beyond sexy so of course she was every teen age boys dream. So as we were talking about patrol they were all glancing at the stairs. We could hear her upstairs getting ready. A few minutes later we heard footsteps on the stairs and then we saw her. She was wearing a black three inch heels, a tight jean mini skirt, and a tight mid-drift. Her hair was pulled into a tight pony tail with her bangs hanging just above her eyes and she had a hint of make up on. She looked incredible, she was lucky none of the adults were here yet; they all treated her like a daughter and would kill her for wearing that.

"So what's going on Leah?" Paul asked walking up to her; I hated how he was staring at her. But I couldn't do anything without her getting angry at me.

"Your relentless aren't you Paul?" she asked flirting with him.

"Anything it takes." She giggled; even though it was forced it was still like magic. "So where are you headed?"

"Some friends and I are going out. You wanna come?"

"He can't, we are kind of busy here Leah, so if you don't mind." I said rather harshly, but I was tired of watching all these guys practically drool over my Lee-Lee.

"Since when are you in charge?" she snapped back at me. There was so much venom in her voice, I felt like she slapped me. Could she really hate me that much? Kim walked in the front door dressed pretty similar to Leah.

"You ready?" Kim asked Leah. Jared's head popped up. Kim had been avoiding him after he imprinted because when Jared phased he couldn't hang out with Leah and was always lying to her, so naturally it made her really mad. And since Kim was a great friend she stayed away from Jared, even though Leah kept telling her she should go out with him. Leah knew Kim had a huge crush on Jared, but she was stubborn.

"Yeah let's go." And with that they left. We all watched as Leah left, she looked like a goddess. I was the only guy that she showed any interest in and I dumped her. Everyone in the town that didn't know the truth thought I just wanted her for sex and to brag. But I was with Leah for over two years before we even talked about sex. I was madly in love with her and nothing could change that.

**End of Flashback**

I smiled thinking about how beautiful she looked.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked me. I nearly jumped; I hadn't realized she was up.

"Hey you, how long have you been up?"

"Not long, just a few minutes."

"And what have you been doing?"

"Looking at you." She said before she thought about it and then blushed. She was so cute when she blushed. It use to be so easy to make her blush, all you had to do was compliment her.

"You must have gotten bored."

"Not at all, you never did answer my question. Why were you smiling?"

"I was thinking about that time that you tried to make me jealous by wearing that mini skirt and going out with Kim." She blushed even more and buried her head in my chest.

"Yeah, I can't believe she talked me into that one."

"Well it worked, I was so jealous. You looked so beautiful." I said trying to get her to look at me. She peeked at me through her hair, she was still blushing a bit, but I could feel her smile into my chest. "So I get out tomorrow morning." I said trying to change the subject before she got up and left to hide her embarrassment.

"Yeah, you excited?"

"Worried more like it." I was trying to ease her into it slowly to figure out how she felt about it.

"What about? The doctor said you would be fine."

"Well I don't exactly have a place to stay."

"Oh."I couldn't tell if she was uncomfortable or if she was just remembering the fight with Emily, but she didn't try to get up.

"I could stay at the Inn if that's okay with you?"

"No, you can stay with me." I was happy she said I could, but I didn't want to act like that's what I was trying to get her to say.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"Oh don't play all noble, like that wasn't what you were trying to get me to say the whole time." She was smiling at me and I smiled back, she knew me to well.

"I guess you caught me. But really Lee, if it will make you feel uncomfortable I can stay at the Inn."

"Don't worry about it. Rory will be thrilled and this is why we have a guest room." My face fell a little. "What, you didn't think we were going to share a room? We do have a five year old girl in the house and we aren't married. What would she think?" she said smiling at me, I had to smile back, she had a point. "I'm going to grab a bite to eat, do you want anything?"

"No I'm good." She kissed me lightly on the lips. "Hurry back." She smiled again and left. I was completely in love with her; there wasn't anything she could do to make me love her any less. I could find a good thing out of anything she did. I didn't realize how tired I was until Leah left. A few minutes later I was asleep, dreaming about Leah and our family. Everything was perfect.

I woke up and felt Leah in my arms again. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. I was finally going home today, to my family. Leah stirred a bit and woke up.

"Morning." She said looking me in the eyes; her eyes were like an oak brown, they looked so deep. "How'd you sleep?"

"Great!" I said bringing her lips to mine to kiss her. She pulled away and smiled, she had been doing that a lot lately.

"So I called Alex and he has the guest room ready and Rory is really excited. By the way your mom is staying at my place to until you go back, she said something about a promise you made to her." she was going to make sure I brought Leah back. "So you might end up sleeping on the couch. Sorry." She was stubborn; I couldn't tell if it was because she didn't want to share a bed with me or if it was really about Emily. "Okay I'm going to get a doctor so we can get out of here."

**Leah POV.**

I walked out of the room to go find Carlisle, I really wanted to get home and sleep in a real bed. It's not like I didn't enjoy sharing a bed with Sam, I just wanted a real bed. And if I didn't have Rory, Sam and I would probably share my bed, but I think it would be inappropriate considering we aren't married. I smiled at the thought of being married to Sam, it was possible now!

"Hey Carlisle."

"Leah, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could get Sam out of here." It was weird how easily I could talk to a vampire.

"You can right after I check on him, which I'm on my way so it should be soon."

"Thanks, can you tell Sam I went to grab a bite to eat." He just smiled and nodded.

I walked to the hospital cafeteria; they actually had decent food, and found Rebecca sitting at a table. I went and sat down across from her.

"How are you doing Becky?"

"Fine, I just want my son out of this hospital."

"Something's wrong, what is it?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried."

"About your son who is about to get out of the hospital because he is perfectly okay." I said sarcastically.

"Okay, well Janet (a.k.a. Sam's grandmother) somehow heard about Rory and wants to meet her."

"How did she find out? And why does she even care." Janet was a very wealthy person, but she was a huge snob. So when Rebecca married Sam's dad she cut her off and doesn't talk to Sam at all.

"I don't know, I guess someone called her. But for why, I bet that she thinks she can control Rory or something."

"But why my child, she hates me."

"Yeah but she also heard that you two are getting back together, so you are the only one Sam will have kids with."

"Okay well, I guess we should tell Sam. I can do it if you want I just don't want to tell him now, he shouldn't be stressed."

"Thanks Leah, that sounds like a good idea. Oh also I'm going to go home after Sam gets checked out, you just have to promise to come home and bring Rory in a few days."

"You don't have to leave, I have plenty of room. But I do promise to go home for a little while. When does Janet get there?"

"In a few days. I know you don't like her but promise me you will be there and bring Rory."

"Okay okay." We hugged goodbye and she went to tell Sam that she was leaving. I grabbed a bite to eat and headed back to his room. Becca was already gone.

"Hey, Carlisle said I can leave as soon as we sign out." He said, he was already in his cloths.

"So that means you are defiantly okay?" I couldn't help but worry about him.

"Yes, everything's okay." He said wrapping his arms around me and kissing me on the forehead.

"Good because I don't think I could handle something happening to you."

"I'm fine. Now let's go sign out so we can get out of here." I nodded and we walked out of the room; his arm was still wrapped around my shoulder, he always knew how to make me feel better.

It took us about twenty minutes to fill out all the papers and get home. When we got home I realized that Sam didn't have his stuff. It was still at Emily', that meant he would have to go over there and get it. What if Emily talks him into staying? I couldn't think like that, I had to have faith in Sam.

"Okay so here's your room." I said showing him the guest room. "Thanks Lee, for everything." I smiled at him. He put his arms around me and gently kissed my lips. It started off an innocent kiss, but when our lips connected it was anything but. He grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him. My hands wound into his hair pulling his face closer to mine. Sam backed up onto the bed and sat down; he pulled me down on top of him so that I was straddling his waist. His hands began to move up my back pulling my shirt up. He laid down and pulled me with him so I was lying on top of him. His hands were up my shirt about to take it off.

"Sam wait." I tried to say against his lips. But I didn't have the will power to pull away. "Sam, stop."

"Why?" he murmured against my lips.

"Please." He sighed and pulled back. He looked at me and I could tell he was confused.

"Sam I can't, at least not until I'm sure about us."

"You're not sure about us?"

"I can't lose you again and if we do this it will just make it that much harder."

"You're not going to lose me, but if you want to wait than okay." I placed a kiss lightly on his mouth.

"Thank you. I better go get Rory, she'll want to see you." I got off him and tried to straighten myself up a bit, the last thing I need is Alex teasing me. I found Rory in her room doing her homework with Alex.

"Mommy!" she said running to me and hugging me.

"Hey baby, your dad's in the guest room and he wants to see you." She squealed and ran to the guest room.

"So…. what have you been up to?" he asked looking at me suspiciously.

"Nothing I was just helping Sam get settled."

"I'm sure you were. Is that why his scent is all over you?" I blushed, I had forgotten about that.

"Nothing happened."

"Okay, whatever you say." He smiled at me. "You look happy Lee."

"I feel happy."

"Good, you deserve it." He said hugging me. I really was getting my happily ever after.

**Review!!!! And vote on the poll!**


	14. Back Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**Back Home**

**Leah POV.**

The past couple of days have been great! Sam and I were back together, Rory absolutely loved Sam, and Alex and Sam were even getting along great! I was worried when he went to get the clothes from Emily, but she wasn't even there. I hadn't seen her so I assumed she went back home, probably to spread rumors about how I stole her boyfriend and how much of a bitch I am. But I don't care what those people think of me, the only thing that I'm worried about is what my mom's reaction will be.

We were in Alex's car. 'We' being: Rory, Sam, and me. Alex was running there with the rest of the guys (except for any imprinted guy who was driving with their imprint). Sam was driving and I was sitting in the passenger seat with Rory sleeping right behind me. I was nervous about going back especially because I had to see Janet, she always thought I was out for her money. Which I totally don't get, I'm pretty sure Sam isn't getting a dime. But it didn't matter to Sam or anyone what Janet thought, I just didn't want to sit through an evening of listening to how Sam was making a mistake and how I was a home wreaker. But I was doing it for Sam, I still hadn't told him. He just got out of the hospital three days ago and I didn't want to stress him out. We were just passed a sign saying 'Welcome to La Push', I could feel my heart rate quicken and I know Sam could hear it because he looked over at me with a concerned look on his face.

"It's weird being back." He nodded understandingly, but that wasn't really it, I couldn't tell him why I was so worried. I couldn't tell him that I didn't want to come back to La Push, his whole life was here. But if we started a life together we would move in together, but where would we go, my place or his? Witch I hope not his considering it was also Emily's and that might be awkward. But still he would need to stay in La Push because of the pack. But I had a life, I had the Inn and I was going to college, I couldn't just leave. I was worried that being back here would make me want to stay; I didn't want to give up everything for something that could be taken away from me at any second. I still wasn't sure if Sam would stay with me, what if the imprint came back and I gave up everything? I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

We pulled up to my mom's house and I was instantly flooded with old memories. My dad and me playing outside, Seth, the neighbors and me playing hide 'n seek, Sam picking me up for all our dates. Then the not so happy ones: Sam breaking up with me, me phasing, Emily and me fighting after I found them in my room, and the worst one: my dad having a heart attack. I tried to think of the happy ones, but I could feel the tears coming.

"Hey, it's okay." Sam said. He could tell I was about to cry. "You know your dad is really proud of you." He knew me really well. I smiled at him, I always wanted to make my dad proud but I don't think I did it often. Sam always told me that my dad would talk about me to the council and he would tell them about all the things I've done, it would make me happy.

"Okay let's do this." We got out of the car and I gently woke Rory up. When she realized where we were she got really excited and ran ahead of us to the door. Sam and I laughed and followed her. I knocked on the door and a second later my mom answered it, she shrieked and wrapped her arms around me. As soon as she saw Rory she let me go and hugged Rory, bringing her into the house leaving Sam and me on the porch. Rory had that reaction on people. We walked in; it seemed like forever since I had been here. I would never admit this out loud but I missed it here. Sam and I sat on the couch while my mom took care of Rory; I knew my family would spoil her. Sam held my hand in his, he was playing with it. He always used to do this when he was nervous.

"Sam what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about your mom's reaction to us. And then we have the council to deal with. I just wish we could be together." I completely understood, I wished we didn't have to worry about anything. Like when we were in high school.

"I know, but it will all be worth it in the end."

"I just hope that happens sooner rather than later."

"Since your already stressed and I think you should have time to prepare yourself I'm going to tell you." He looked extremely confused. "Your grandmothers wants to meet Rory and is coming into town tomorrow." His face turned to stone, like it always did when he was trying to keep from freaking out and letting his emotions show.

"How did she find out and why does she even care?"

"I don't know. Your mom just told me that she will be here tomorrow and she wants to see Rory, you and me."

"Can anything be easy?"

"I don't think so, but we will get through this." Sam leaned over and gently kissed me on the lips. We haven't done anything more than that since he first came to live with me, but it was enough. Just feeling him next to me and knowing I have him back.

"You two are not back together?!" my mom shouted when she walked into the living room, I had forgotten she was here.

"Mom relax." I said pulling away from Sam.

"I will not relax! In case you haven't forgotten he is married to his _imprint_!" yeah the word imprint seemed to be what made people most upset, but I don't know why. "Leah can I talk to you upstairs, _alone?" _it didn't sound like a question so I got up and followed my mom up the stairs to my room. My mom sat on the bed and I sat next to her. "Leah I understand that Emily hurt you and you want to get back at her, but-

"You think why I'm with Sam has anything to do with Emily! In case you forgot I was with Sam long before Emily even knew his name. I'm with Sam because I love him and he loves me."

"But honey, he has an imprint. He doesn't love you, he just doesn't want to be his father." This probably hurt more than anything any one could say because it could be true. What if Sam didn't really love me, he just did it to get rid of his guilt.

"No mom, the imprint broke. Sam doesn't love Emily, he never did, it was the imprint that kept them together."  
"But what about Emily, I know for a fact that she is in love with Sam. Are you really going to hurt her like that?"

"So when Emily hurt me it's okay, but when I take back what was mine I'm the bitch! That makes no sense!"

"They didn't have a choice, she was his imprint."

"So because they imprinted means they can hurt whoever they want! And _she _had a choice if she had said no than Sam would never had broken up with me!"

"It would have caused her immense pain to do that."

"What about all the pain I went through! What because I wasn't his imprint means I didn't love him, it hurt like hell when he left me, but no one cared. It was the way things were meant to be! And now that the imprint broke and Sam is back with me I'm the bitch for taking him from Emily! You know I tried to make him go back but he doesn't love her!" I couldn't do this anymore, I was shaking so badly. I ran down the stairs, Sam got up and walked over to me telling Rory to stay where she was.  
"Leah its okay, calm down." He was holding me, but I was too angry to calm down. I pulled away and ran out of the house phasing when I got to the forest. I had been here less than half an hour and I had already phased, I remembered why I left.

_Leah?? _I heard a few wolves ask. I forgot that they still run patrol here. Before I could stop it the conversation I just had with my mom flooded out. They all seemed upset but I didn't know why.

_Leah we care about you and we don't want to see you get hurt again, by Sam or your mom. _That was defiantly Jake.

_Thanks but I'm fine. I just needed to get out of there. _

_If it makes you feel better, I don't think you're a bitch. _

_Thanks Jake. It doesn't really matter though; I can't keep fighting away everyone. No one thinks Sam and I should be together and maybe there right. _I can't believe I just said that to the whole pack, I just wanted one person to talk to and now I have like twenty.

_I think you and Sam should be together. _I heard a voice say quietly and I could have sworn it was Paul. _Just don't tell Rachel, she hates you. _It was Paul, I was shocked. I thought he would be dead set against it.

_Thanks Paul._

_I'm not a complete jerk, I want Sam to be happy and believe it or not he is happier with you than he ever was with Emily. _Wow, I didn't think that was possible.

_Thanks, well I better get back he'll be worried. _

_Yeah we should get going, we're going to see who can eat the most hotdogs, Paul or me. _Jacob thought.

_That's disgusting. _I thought back. They laughed and phased back. I turned around to go back to the house and realized I didn't have any clothes. I stopped at the edge of the forest trying to figure out what I should do. Before I got any real answer Sam came walking out carrying some clothes. He was perfect. I went a little deeper into the forest and he followed carrying the clothes. I phased back and took the clothes from him, turning around so he couldn't see anything. I put the clothes on and turned around; he was staring at me like I was the most beautiful things he's ever seen.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He said pulling me into a hug, "How are you doing?"

"Fine, believe it or not Paul actually helped."

He pulled back a little, "Really? Well I guess I should do something nice for him. If he convinced you to stay with me." the last part came across kind of like a question.

"Where else would I go?" he smiled and kissed me, it wasn't as gentle as before, but it was perfect. His hands slid down my hips to my thighs, he pulled me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist and my hands were tangled in his hair. I felt myself fall back into a tree. Sam's hands explored my body, his mouth moved down to my neck causing me to moan his name.

"Sam- " he pulled away and frowned.

"Not yet?" he asked while putting me on the ground.

"Sorry." I felt bad for getting his hopes up. "Sam I have a question, did you really love me when you were with Emily?" I wanted to know if Sam really did love me or if he just loved having a family.

"Leah I never stopped loving you. You know your mom was wrong." I should have known he would be listening.

"I know you love me, it's just nice to hear."

"Well I'll tell you as much as you want. I love you, I love you, I love-

I cut him off by kissing him. I loved him so much.

"We better get back in there before your mom comes looking for me." Sam said pulling me to the house. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I snuggled into him. He always made me feel safe. The rest of the night went by awkwardly, my mom was glaring at Sam and me; I had no idea why she was mad at me. I know I hurt Emily but she hurt me first. After we ate Sam had to go to his mom's house, since he didn't want to stay with Emily and Rory and I had to share a room it would be weird for him to stay here. I walked him to the door and closed it behind me.

"Thanks for putting up with this for me."

"Any time." He said kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Sam maybe we shouldn't do this until everything settles down."

"Do what kiss?"

"Well yeah, technically you're still married and this can be considered cheating. And I don't want to, you know, hurt Emily any more than we already have." I said looking down. Sam cupped my face in his hand pulling my face up so I have to look at him.

"Lee, its fine. We don't have to do anything you don't want to, I understand. But it's not going to hurt anyone if I kiss you good night is it?" he asked moving closer to me, his hand still cupping my face.

"No I guess not." I said standing on my tippy toes to touch his lips to mine. He leaned down making it easier. "You should probably go home." I said while he kissed my neck.

"Mm-hmm." He murmured. I loved when he kissed me, but I didn't want to deal with my mom if she came out and saw this. So I pulled back.

"Good night Sam."

"Night Leah, do you want me to pick you up to go see Janet or do you want to meet there?"

"Uh… I'll meet you there. I don't think it will help if we arrive together."

"Okay, I'll see you there." He kissed me one last time and walked to his car. I smiled before I went back inside. Rory was already sleeping in the bed we were sharing, she looked so peaceful. I laid down in bed next to her and she curled up to me. As long as I had her I would be okay. Now tomorrow was going to be interesting.

**REVIEW!!!!! Janet's going to be in the next chapter!**


	15. Janet… Need I Say More

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**Janet…. Need I Say More**

I was getting ready for the dinner with Janet. We were going to have it at her _summer house _it was about an hour away and I was regretting not taking Sam up on the offer to drive us there. I still didn't understand why we couldn't have it here in La Push; apparently she's too good to come here and wants to show off her huge house. Rory looked adorable in a little tea dress my mom had gone with her to get earlier today. It was pink and lacey; she looked just like a little princess.

"Mommy when are we going?" she was getting impatient.

"We are going to leave in about twenty minutes. Now why don't you go down stairs and hang out with Alex." She didn't even bother saying anything, she just ran out of the door.

"No running on the stairs!" I yelled after her. I looked around my room thinking about all the good times I had in here. Not just with Sam, but with Kim and all the cheerleaders. This used to be where we all hung out and got ready for prom. I loved my room. I was remembering the first time Sam had kissed me in here when I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"Hey babe." Sam said kissing me on my neck.

"Hey." I turned around and wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his chest.

"How are you holding up?"

"Just stressed about tonight."

"It will all be okay, I mean what's the worst she can do?"

"I guess you're right." What could she do?

Rory came running into my room.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Sam turned around and picked her up spinning her around. I loved seeing them together; they made me feel like we were an actual family. I smiled at them.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you there. It would save gas and help lessen pollution."  
"Yeah cause I know you're worried about that." I said smiling at him.

"Please mommy! Can we ride with daddy?!" Rory was giving me her famous puppy dog face, it never worked on me.

"Yeah please mommy!" Sam said smiling back at me, giving me a puppy dog face.

"Well now I can't say no to both of you know can I?" I was really happy that Sam asked again because I really didn't want to make that trip. I also was looking forward to some uninterrupted time with Sam. And we were going to have an hour to talk considering Rory will probably fall asleep ten minutes in to it.

"Good, that's settled then." Sam said leaning into kiss me. Rory was now on the floor playing with her dolls, not really paying attention to us, but I still didn't want to take any chances. I pulled back before our lips touched. Sam looked hurt and confused.

"Not in front of Rory." I said in a low voice only people with super hearing could hear.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want her to get her hopes up and us break up."

"You still don't think we will make it."

"No, I mean yes." I wasn't sure what the right answer was. "I just don't want her to get excited and get hurt."

"Are we really talking about Rory or are we talking about you?"

"We're talking about Rory, pay attention." I snapped at him, I didn't want to be mean but I hated how well he knows me. I heard the front door open and slam closed. Rory must have heard it because she ran down the stairs. I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arms and held me there.

"I'm not going anywhere Leah and I will do whatever it takes to get you to realize that." He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to prove to me that you aren't going to leave me again."

"Okay and how do you suggest that I do that?"

"I don't know be creative." I said trying to lighten the mood. Sam face was only a few inches away from mine. "Not like that Sam."

"Fine." He sighed and pulled away. "Rory's probably waiting for us." he walked down the stairs. I wish he had never met Emily and we could have gotten married like we were supposed to and we wouldn't have to work so hard. I know we would have our problems but they wouldn't be this bad. I wouldn't feel bad for being with him and I definitely wouldn't feel like I had to keep him at arm length distance to keep my heart safe. After a few minutes I walked downstairs. Sam was already outside getting Rory in the car, I was surprised he had gotten the car seat from Alex's car. I was expecting he wouldn't want to be with me right now. I know I was frustrating him, but this was the best way I could think to protect us both from getting hurt.

"Hey honey are we ready to go?" my mom asked coming up behind me.

"What do you mean '_we'?_"

"Oh Janet invited me to come down to her place."

"I didn't know that. But I'm riding with Sam."

"Oh well I guess I'll just ride with ya'll."

"Umm, okay I guess." We walked out of the house and to Sam's car. He smiled at me and it shocked me.

"Are we expecting to get there in one piece in _this_?"

"Mom you don't have to ride with us!" she always did insult Sam's car.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"My mom was apparently invited and she's going to ride with us." I told Sam heading towards the passenger seat, but my mom cut me off. She really didn't want me anywhere near Sam. The sad thing was I think she was protecting Emily more than me. "Mom!"

"What? This car probably doesn't have airbags and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well considering a werewolf with super fast reflexes is driving I don't think we have to worry about getting in an accident." This was ridicules.

"Nana can you sit in the back with me?" Rory asked sweetly.

"Fine." My mom said moving to the back seat and sitting next to Rory in the back. Sam and I climbed in the front.

My mom started rambling about Sam and Emily's wedding. This was going to be a long ride. Like I predicted Rory fell asleep after fifteen minutes of driving. I wish my mom would to. She moved from the wedding on to legends about imprinting and how perfect they were. I was minutes away from jumping out of this car. Thank god for Sam who turned on the radio pretty loud to try to drown my mom out, she tried to talk over it but after a few minutes she gave up. We sat listening to the music for fifteen minutes. I was surprised my mom was silent the whole time; I turned around and saw that my mom had her head rested against the window, she had fallen as sleep.

"Well thank God, she finally fell asleep." Sam glanced back and smiled at me and turned the music off.

"Do you want to talk?"

"About what?" I asked playing stupid.

"You know, about us. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, but you're married and what kind of example would we be teaching Rory if we got together while you're still married."

"So everything will be okay with us after the divorce?"

"Yeah why wouldn't we be okay?"

"I don't know, I guess I just thought that maybe you had moved on and didn't want to be with me." I never thought Sam would think I didn't want him.

"Sam I love you and there is nothing anyone can do or say to change that." I said grabbing his hand that was resting his arm rest. He looked really happy, I hated that I had to ruin it for him. "But I do think we shouldn't do anything until the divorce is final." his smile turned to a frown.

"Well I guess that makes sense."

"That's why I said it." I said trying to lighten the mood again and failed yet again.

"I just don't want to lose any more time with you than I already have." He said brining my hand up to his mouth and kissing it.

"I know but I think we can deal for a few weeks, a few months tops, depending if she fights it. Do you think she will?"

"I honestly don't know. She changes her mind every five seconds."

"Great, well let's just focus on one obstacle at a time. First Janet than Emily."  
"What about your mom?"

"She'll be fine she just doesn't won't Emily getting hurt."

"Lee she doesn't want you getting hurt either and she thinks I will hurt you. Apparently everyone does." He said the last part to himself but I heard him.

"Hey that's not true."  
"Oh yeah, you, your mom, my mom, the packs, everyone." I could tell it really hurt him that I was scared he would hurt me. "I know that I messed up a lot, but I just want you to trust me again."

"Sam, I do trust you! I'm just worried. But I trust you with my life." he looked over at me, I couldn't read his eyes.

"After all this you still trust me?"

"Of course, I will always trust you." His eyes looked with mine and I could see everything I used to see, all the love and adoration that use to be there. He quickly looked back at the rode. We were driving through the large gates of the estate. I still can't believe she didn't give anything to her daughter just because of who she married.

"I still want to know how she found out about Rory." He said changing the subject.

"Well we will find soon enough."

"Yeah, it's going to be okay."

"I know, I just don't want to deal with this right now." We pulled up to the front of the house and got out I gently woke my mom up and Sam picked up Rory without waking her. Some guy came out to park our car and we walked up to the huge mansion. Janet was defiantly rich. Sam rang the doorbell and a maid came to answer it. She let us in and took our coats. Rory woke up and looked around in wonder. This place was amazing. I can't imagine what her permanent home looks like. Rebecca arrived and walked in with us.

We were escorted into the main room and the two people I never wanted to see again were sitting there talking and laughing. We all froze, it wasn't that odd of a sight because they really liked each other but it was unexpected. Janet was sitting there chatting with Emily, of course. Then it hit me, Emily must have called Janet to try and convince him he was making a mistake in leaving her for me.

"Good you guys are here, well come in and sit down." Janet says looking up at us. Emily smiled looking straight at Sam and he looked uncomfortable. We walked in and grabbed seats, Rebecca and my mom sat in the only seats so I had to sit next to Sam with Rory in my lap. Emily looked like she wanted to attack me; this was going to be along night.

"So this must be Lorelei?" Janet asked looking a Rory who was trying to hide in between Sam and me. "Don't be shy girl, stand up!" Janet demanded.

"Janet she's just a kid back off." I snapped. I hated how she was talking to Rory like she was there for Janet to inspect, which was probably one of the reasons we were here.

"And kids need order, I know that's not how your type is accustomed to acting but you can't let your kids just run free. All my kids, well besides Rebecca of course, have had great lives with great careers thanks to me." I was already ready to leave. Sam shot me a warning glance and I controlled myself, but it was hard, she just said I was a bad mom.

"Well I guess we just have different ways of raising our kids." I turned to Rory, "Honey can you please stand up." She looked at me uncertainly and I gave her an encouraging smile. She stood up and Janet walked over to her.

"Well she's not bad, with a little help she might be pretty." I was about to pounce but Sam grabbed my hand, the last thing we needed was Janet mad at us, we had no idea what she could do. "Now see Sam your kid with Emily will be much better looking, better genes." She sounded so certain about Sam having kids with Emily.

"Janet I haven't told them yet." Emily warned; I didn't like where this was going.

"Told us what Emily?" Sam asked sounding a bit upset.

"Sam, I know that we have had our differences in the past few weeks but I think we need to work it all out before the baby comes." Emily said waling over to Sam and sitting on the end of the couch gripping his hand. I couldn't breathe right, did she just say baby?

"What are you talking about Emily?" Sam defiantly sounded angry now.

"Sam I'm pregnant." I couldn't listen to this anymore. I ran out of the room and out the front door, not sure where I was going. I stopped when I got to the edge of the forest and fell to the ground crying.

**Review!!!**


	16. Sabotage

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**Sabotage**

**Leah's POV**

I don't know how long I cried, but it seemed like a long time. I hated how every time something good happened, something even worse happened. I finally told Sam that we shouldn't be together till the divorce goes through and now his wife (for the moment) is pregnant. I don't know what we were going to do. What if the imprint comes back when he sees Emily's baby? What if he doesn't want to leave Emily alone while she's going through this and she convinces him to go back? What if he decides he wants to go back? I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. I couldn't tell how he felt about the baby but he seemed upset by me crying.

"Leah, I'm so sorry." He says dropping down on his knees in front of me. I just shook my head and let him hold me against his chest. It felt so good to have him so close. I started crying even more thinking about how this might be the last time I ever hold Sam in my arms or vice versa. This seems to worry Sam, like he's not sure what to do and why my crying picked up. He just kept trying to calm me down. When I finally was calm enough to speak I had to ask him something.

"Are you going to go back to Emily?" he looked shocked at this question. I wasn't sure if it was because he didn't even think about going back or because he wasn't sure if he was.

"Leah, I told you I'm not going anywhere." He said kissing me on my forehead. "You need to stop worrying about this. I'm not going to leave again."

"What if when you see Emily's baby you imprint on Emily again?"

"I don't think I will. I think that I'm going to get a chose this time who I want to be with. And I'm going to pick you every time." He sounded so sure of himself it was hard to doubt him.

"But what about the baby?" I know he doesn't want to be like his father and if he stays with me then he can't be with his kid.

"I'll still be in the baby's life, just not married to its mom. I know it's going to be hard but we can make this work. If you're still willing to be with me." He looked down at me with a mix of hope and fear in his eyes.

"Sam I love you," he smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me. I put my hand up stopping him. "But I don't know if I can keep doing this anymore."

"Leah what are you saying?" he sounded so hurt.

"Sam I think I should go back to the Makah Reservation until the divorce goes through and Emily had her baby. Then maybe we can talk."

"Lee please you can't do this to me." he was holding on to my arms trying to stop me from walking away.

"Don't make this difficult Sam. Just let me leave. I'll have Alex bring Rory by every other weekend." I pulled my arms free and walked back to the house; Rory and Rebecca were waiting for me outside the house.

"Honey are you okay?" Rebecca asked running over to me.

"Yeah, I just want to get out of here." I said wrapping Rory in my arms. "Becca, can you take me home?"

"Sure sweaty let's go." She led me to the car and got Rory's booster seat from Sam's car. I could see Sam standing at the edge of the forest; he was just staring at me, pleading with his eyes. I looked down not able to see him and stay away from him. I love Sam more than anything and it hurt to let him go, but this is the only way I won't get hurt. Rebecca put Rory in the back of the car and got in the front, driving away from Janet's house. Rory wouldn't stop asking where her dad was and why we weren't riding with him. Rebecca just kept telling her that Sam needed to stay and talk with his grandmother and she needed to get home so she could go to school tomorrow. I just rested my head against the window thinking about Sam's face, he looked so hurt and betrayed. Rebecca started driving to La Push and I was confused, I had said home, but I guess she took it as my old home.

"Becca, I meant my home now, the Makah Reservation."

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. I guess I wasn't thinking." She turned and headed to the Makah Rez. I was surprised how fast this ride went, I guess I was so caught up in my thoughts about Sam I didn't even realize it. I looked in the back seat and saw Rory sleeping in her seat. She looked so innocent. When we pulled up to the house I got out and picked up Rory without waking her up. Rebecca walked in with me and waited in the living room while I put Rory in her room. I went into the kitchen and made some tea. Becca came in and got a cup out.

"So what's going on between you and Sam?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Really, that's not how it looked in the hospital."

"I thought he was going to die in the hospital."

"So that's the only reason you stayed by his side the whole time? You felt bad for him." She said sarcastically.

"I can't do this again. What if he imprints on Emily again?"

"He broke the imprint once, he can do it again."

"No the imprint was broken because of Rory, because he had a kid. Now he has a kid with Emily, which could make him imprint again."  
"Or you could be wasting time and Sam could never imprint again."  
"I can't take that chance. I can't take it if Sam leaves me again."

"Do you think you can handle it if Sam isn't in your life but you have to see him?"

"I don't have to see him; Alex can bring Rory to him. I never have to see him again."

"What about holidays? Sam is going to want to have her at holidays and I know you will to. Are you going to divide them or what? You know Thanksgiving is in a few weeks." Ugh. I hadn't thought about that.

"Okay, it's not a perfect plan, but I'll figure it out."

"Or you could just go back to him."

"Becca I know you're trying to help, but you're kind of making it worse." I loved that about Becca, I could always tell her exactly what I thought without her getting her feelings hurt.

"Alright I can take a hint. I'll go, but call me if you need anything." She hugged me and left. I didn't even bother going to my room, I just collapsed on the floor and cried into my hands.

**Sam's POV**

I saw Leah looking at me and put her head down quickly. I couldn't believe how in one second everything could be perfect and in the next it is horrible. Of course that is exactly what happened when I first imprinted on Emily. I began to walk to the car but then I realized my keys were in my jacket which was in the house. I walked back towards the house and through the front door. They were all sitting there like they were waiting for me. Sue looked worried about Leah, I guess she was right in trying to keep Leah away from me, I keep on hurting her.  
"Sam!" Emily sobbed running over to me and wrapping her arms around me. A week ago that would have made me melt. But now all I thought was I wanted to be holding Leah and this person is the reason I'm not. I pulled away from her and she looked really hurt. I still cared about Emily so I felt bad for hurting her, especially if she was carrying my child, I still wasn't convinced. The timing was to perfect. "Sam, why do you keep pushing me away? We are meant for each other."

"Emily, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't love you like that anymore." I expected her to cry but she just looked angry.

"What does she have that I don't? I'm perfect for you."

"But you're not and I can't believe it took me that long to figure this out. You aren't my soul mate, I had to change to be with you, and I don't with Leah. She accepts me the way I am."

"I do to! I was here for you through everything. While she was screwing some random guy I was here for you!" I began to shake when she said that and she got that scared look she had when I first attacked her. But she quickly recovered. "We were happy together! You and Leah were always fighting! She used to call me every time you two fought and it was like every day."

"We may have had our differences but we loved each other, we still do. And I miss being _able _to fight, with you I couldn't even tell you no. with Leah I can do what I want and she accepts that and she still loves me. If I was myself you would hate me. I can be arrogant, stubborn, and a complete ass," Leah would never let me forget that one. "But it worked for Leah and me, it would drive you crazy. The imprint made us work, but really we are polar opposites."

"No! We have so much in common, like we both hate roller coasters and we love going to the park and swinging on the swings."

"Okay, first of all, I _love _roller coasters and I hate swinging." I lost all my patients, I just wanted to run as fast as I could and never look back. "We have nothing in common, the only reason you thought we did was because I had to do whatever you wanted otherwise it physically hurt me. But if you really think about everything we did together I used to hate every single thing. The only reason I seemed to enjoy it was because it made you happy. And now I still want you to be happy but I don't want to be the one that has to make you happy. I want to be myself again, the Sam that used to have fun and didn't have to be so strict."

"Did you think that maybe you imprinted on me so you would calm down a bit and be a good alpha; a good leader. With Leah it was all fun and games; you couldn't be a good leader."

"I think I have the hang of it, but thanks for your help." I said sarcastically and walked out the door. I didn't like when she questioned my leadership, which was more often than you would think. I didn't even bother grabbing my coat, I wanted to run home. I walked to the woods, stripped down and ran. There were a few people phased, but once they figured out what happened they kept to themselves and continued running their patrol. I ran all the way to the Makah Reservation and went to Leah's house I was about to phase back but I saw Leah in the kitchen crying. I did this to her, I keep hurting her and I don't know how to stop. I hated feeling so helpless. I turned and ran before I did something stupid. I ran back to La Push, to the spot Leah and I use to go. It was a little cliff overlooking the ocean. It was beautiful here. I heard rustling behind me and turned around. Jared strolled out of the woods coming to sit next to me.

"I heard what happened." He said.

"Jared I don't feel like talking."

"Okay just listen. Leah is really suborned and ever since the whole thing with you and Emily she has been really protective over herself. And she's going to have trouble excepting you back into her life. Just give her time and don't give up on her. She loves you, she just needs time." I knew all this but it was still nice to hear, maybe I still did have a chance with Lee. I just nodded to Jared. He got up and walked back to the woods, leaving me to stare out at the ocean. I laid on the ground feeling the sun on my face, thinking about all the hours I just laid here with Leah, not talking. Just being together was enough.

**Leah's POV**

I stayed on the ground till I heard my front door open and close. I was about to panic for a second but then I caught the familiar scent and relaxed. She walked into the kitchen and sat down across from me.

"What's going on Lee?"

"I can't get hurt again Kim. I can't go through that again." I began to cry harder and Kim got up and sat next to me, wrapping her arms around me trying to calm me down.

"It's going to be okay. Shhh."

"I don't know what to do." I began to calm down a bit.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, when was the last time you were truly happy?"

"That last couple days with Sam. I guess."

"No not just enjoying the moment happy. Truly completely happy."

"When Sam and I were dating before he imprinted."

"Okay, now why?"

I didn't know what she was trying to get me to say. "Because I felt safe and I knew that no matter what I would always have someone there for me."

"Okay no I want you to make yourself have that again."

"How? Sam could always imprint."

"Why can't it be with someone else? Why Sam?"

"What?! But I love Sam; I can't imagine my life with anyone else!"

"Okay then there is only one option. You have to give yourself a little time to except the fact that Sam and Emily are having a child together and you need to trust him again."

"It's not that easy! How can I trust someone that can't promise to never leave me?"

"You can't trust him because you don't want to. You have your guard up, but you have to let it down if you want to be happy again."

"I don't think I can. What if he hurts me again?"

"And what if you go the rest of your life without knowing. Stop being pathetic, I think you should keep your distance for now. See him at the holidays and every now and then. And after Emily has the baby and Sam doesn't imprint go back to him and trust him."

"When did you get so sure of yourself?" I asked, but I knew the answer. Jared gave her more confidence. I wanted what she had; I just didn't want it to be force. It worked for Kim and Jared because he couldn't see that he had the perfect girl right in front of him. But Sam and I saw each other; I didn't want some wolf thing to have to keep us together. I want us to be able to do that. I want everything to go back to right before Emily decided to come to La Push and I tell Sam about Rory and we have the baby, then, maybe, they can meet. But I just want it to go back to high school when things were so simple. "I want to go back to high school." I sounded so pathetic.

"Lee, quit living in the past. You can't change it, all you can do is fix the future that you're about to screw up."

"Why are you so sure I'm going to screw it up?"

"Because you sabotage yourself. It's like you wait for something bad to happen every time something good happens. And when the littlest thing goes wrong you bolt. But I'm not going to let you do that this time. You're not going to ruin your life. I won't let you." I had tears in my eyes. Kim always was so sweat and took care of me.

"Thanks." She hugged me tighter.

**Review and give me some ideas, I'm kind of stuck.**


	17. Thanksgiving

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**Thanksgiving**

**Leah's POV **

The next few weeks went by very slowly; I didn't talk to Sam at all. Alex would drive Rory La Push and pick her up. Kim cam and visited me a few time. Apparently Emily had her first doctor's appointment and the baby is very healthy. Sam went with her and will probably go to all of the appointments. I couldn't help but think about all the appointments I went to by myself, Alex tried to go to most of them but he was a new Alpha and the pack needed him. I know it was my fault Sam couldn't be there, but I would never have that; I couldn't have any more kids. Sam and Emily were still getting a divorce; Emily finally gave in and signed the papers, probably hoping to get on Sam's good side. Thanksgiving was in a few days and I didn't know what to do. I wouldn't let Rory have Thanksgiving without me, but neither would Sam. I heard knock and went to answer the door. When I saw who it was I really wished I hadn't opened the door.

"Sam, I can't do this right now."

"You don't even know what I was going to say." He was staring at me, he still looked like he loved me but I still had like 8 months to go. But he looked awful, like he hadn't slept in days and he was always upset.

"Whatever it is I don't want to deal with it." I said turning around.

"It will actually make your like a lot easier." I turned back around cautiously.

"I'm listening."

"Can I come in?"

"Sam." I groaned I should have known he would be difficult. I moved out the way and let him in. we walked in the living room and sat down. I thought about the last time he was in this house and he was kissing me in Alex's room, then I thought about him telling me he slept with Emily and how Emily's pregnant. "What do you want Sam?"

"I was thinking maybe Rory could have Thanksgiving lunch in La Push and dinner here, I know it would be difficult but it would make the holiday less stressful." He was trying so hard to make me happy.

"Thanks but I was thinking I would go to La Push for Thanksgiving with Rory, if that's okay with you?" his face light up, he looked so much better.

"Yeah, Lee that's great!"

"Okay, so is it going to be at your place or your mom's?"

"I guess my mom's; I don't want to screw up my first holiday with Rory."

"You can't screw it up; as long as she's with family she's happy. She's very low maintenance." We both laughed. It felt good to be with him again; it felt natural.

"Lee, I-" I couldn't let him finish, I couldn't have this talk again.

"So how's Emily?" it was kind of harsh but I needed him to know that I wasn't going to just go back to him until I was positive he wasn't going to leave me for Emily again. He looked down.

"She's good." He sounded distant; like he didn't want to think about Emily.

"And the baby?"

"He's healthy." He said smiling slightly.

"Did you say He?"

"Yeah, it's a boy." I was happy for him, he always wanted a boy.

"That's great Sam, I'm happy for you. I guess that's why you imprinted on Emily." I said the last part in a whisper, but of course he heard me.

"What does that mean?"

"Well you can pass on the wolf gene; your son can be the next Alpha."

"What does that have to do with Emily?"

"I had a girl and since I can't have any more kids who would pass on the gene. You think we imprint to pass the gene on and since I'm a dead end you had to imprint on someone who wasn't. And now you have your heir."

"Lee, I'm-

"Relax Sam; I've made peace with it. I have an amazing child, I'm okay." I was really starting to accept that fact, but would fate let Sam stay with me if I couldn't have any more kids. He did already have a son and a daughter, maybe that was enough. "You should probably be getting back; Emily will be worried about you."

"I don't care." It made me hopeful how he dismissed Emily, I know I should be upset, she was family after all. Sam moved closer to me, cupping my face in his hand.

"Sam you should leave." I pulled away.

"Leah-"

"Sam I need to figure some things out. I need you to be patient."

"Okay, I can do that." He looked down. "I guess I'll see you at Thanksgiving." I nodded and he walked out. This Thanksgiving was going to be interesting. I wanted to think that the only reason I wasn't running after Sam was because I was scared to get hurt, but the truth is that I didn't want to hurt Emily. I wanted to be with Sam so much, but I couldn't hurt her and I'm afraid she will always be in the way. What if I never get Sam back, if he goes back to Emily not because he imprints again, but because it's easier with her and she is willing to just take him back.

"Hey, Leah are you okay?" Alex asked walking in with Rory. He probably smelt Sam scent.

"Yeah I'm fine." I turned to Rory who was already on the ground coloring. "How are you doing baby?"I asked her.

"Good! School was fun! Can I call daddy now?" I loved how she instantly bonded to her father, but it was hard to see her talk to him more than me. "Actually your father just stopped by and he invited us to La Push for Thanksgiving." Her face lighted up.

"Are we all going? Alex, you and me! You and daddy are going to be in the same room?" we had tried to keep it from her that we weren't seeing each other, but she noticed when Alex drove her both ways and I always said I was busy when she asked for a ride.

"Yep."

"Yay! Can I call him now?"

"Give him five minutes." She ran out of the room.

"Wow."

"Shut up Alex."

"You're going to go to Sam's for Thanksgiving? I didn't see that one coming!"

"I said shut up." I didn't mean to snap at Alex but he was being so annoying.

"Sorry, I was just shocked. Are you sure about this Leah? You have been avoiding Sam like the plague for the last few weeks and now you're going to his place for Thanksgiving."

"I want to be with Rory for the holidays and so does Sam. So if I have to deal with him for a couple of hours to make Rory happy I will."

"Do you want me to come with you? You know for moral support."

"No it's fine if you don't want to."

"Well how bout we have a small Thanksgiving lunch here with the pack and you guys eat dinner there."

"That's a good idea." I paused. "Thanks Alex, for everything. I don't tell you enough but I really am grateful for everything."

"It's no problem Leah, I'm glad to help." He sat down next to me and hugged me. "You know I love you Lee?"

"I know, I love you to."

Thanksgiving came faster than I expected. Pretty soon I was sitting across from Alex eating our Thanksgiving lunch together. I was packed into my kitchen with Alex's pack, eating lunch before we had to go to La Push. I was nervous about seeing Sam, but what was the worst thing that could happen. It had been a while since I saw him, what if he and Emily were back together? I couldn't let myself think about it. If Sam truly loves me he will wait until I'm ready to be in a relationship with him.

"Mommy, when are we going to go to daddy's?"

"We're going to leave at five." She went back to talking to Alex. For the next three hours my eyes were practically glued to the clock, counting down the minutes till five. Alex kept glancing at me, like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure if he should. I'm glad he chose not to, I really couldn't deal with one of his speeches right now. I was happy I was going back home and celebrating Thanksgiving with my family. My mom may have been acting kind of like a bitch but I know her heart is in the right place, she just wants to protect me. But when I look at the pack I have been taking care of for the last year I can't help but think this is my family. Life is complicated sometimes. At four thirty everyone started leaving, we all hugged good bye. Rory went to her room to get ready and Alex followed me to mine. I started looking through my closet while he sat on my bed. I looked in my closet for about ten minutes; I had nothing to wear.

"Why do you care?" Alex asked startling me.

"Care about what?"

"About how you look? Why are you spending so much time looking for something to wear? They grew up with you it's not like you're trying to make a first impression, you've known them all your life." I ignored him, but he kept talking. "So I can only assume you want to look good for Sam."  
"Alex do you have a point?" I said calmly.

"Leah, before you make any decisions I want you to think everything through. I don't want you to just go running back into his arms and then him leave you again."

"I'm not going to do that. I know how hard it would be on Rory, you're not the only one thinking about her." I snapped.

"I'm not talking about Rory, I don't want her to get hurt, but I don't want you to get hurt either. And if you go back to Sam and he leaves you, you will be hurt more than anyone. Well I might kill Sam but that's beside the point."

"Thanks for looking out for me Al. I really don't know what to do though; do you think he's going to leave me again?"

"I don't really know him, but from what his and Jacob's pack told me he's not."

"You guys were talking about me?" I said kind of shocked and kind of flattered.

"We are all worried about you."

"Thanks." I said hugging him. I turned around and started looking again. I finally settled on a white v-neck sweater and jeans with stiletto boots.

"Happy Birthday Lee." Alex said surprising me.

"You remembered?"

"Of course I did."

Rory came running into my room shouting for me to hurry. "I'm coming." I muttered as she dragged me out the front door. I put Rory in her booster seat and I got in the front. It took me a few seconds to actual start the car, but finally I gathered enough nerves to start driving to La Push. The twenty minute drive was quiet. Rory fell asleep after ten minutes. I had the radio on softly so I would have something to do. I started getting nerves again when I saw the sign welcoming me to La Push. Sam had given me his new apartment address. Apparently his mom was going to cook over there. Sam wanted Rory to be there for his first Thanksgiving in his new house.

I didn't recognize any of the cars out front; I really didn't want to be the first ones there. The three of us in an empty apartment could lead to a lot of arguing. But unfortunately Rory woke up and saw that we were here and was already climbing out of her seat and trying to open the door. I got out and let Rory out. She ran ahead of me, she had already been here so she knew where she was going. When we got to the door Rory knocked, it was soft but I knew he would hear it. I heard footsteps walking towards the door. I took a deep breath and tried to put a smile on my face, I wasn't too successful. Sam opened the door and smiled at me, and then he looked down at Rory and his face light up. I loved how he looked at her; it made me feel like there was still hope for us.

"Sorry if we're early, Rory couldn't wait to get here." I said as Sam let us in.

"You're right on time." Sam said being the perfect gentleman. The food smelt amazing, his mom must be here. Rory went into the kitchen and I was about to follow but Sam stopped me. "I wanted to warn you, Emily's here."

"Oh, well I guess I should have expected that. I mean she is carrying your child and it is a holiday. It makes sense." I was starting to ramble and Sam knew it.

"I didn't want her to spend Thanksgiving by herself, I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable." He sounded like he really was sorry he had made me upset. So I quickly recovered, I didn't want to cause him any pain.

"No, not at all. She is family after all." Sam and I walked into the kitchen, Emily was cooking and Rory was sneaking some food off the counter. "Rory stop it, you're going to ruin your appetite." Emily finally noticed me and looked up, she looked angry that I was there. "Emily, how are you doing?" I asked trying to be civilized.

"Fine." She said shortly, apparently she wasn't going to be civilized.

"Rory why don't you show your mom your room." Sam suggested coming to my rescue. Rory grabbed my hand pulling me down the hall; there were two rooms and a bath room. I felt bad; Sam had had a nice size house with at least three rooms and two bathrooms and because of me he was now living in a small little apartment. Rory's room was small, but it had a twin sized bed and was covered in purple. Sam must have let her decorate, purple was her favorite color. Rory was talking about how Sam helped her decorate when Emily came in.

"Rory your dad wants to show you something." Emily said. Rory left the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Emily can we please not do this, it's Thanksgiving, we're supposed to be happy for what we have."

"I'm supposed to be thankful for my husband right now but I don't have one."

"How long had you and Sam been going out? Like five, six years, and he still hadn't married you. What makes you so sure that even if he hadn't met Rory that he would have married you?"

"Sam loves me; he was waiting for the right moment. There were just a lot of things to worry about."

"You keep telling yourself that. Now if you would excuse me I have to go find my daughter." I said shoving past her. I walked into the living room and saw Sam tickling Rory on the couch. She was laughing so hard she was in tears. Sam looked up at me and gave me an apologetic smile, I really had to watch what I said around him, I sometimes forgot about wolf hearing.

Emily went back to the kitchen. Soon after Rebecca arrived and went to help. Soon everyone was packed in Sam's little apartment. Jared and Kim were talking to me about their upcoming wedding. Kim asked me to be maid of honor; finally I could actually enjoy being maid of honor. Kim kept on talking about how it was so unfair how skinny I was after I had a kid, it seemed to make Emily uncomfortable. She was barley showing but she always liked showing of her curves. Paul and Rachel came, Rachel glared at me when she saw me and went over to talk to Emily about 'her and Sam's baby'. If she was trying to piss me off she was doing a good job. Soon the whole pack was there. (Even Jacob, he had eaten lunch at the Cullen's so he could be here.) My mom came with Charlie; I guess I missed a lot since she had a shiny engagement ring on her finger. Everyone was getting married. We all ate in the living room, sitting where ever you could find a space.

"So Leah what pack are you going to be apart off?" Paul asked causing everyone in the room to immediately get quiet. They apparently all wanted to hear the answer. Sam looked the most eager.

"I wasn't going to join a pack again. I'm done phasing."

"But you phased." He was relentless.

"Once, I'm not going to phase again so there's no point to this discussion."

"But if you had to choose one, who's would it be? Sam's, Jacob's or Alex's?" I really didn't know, I hadn't thought about it.  
"I don't know I guess probably Alex because it's closets to home."

"So you're still going to live in the Makah Reservation?" Rachel asked a little too excitedly. Emily just smiled. Sam looked down. There was no good answer.

"So in case you haven't figured it out Charlie and I are engaged!" my mom announced taking all the attention off me and on to her. Everyone was so excited they forgot all about me. I mouthed thank you to her and she smiled. Maybe she was finally starting to except that Sam and I might get back together.

I snuck out the front door unnoticed. I needed to get some air. I walked to Sam and mine's cliff. I sat at the edge letting my feet dangle off the edge. I didn't know what I was going to do. What if I couldn't get my phasing under control? Whose pack would I join? And if I had to join Jake's or Sam's would I have to move back here? I loved my new home but I loved Sam even more. What would I do if Sam doesn't imprint on Emily after the baby's been born? Would I leave Makah or would Sam live with me? I couldn't take Rory out of school, so I would either have to drive 40 minutes a day just getting her back and forth. And what about the Inn, I worked so hard on it. I was in college to. I couldn't, no I wouldn't just stop going. I wanted to have my business degree; I was working so hard for it. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear the person that sat next to me. I didn't need to look over to see who it was.

"You okay Lee?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I looked over at Sam and he was carrying a white box. "What's that for?"

"You." He said simply giving it to me. I opened it and smiled. It was a chocolate chip cupcake. Since we were little Sam use to bring me a cupcake on my birthday on this very cliff. Every year we would celebrate my birthday up here.

"You remembered?" I don't know why it was so shocking that everyone remembered my b-day. It was on a national holiday.  
"Of course I did." He pulled out a candle and a lighter. Sticking it in the cupcake and lighting it. "Make a wish he whispered to me, sending chills down my spine. I closed my eyes and blew.

"What did you wish for?" Sam asked as soon as I opened my eyes.

"I can't tell you. If I do it won't come true."

"Do I want this one to come true?"

"I think you do." If he wanted us to get married like we always planned he did want it to come true. I looked up at the tree behind Sam and saw two engravings: one from when we were ten and were planning our fake wedding and one from when we were in high school and were planning our real wedding. Now six years later we still weren't married, but maybe in nine months we would be a little close to that goal.

**Review!!!**


	18. Pushing and Pulling

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to put this chapter up. Thanks for all the reviews, I love hearing what you guys think should happen next! **

**Pushing and Pulling**

**Leah's POV**

Sam and I just sat there for what seemed like hours. He just held me, it took me a while to relax but eventually I leaned into him. His warmth was enough to keep us both toasty, but between the both of us it was really hot. I didn't mind though, I was comfortable. We ate my muffin in silence, both of us picking little pieces of from it. The sun was setting, the sky was beautiful. I didn't want to ever move. The sun set and it got dark fast, I began to stand but Sam grabbed my arms.  
"Can we talk for a second?" He sounded like he just didn't want me to get up.

"Sure." I said snuggling back into him. "What about?"

"You phasing." God he was going to ask me to be in his pack. I pulled away from him ready to argue. "Leah wait, before you start getting angry will you listen to me? I'm not going to make you join the pack again." This was different, the first time I phased he said I had to be werewolf and join the pack. "Jacob and I talked and we agree. You can control yourself and there are plenty of werewolves, so we won't make you join a pack if you don't want to." I could tell he was hoping I would join his, I don't know why.

"Thanks Sam. I just got my life back and I really don't want to get sucked back into that world again." I said trying to let him know that it wasn't _just _him, I had many reasons I didn't want to join any pack. He was a big part though, if I was in his head I might not be able to distant myself and I could get hurt again. I was already slipping; I just practically spent the whole night in his arms. But in his head, if we had to feel everything we felt for each other we wouldn't be able to stop ourselves. And then if he imprints again I wouldn't be able to stand seeing her through his eyes again. Seeing his child and Emily all happy together while I'm the bitter ex-girlfriend again. I wouldn't let myself phase again. Sam just smiled at me.

"I figured. But we haven't talked to the council yet. But they have no reason to keep make you so you should be in the clear." I smiled at Sam; he always treated me different than the others in the pack. Even when I thought he hated me (Which at the time he probably did) I still knew he treated me differently. He never scheduled me to run in bad weather and I was always in the biggest group, I'm not sure to be touched or offended by that one. But everything he did I knew he did it because he cared about me, even if it was like family, it was still something. "I better get you home before you get sick, it's cold out here." I snorted.

"Yeah maybe for normal people, but I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." I said the last part more seriously than the rest.

"I know, but it doesn't mean that I won't worry." He got up and offered me his hand, normally I would make some comment about me being able to do things for myself, but I knew that Sam loved to be a gentleman, so I let him have his fun.

"Thanks." He just smiled and led me to the path, we walked in silence. Sam never let go off my hand. By the time we got back to his house it was past midnight. My mom, Charlie, Emily and Rebecca were still there talking in the living room while Rory slept in her room.

"Sorry, we lost track of time." Sam apologized to everyone as we joined them. Sam was still holding my hand and everyone was looking at us suspiciously, if I were them I would to. Rebecca looked happy, my mom looked a mix of happiness and anger, Emily looked beyond pissed, and Charlie looked lost. He knew a little about our lives but not enough to know about imprinting so he didn't know why Sam just randomly left me for Emily and then just as randomly came back to me and everyone's (almost everyone) okay with it. From the outside I must look like a home wrecking slut. But it's not like I jumped at the chance to be with him, we still technically aren't together, yet. But now that Emily's pregnant things just got a whole lot more complicated.

"It's no problem honey. Rory was a darling." Becca said to her son. She turned to me, "Honey I don't think you should be driving this late and you don't want to wake Rory up. I'm sure you could stay here, isn't that right Sam?" she always had a way of putting people on the spot.

"Yeah I guess. If you want." Sam said nervously, he threw an apologetic smile at me. I just smiled back.

"Well I don't know I'll have to call Alex and Olivia, I'm supposed to work tomorrow."

"Nonsense, Sam you don't want this girl driving on our poorly light highway roads when it's pitch black outside, especially with Rory in the car."

"She has a point." Sam said giving in.

"Considering I still have wolf reflects and eye sight it won't be a problem." I said, I really didn't want to have to stay here for the night.

"Yes, but you won't get home till later and then you will have to wake up and you will be exhausted. If you stay here you have an excuse for not going in to work." Rebecca saw that I was about to protest and finished before I said anything. "Don't bother arguing with me Leah; you know I'm going to win." She was so stubborn.

"Leah I don't want you driving this late, you should just stay here." My mom said surprising everyone. I was too stunned to respond.

"Wait! What is going on?!?!" Emily had been quiet this whole time, but she couldn't take it anymore. "She can't stay here!"

"And why not? It's not like you live here?" Rebecca really didn't like Emily.

"He's my husband and you all are practically throwing her at him!"

"You won't be married for long and we are just watching out for Rory and Leah's safety."

"Oh whatever, you have always hated me. But you know what I'm having Sam's child two, I'm always going to be in your life. You can't just replace."

"Emily calm down. Stress isn't good for the baby." I said worried about her, I had had some problems with my pregnancy because of stress.

"Don't act like you care about me!" she snapped at me.

"Em, I do care-

"Then why did you do this to me?" I hated how it was okay for her to do it, but I was a horrible person when I was at least trying to fight it.

"It wasn't my fault." I said using the same words she said to me when I asked her the same question. She glared at me and ran out the front door slamming it on the way out. I kind of hoped she had woken up Rory so it would be another excuse to leave but she sleeps like a rock. I was trapped. I wanted to run after Emily and make sure she was okay like I always did and I wanted to leave and get far away from Sam so I wouldn't have to fight to keep my self control. But I'm pretty sure neither of them are options.

"Well now that that's dealt with." Rebecca said getting ready to leave.

"What nothing has been dealt with." I protested.

"Whatever you say." She knew I would eventually give in. Sam smiled at me making me feel a little better. Everyone left at the same time "giving Sam and me a chance to catch up" apparently. It was awkward, we just stood there for a while looking at anything but each other.

"You can have the bed." Sam offered.

"No it's fine I don't mind the coach." He just gave me one of those looks that say "can't you just be easy this one time". Sam went and got some blankets and I sat on the couch before he had a chance to. When he came back in the room he frowned at me while I held out my hand for the blankets.

"Fine then we can share the couch" he said smiling at me. Sam sat down next to me and put the blankets down on the coffee table.

"Or you can sleep in your own bed." Sam smiled as I leaned back so our faces weren't right next to each other.

"I'm not going to sleep in a bed while you're on this uncomfortable couch."

"It's not that bad."

"You can be so stubborn sometimes."

"I'm nothing if not stubborn."

"That's not true, being stubborn is one of your many amazing qualities." I blushed; he always thought my stubbornness was cute, only because he eventually always got his way. He leaned closer to me and I stood up really fast.

"You know what; I think I'm going to sleep in the bed after all." Sam chuckled as I walked towards the door. He always knew how to make me do stuff. I found Sam's room easily; his scent was all over the place. I curled up on his bed inhaling his scent. It was intoxicating. His bed was really warm, it reminded me of when Sam use to sneak into my room when we were dating; he would keep me so warm. I wanted nothing more than for him to be curled up next to me right now. Pretty soon I could hear steady breathing coming from the living room; Sam was sleeping. I got up from the bed searching for something to wear. I didn't like sleeping in my cloths so I looked through Sam's shirts. Almost every shirt brought back a memory; whether it is from when we were dating or from when I was in his pack. The last shirt I picked up made me gasp. It was my favorite shirt on him, the one he was wearing the first time we made love. It was a plane white shirt to begin with, but one time when he helped me paint my room and we got in a paint fight and his white shirt now has red streaks all over it. It brought tears to my eyes; he kept this shirt after everything. I needed to get some fresh air; I was so close to caving and giving into Sam, between his scent and remembering the Sam I fell in love with there was only so much I could handle. I carefully opened the bedroom door and snuck down the hall trying not to make a noise, Sam was a light sleeper. When I got into the living room Sam started to stir so I hurried to the front door, slipping out of it without a sound. I hurried out of the apartment building and walked to the beach. I was tired of pushing Sam away but I couldn't handle it if I got hurt again, I just have to wait until July and then I would have my answer. I was pacing on the beach by this point so I didn't hear the footsteps approach me until they were right behind me. I smiled; I must have woken Sam up. I turned around but didn't see Sam, instead Jacob stood there looking down at me.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing out here?" I asked him taking a step back; he was so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"Nothing, I was just running patrol and saw you out here alone."

"Thanks but I'm fine, I just needed to clear my head."

"Yeah, it must be crazy having everyone trying to force you to do what they want."

"Yeah it is." I smiled at Jacob, he always understood.

"Leah, what do you want?"

"I don't know it's all so confusing."

"Would you like some help figuring it out." He says moving closer to me.

"Ummm…. I think I should go." I said taking another step back; I was close to the edge of the water by now.

"Leah wait, I just want to try something." He said wrapping his arms around me, before I could pull away his lips were on mine. I tried to pull away but he was to strong so I just stood there a let him kiss me. When he finally pulled away I slapped him so hard I was afraid I broke my hand.

"What the hell Jake!" I shouted at him.

"Sorry Lee." He said raising his hand in defense. "I just wanted to try something."

"What the hell!" I repeated.

"Well I figured if Sam could break his imprint maybe I could."

"And you chose to try this theory on me!"

"Leah you're the only girl I have actually fallen in love with. If you can't break it then no one can." I froze; did Jake just say he fell in love with me? But this really wasn't the time to worry about that.

"What about Sam? Did you even think about him?"

"Well it's not like you guys are dating or anything."

"So…" I wasn't sure how to respond, technique Sam has no right to get upset about this. "You know how we feel about each other!" I was trying to calm down, the last thing I needed was to phase.

"Look I'm sorry Leah. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to see…"

"Why do you even want to break your imprint?"

"I don't know I just want a choice."

"Jake, you're happy, Sam wasn't. That's why the imprint broke. Imprints are supposed to complete you and give you kids. Sam and I are perfect for each other and we have Rory."

"So you're really just going to go back to him."

"If he doesn't imprint again, then yes."

"Well then can I give you some advice?"

"Sure, why not."

"Don't waste time waiting for something to go wrong."

"If only it was that simple." Jake just gave me a sympathetic smile and walked back into the forest. I should be getting back soon if I want to get any sleep. I slowly walk back to Sam's house thinking about what Jake said. At least now I knew that there was no one else that I want to be with, when Jake kissed me I felt nothing, all I wanted was to be kissing Sam. I walked into the apartment and Sam wasn't on the couch and there was a light on in the kitchen. I slowly walked in and saw him getting a cup of coffee.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" I asked. He looked up and smiled at me.

"I could ask you the same question." I smiled back at him. He walked over to me and almost immediately the smile disappeared from his face. Oh shit, I forgot, Jacob's scent must be all over me. "I guess I don't have to ask what you were doing." I can tell he was trying to hide the hurt in his voice but I could still hear it.

"Sam-"

"Leah you don't need to explain yourself. It's not like we're together or anything." He said the last part in a whisper.

"Sam nothing happened, well I mean something happened, but it meant nothing."

"Leah it doesn't matter."  
"Sam please listen to me!" I begged. "Nothing is going on; it was just a stupid test."

"Yeah Leah I understand, really." He still sounded upset. I walked over to Sam and wrapped my arms around him, after a moment he hugged me back.

"Sam, I love you." He froze for a second and then pulled back a little, searching my face.

"I love you too." He must have been pleased with what he saw. He leaned in a bit and I closed my eyes. We stood like that for a few seconds before I opened my eyes again. I gave him a confused look. I thought for sure he was going to kiss me.

"Lee, I'm not going to do anything that you're not ready for. I think we should wait until everything settles down." With that he kisses me on my forehead and goes back to the living room. I sunk to the floor. I wish everything would just settle down already and I wish people would stop forcing Sam and I together, the more people push me towards him the more I pull away. When I finally heard Sam's breathing relax I quickly walked back to my/Sam's room. I pulled out his paint stained T-shirt and put it on it was like a dress on me so I didn't bother looking for shorts. I curled up in Sam's bed and quickly fell asleep. That night my dreams consisted of Sam.

**Sam's POV (When Leah goes for a walk)**

I heard the door click close and I sat up. I don't blame her for needing to go clear her head; a lot happened today. I wasn't sure if I should wait up for her or just go back to sleep. I decided I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight so I walked into the kitchen and began to make coffee. I sat at the table for ten minutes waiting for the coffee to brew, when it finished I walked over and started making my coffee when I heard the door open and footsteps make their way to the kitchen. I looked up and saw Leah standing their watching me.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" she asked. I looked up and smiled at her.

"I could ask you the same question." She smiled one of her rare breathtaking smiles. I missed seeing her smile. I walked over to me and smelt a familiar scent, but it wasn't hers. Jacob's scent was all over her; the only way that would happen is if they were extremely close for a while. The smile disappeared off my face and I stopped in my tracks. "I guess I don't have to ask what you were doing." I tried to keep my voice even but I could tell she saw through it.

"Sam-"

"Leah you don't need to explain yourself. It's not like we're together or anything." I said the last part in a whisper.

"Sam nothing happened, well I mean something happened, but it meant nothing." Oh great something _did _happen.

"Leah it doesn't matter." I just wanted to clear my head.  
"Sam please listen to me!" she begged. "Nothing is going on; it was just a stupid test."

"Yeah Leah I understand, really." What kind of stupid test would make it okay for him to kiss my- well we aren't really anything right now but everyone knows we are _going _to be together. She slowly walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me, I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around, I guess I just have to believe her when she says it meant nothing, it's not like I am a saint or anything.

"Sam, I love you." I froze for a second and then pulled back a little, searching her face. I knew how she felt but it was different hearing her say it.

"I love you too." When I looked into her eyes I could tell she meant it. I leaned in a bit and she closed her eyes, I was about to kiss her but then I thought better of it. We stood like that for a few seconds before she opened her eyes again. She gave me a confused look.

"Lee, I'm not going to do anything that you're not ready for. I think we should wait until everything settles down." I kiss her on her forehead and go back to the living room. Sitting down I try to ignore the fact that Jacob had kissed Leah, but she told me she loved me so shouldn't that be all that matters. I lay down, now exhausted since I left my coffee in the kitchen and I knew Leah would want some time to think things through before seeing me again. So I lay down on the couch and fall asleep.

I woke up at about four in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep. I slowly walked down the hall and into my room where Leah was sleeping; I just wanted to make sure she was okay. When I walk in there she is lying on top of the sheets and all she is wearing is my old T-shirt, I recognized that shirt, it had always been my favorite. But I hadn't worn it in a long time because Emily hated it. She tried to get me to give it away but I just couldn't, it meant too much to me. I noticed she wasn't wearing anything else but the shirt that must have ridden up in the night because it was almost all the way up her thigh. I quickly left the room, I knew now that no matter what I would always love Leah, she still made me feel like we were in high school. No matter what I was determined to get Leah back.

**Review and vote on the poll!! The next chapter will pretty much decide everything, I'm going to skip and few months and Emily's going to have her baby. Right now the polls are literally tied whether Sam should or shouldn't imprint, tell me what you think because I'm torn! **


	19. Labor Pains

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**Sorry it has taken me so long. **

**Labor Pains**

**Leah's POV**

It was May now, I was about to graduate from my business class in a few hours. Exams were over so I had more time to spend with Rory and Alex. The only times I saw Sam were for the holidays and we kept it professional. He understood that I had to wait and see what happened before we could be together, so we both agreed it would be easier to see each other as little as possible. So we've gone back to Alex driving Rory back and forth. I missed him but it was easier this way. I didn't go to La Push but I've seen a lot of the pack, Kim and Jared brought Claire here a few weeks ago. Claire had been thrilled and is coming to my graduations with the rest of the pack. I hadn't heard if Sam was going but I assumed he would be there, at least I hoped he would. I wanted to share this day with him. I had nothing to do for the rest of the week. Then after that I would be crazy busy. Olivia and I are finally going to open that inn we always wanted! We didn't know where or when but I finally had a business diploma, we could do it we just needed an inn or a lot of money. But neither seems likely right now. I was getting ready to go out, Alex and Rory were taking me out to lunch to celebrate.

"You ready yet?" Alex called down the hall.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I called back. I glanced at my reflection one last time, it was good enough. I was wearing a short light blue dress, nothing to fancy. After all it would be covered by my graduation gown. I walked into the living room where Rory and Alex were waiting.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"You look beautiful." He said wrapping me in a tight hug. He sounded like he was choking on tears. I pulled back a bit to see his face.

"Are you crying?" I asked.

"No, it's just that… I don't know… It seems like just yesterday…" it was apparent I wasn't going to get anything out of him. Rory was laughing at Alex trying to form a sentence.

"Come on lets go." I said dragging them out of the house. Alex was driving, but it wasn't towards the restaurant. I gave him a questioning look.

"Your aunt wanted me to give her a ride. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." I loved my aunt. She stood by me through everything even though Emily was her daughter. It took us a few minutes to get there.

"Leah, why don't you go ahead and go in, I'll get Rory."

"Okay." I headed for the front door and walked in. As soon as I walked in everyone jumped out and yelled surprise. I wasn't sure what to say, I was so touched that they thought to throw me a surprise part.

"Congrats honey." I heard my aunt say as she pulled me into a hug. I slowly walked through the room thanking people and hugging a few. I was almost done greeting everyone when I smelled two familiar scents, two I hoped I would never smell together again.

I looked up and saw a very pregnant Emily sitting abnormally close to Sam. Sam didn't even seem to notice he was staring at me with a slight smile on his face. I smiled at him and his face light up, Emily must have noticed because she glared at me and moved closer to Sam. He finally noticed and stood up faster than humanly possible. I smiled to myself and turned away, I started talking to Kim and Jared about the wedding; we were going to have to start planning it soon. I glanced over at Sam; he was talking to Jacob now, it made me feel better that he wasn't talking to Emily anymore. I turned back to Kim and Jared but Emily had come over and was talking about how Sam took her to all her appointments.

"I'm going to go find Alex." Emily smirked at me, she knew what to do and say to piss me off. I went straight outside without even looking for Alex or Rory, I could hear them and I didn't want to ruin their fun. I walked to the edge of the woods trying to calm my breathing. I knew Emily was pregnant, but it still hurt to see it.

"Congratulations." Sam said as he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and leaned into him.

"Thanks for coming."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He told me sending chills down my spine. "I know you said you needed time but I really wanted to see you graduate."

"I'm glad you came." I said turning around and wrapping my arms around him. I rested my head against his chest, breathing his scent in. I hadn't realized how much I missed him until now. We stayed like this for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. "So Emily's gotten pretty big huh?" I said trying to sound casual, but failing miserably.

"Yeah, he's getting really big." Sam said excitedly, I wished I had had this experience with him, that I had told him when I was pregnant. "She's due anytime now." This was new information.

"Really, I didn't know that." I said pulling back, I regretted even bringing Emily up.

"You okay Lee?" he asked.

"Yeah, it just took me by surprise. I guess I should have figured but I wasn't thinking."

"Leah relax." He said pulling me back into a hug. I relaxed a little. "So you're finally graduating?"

"Yeah, finally! It's been like what four years since I've been in high school." I said letting him change the subject.

"You sound happy." he said cupping my face with his hand, he smiled at me and my heart stuttered which made him smile even wider.

"I am." I whispered back, if he didn't have super hearing he wouldn't have heard me. He leaned in and I closed my eyes. I could feel his hot breath on my face. He gently kissed my check and pulled back. I sighed, I had said that I didn't think we should be together until the baby was born, I just didn't think it would be this hard.

"We should get going; the ceremony is going to start soon." I said trying to gather myself.

"Yeah, but first I want to give you something." He said pulling a box out of his jacket. It was a thin, blue velvet box.

"Sam you didn't have to-" he put a finger on my lips telling me to be quiet.

"Before you say anything you should know that I did not spend a dime on this and you _do _deserve something, you accomplished something that very few people from La Push do. It is especially amazing considering you are a werewolf and have single handedly raised our child."

"The way you talk about me you would think I'm something special."

"You _are _special Lee-Lee." He said kissing my nose. "Now here, open it." He said placing the box in my hand. I gently removed the bow and opened the lid. It was a beautiful necklace, simple but beautiful. A diamond encrusted heart dangled form a silver chain. It looked so expensive.

"Oh my god! Where did you get this?!" I gasped.

"Do you like it?" he asked smiling.

"I love it! It's beautiful." I stood on my toes to reach him and pulled him into a kiss. He was surprised but didn't hesitate to kiss me back. We broke apart gasping.

"Wow. I should get you jewelry more often." I laughed.

"So where did you get it?" I asked.

"It was my mom's, she wanted you to have it."

"Thank you so much! I love it!" I said wrapping my arms around him. I hugged him closely enjoying the moment. I heard the door open and looked over Sam's shoulder. Emily was glaring at me from the porch. Sam didn't let go though, he just sighed and hugged me tighter.

"No matter what happens I will always love you." He whispered. I wanted to believe him, and I did to an extent but I had this constant nagging feeling that I should still have my guard up.

"My mom wants to get some pictures." Emily said stiffly.

"We will be in in a second." Sam said without taking his eyes off me. Emily glared at me one more time and then stormed back in the house.

"Maybe you should go check on her, she seemed really mad."

"She'll be fine, I don't want to leave. You change your mind so often I'm never sure when I can be with you." He said smiling and kissing my neck.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked acting like I was mad.

"Well right now you are letting me kiss you and hold you but in a little while I don't know if you will be pushing me away again."

"Just a month or two and we will know for sure about the imprinting thing."

"Yeah, yeah. Back to the imprinting thing."

"I just want to be sure."

"I know." he said letting my lips trace my jaw line. His hand wound around my waist. I heard a gasp from inside and instantly knew who it was. Sam and I finally pulled apart and looked at each other. We walked quickly into the house. Emily was sitting on the couch gasping. There was a puddle where she must have been standing. Finally the day I have been praying for and dreading was here. Sam rushed to Emily's side and held her hand, I had to take deep breathes to calm myself down. I felt arms wrap around me but they weren't who I wanted to be with right now.

"I'm fine Al." I told him. Sam glanced over at me but as soon as he did Emily gasped again taking his attention back. Everyone was frozen in place, not sure what to do, even Sam and Emily just sat there.

"We have to get her to the hospital." I said everyone looked at me shocked. "She's going into labor! She needs to go to a hospital!" everyone finally snapped out of it and started running around getting things together. I just stood there while everyone ran past me, Sam got Emily into the car and they headed to the hospital with everyone following them. I was the only one left in the house. I just stood in the same spot, afraid of what I might find at the hospital.

After about twenty minutes I was able to make myself move and I began to slowly walk to the hospital. It was only a thirty minute walk. When I got there everyone was sitting in the waiting room except Sam. I sat down by Rory and Alex and helped Rory on her coloring sheet. I felt bad because I haven't been spending as much time with her as usual because of college.

"Oh crap!" I said looking down at my watch.

"What?!?!" Alex sat on the floor next to me, his voice laced with concern.

"I missed my award ceremony." I said trying to hide how upset I was. Emily even managed to take away my award ceremony.

"Oh, Lee, I'm sorry. I guess we lost track of time." Alex said wrapping his arms around me trying to make me feel better.

"Its fine, ceremonies aren't important, I still graduated."

"Yeah, but I know you were looking forward to it. You have been working so hard for this. We can reenact it later if you want." I laughed a little at this; Alex always tried to make me feel better.

"I'm good, really. I had a party and that's enough."

"Yeah and apparently you got a lot out of it." He said pulling on my necklace; I had totally forgotten I was wearing it.

"Sam gave it to me." I said pulling it back a little defensively. I knew how much Alex objected to Sam.

"I didn't mean anything by it Lee, he's not that bad and it's obvious that he loves you."

"Thanks Al, it means a lot coming from you."

"Yeah we just have to get through the next few hours and then everything will go back to normal."

"Yeah. How long are they supposed to be in there?"

"Another hour or two, it depends. Remember when you had Rory, it was like five hours." I groaned, I couldn't wait four more hours.

An hour later Sam came out telling everyone he had a baby boy. While everyone crowded him I stayed in the back coloring with Rory. He had seen Emily since the baby was born and he has yet to look at me, I wasn't sure what this meant but I had a bad feeling about this.

"Hey honey do you want to go see you baby brother?" Sam asked Rory, he was now standing in front of me. I didn't look at him; I just kept my eyes on Rory, analyzing her reaction. A huge smile broke across her face; she was excited when I told her she was going to be a big sis. Sam picked Rory up and I still refused to look at him. "Lee-" he said trying to get me to look at him.

"Yeah, she can go with you, I'm going to go over to the college and get my diploma."

"Oh- I was hoping you would come with me to see my son." He still sounded like he cared but then again he always did. I slowly raised my eyes to look at him, he was smiling at me, he still looked like he loved me, maybe he didn't re-imprint on Emily.

"Well I guess it can wait." He helped me up while he was still holding Rory. We walked to the hospital nursery. Sam's son was the only one in there, he was so small.

"What's his name?" Rory asked.

"We haven't named him yet. Do you have any ideas?" I hung back while they looked at the baby. He was adorable. Sam got his son out of the bassinet so that Rory could hold him. Sam sat on a rocking chair with Rory on his lap and the baby on hers. "Leah come here." He called over to me. I walked to him and sat in the chair next to him. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. "I told you I will always love you." He whispered as he pulled away. I couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across my face. "I'm sorry about your award ceremony."

"It's no big deal, I had a party."

"Yeah but it was your special day."

"No, it was yours, you have a son now. How's Emily doing?" I asked.

"She's sleeping." He said looking down at his baby, he seemed like he cared about Emily but just as a friend.

"Any idea what you are going to name him?"

"Not really, Emily and I haven't really discussed it."

"What do you think his name is?"

"I'm not really good with names, what do you think?"

"I think he looks like a Jonathan."

"Really?" Sam said looking at me curiously.  
"Yeah, why?"

"You can just come up with a name that fast."

"Yea I came up with Rory's the first time I looked at her."

"Okay, than Jonathan it is. You know what I just thought of, I still don't know Rory's full name." that's true I never did use her middle name around him.

"It's Lorelai Kimberly Uley."

"You gave her my last name?"

"She is your daughter after all. And named her after Kim and you."

"Okay since you're so good at names what is his middle name then?"

"Uh- Jonathan Ryan Uley." He smiled at me and held my hand. Rory yawned and rested her head against Sam.

"I better get her home." I told Sam.

"Ok, can you put John back into his crib." I picked up John, he was so small, I missed holding a baby in my arms. I carefully put him in his crib and he quickly feel to sleep. Sam moved behind me, cradling Rory in his arms.

"Do you think I can stop by your house later?"

"What about John?" John could be released today but I wasn't sure how the living arrangements were going to work.

"Well I was thinking if you wouldn't mind me crashing at your place for a while. Emily didn't want to hold John; the doctors think she has postpartum depression."

"That's horrible. Is she going to get help?"

"I don't know she's saying she's fine but she wants me to move in with her and take care of him, but I don't think I can take care of a new born by myself."

"Well if it's in the interest of the baby I guess that would be okay. What do you think Rory?" she smiled at me.

"I want baby John and Daddy to stay with us!" she said getting excited.

"Well I guess that's settled. When do you want to come over?"

"As soon as possible!" he said kissing me on the lips. For once everything was finally going great!

**Review!! I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner!**


	20. Another Custody Fight

**Another Custody Fight**

**I'm sooo sorry it has taken me so long. I've been super busy but I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Don't forget to review when you finish reading and tell me what you think so far and what should happen next.**

Sam was checking Jonathan out. I walked down to the hall and stood outside Emily's room, I didn't know what to do but it seemed weird that she was just letting Jonathan go; she had wanted a baby so much. I slowly opened the door and looked in; she was sitting up in bed flipping channels on the T.V. She glared at me when she saw me.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I just wanted to make sure your okay." I said fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"You have taken everything from me and you want to know if I'm okay! What do you think?!?!"

"I didn't take anything from you, you pushed everything away. You won't even hold your son!" she was silent. "Em, I don't want to fight, you need to pull yourself together or you'll lose everything." With that I left the room and walked towards where Sam, Jonathan, and Rory. I tried to pull myself together before I got to them but Sam could tell something was wrong, he was always able to read me so easily. He gave me a questioning look and I just shrugged my shoulders letting him know I didn't want to discuss it in front of the kids. So instead I just said "Let's go home."

"I like the sound of that." Sam said smiling a little as he picked up John's carrier and held Rory's hand with his available one. The ride home was quiet, John and Rory feel asleep in the back and Sam and I were just taking in the moment. We pulled into the house and saw a car parked out front, once I saw how nice the car was I instantly knew who it was; the Cullen's had come to my house for some reason. Sam and I got out, Sam got John's carrier and I picked up Rory. We walked in only to find my house was completely baby proofed.

"Surprise!" Alice yelled as we walked in.

"Shhh!" I whispered pointing to the sleeping John.

"Oh, sorry."

"So what's the surprise?" Sam asked skeptically.

"We set the nursery up." She said gesturing to Bella, Rosalie, and Esme. Thank God someone thought about it, I totally forgot.

"Go ahead; tell me, I'm a life saver aren't I?"

"You're a life saver." I told her giving her a hug. Sam still seemed stiff so I placed a hand on his forearm. He seemed to relax a little. "Sam, why don't you bring John to his room." He nodded and picked John up and I placed Rory on the couch and sat down next to her. The Cullens followed my lead and sat down, "How did you know Sam would be staying here?"

"Well Carlisle told us about the hospital and then we heard that Emily had her baby so we assumed Sam would be staying with you and we figured you might need a place for John when you get him. So here we are." Rosalie answered. Rosalie and I bonded after Bella had her kid; we discovered we had a lot in common. Sam came back out and sat next to me wrapping an arm protectively around me.

"Well we should get going. I hope you enjoy the room and all the baby stuff." Bella said standing up. We never did get a long but we put up with each other for Jake.

"Thanks for everything." I said standing up and hugging all of them. When they left I realized how tired I really was, I leaned against Sam.

"Are you tired?" he asked kissing my nose.

"Yeah, but I wanna see John's room." I said standing up.

"K, I'll go put Rory in her room." I walked down the hall and looked into my old guest room, it was now painted blue and was a perfect baby boy's room, I walked to the crib and saw a sleeping John laying in it. I felt Sam wrap his arms around my waist. We stood there for a little while and then slowly made our way back to the living room, enjoying the couple hours we had before the baby would be crying and Rory would be talking non-stop.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually I kind of am, what do you have?"

"Your favorite." I said getting up. Sam followed me into the kitchen and I pulled out a box of Mac and Cheese. "I'm not sure if it still is your favorite, but you used to love it." He kissed me.

"I haven't had Mac and Cheese since the last time you made it for me." he told me, pulling me closer. I should have figured Emily wouldn't make any, it was too simple for her, she liked to show off her cooking 'abilities'. Even though I taught her everything she knows she still thinks she's better than me.

"Well you wanna help make some." I said teasing him. He frowned at me, teasing me back. I kissed his mouth.

"Okay, so I've totally forgotten how to make some so you might need to teach me again."

"Well I am an amazing teacher." He laughed and we started to make the Mac and cheese. We laughed the whole time. Bye the time we finished we were so hungry we ate it straight from the pan, feeding each other, just like we used to in high school. When we finished Sam sat down and pulled me on his lap. "Is it just me or does this all feel too easy?" I said turning to look at him in the eye. His smile wavered but I could tell he was working really hard to keep up the happy pretense.

"Maybe fate decided to give us a break. I think we definitely disserve it."

"But what about Emily, no parent should miss their child growing up." I said the last part before I thought about it. Sam frowned and refused to look me in the eye. "Sam, I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"Don't apologize, there's nothing we can do about it now. And as far Emily it's her chose, if she wants to be in her son's life I'm not going to stop her, but I'm not going to force her into it." Sam still wouldn't look me in the eye, so I got up and walked out the back door and he followed me, just like I knew he would. When I got to the edge of the forest I began to take off my clothing.

"What are you doing!?!?!" Sam asked shocked and a little hopeful.

"Just take off your cloth and phase." I instructed.

"Why are we phasing?" the hope was gone, now he was just confused. I gave him that look that I always gave when I just wanted him to do what I say and not question me. I turned around so he couldn't see me, not that it would be anything new, but I still wasn't ready for that step. We both phased and I had to focus to get back in Sam's pack, I was glad Jacob's pack wasn't phased because all I was thinking about was Sam, I had snuck a peek at him when we were changing and he was now all I could think of. I cleared my mind and switched packs, Sam's pack was gone to, but I think Sam had told them to phase back, someone had to be running patrol after all. Sam was staring at me and I could feel the love and adoration I always felt when I was in his head, but this time it made me happy not angry because it was focused at me.

Okay so why are we phased? Sam thought at me.

_I know you can't get back anytime with Rory but I was thinking you might be able to at least see her. _I started thinking about my first ultra sound, hearing Rory's heart beat for the first time. Then I thought about after I had Rory, how small and delicate she was. I thought about the first time she rolled over, the first time she crawled, took her first step, said her first word, her first day of school. I thought about every event Sam missed out on in Rory's life. I could feel all of Sam's emotions, pride, amazement, everything I felt when I thought about her. When I was finished we both stayed phased and just thought over everything Rory had done.

_We better get back, John might wake up soon. _I said ruining the moment. Sam agreed and we both phased back and got dressed. We got inside and Rory and John were still fast asleep.

"Thanks Leah, you have no idea how much that all meant to me."

"No problem, I might have some home videos you could watch." He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I do have a question though: where am I going to sleep? John's in the guest room and there are no more extra rooms." He smiled smugly at me.

"There's always the couch." I said smiling just as smugly back at him and walking to my room, "Or you could share with Alex, it's up to you." I looked back at him and smiled; he just smiled back and followed me to my room. Once we got the door shut his lips were on mine, my hands explored his body and his did the same to me. His lips traveled from my lips down my neck, he unbuttoned my shirt and began kissed my breast. I pulled away remembering something. I ran to the door and locked it, the last thing we needed was for Rory to walk in, Sam smiled and pulled me on the bed. I pulled off his shirt, almost ripping it off; my hands ran down his toned chest. He was intoxicating, the more I saw the more I wanted. He hesitated at my jeans, making sure I was okay, which made me want him all that more. I kissed his lips more passionately than I had in years, in a matter of seconds I was stripped down to my panties, which barely covered anything, and Sam was wearing absolutely nothing.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered against my neck, as he placed kisses all over me.

"Sam, I can't take it anymore." I said pulling him closer. In one fluid movement he had my panties off and was lying on top of me. "Sam, I want you now." I whispered in between kisses. I always knew being a werewolf made _everything_ bigger, but I hadn't thought about the effect it would have in bed considering when I found out about them I didn't want to sleep with any of them. The fact that it takes a lot to wear a werewolf out, especially an alpha, was only one of the many perks. By the time we finished I was exhausted, I just rested my head on his chest and traced the tattoo he had on his chest, right across his heart. I had a similar one on my wrist because we got them together, for each other. Mine was 23, Sam's jersey number in high school and Sam's was my initials, they were in the same font and design. I slowly traced the L. S. C., he placed his hand on mine, holding it on his heart. I could feel the steady beat of it, I could stay this way forever, but like all good things, it had to come to an end. The front door opened and I could hear Alex's, Sam's, and Jacob's pack walking in my house. Sam and I looked at each other.

"Come on we have to get up." Sam said sitting up and dragging me with him. We through on our cloth and I checked myself in the mirror to make sure I didn't look that suggestive; of course they could probably smell it on me. Sam put on his tight black shirt and I couldn't help but kissing him, we were half way on the bed when Sam stopped. "You really want to do this with three packs of wolves in the next room?" Sam asked. I sighed and got off him. We finally made it out of the bedroom door but I didn't want to deal with the packs so I told Sam to go ahead and I was going to check on Rory and John. I slowly opened Rory's door and saw Alex there checking on her, she was still fast asleep. When Alex heard the door he turned around and gave me a questioning look, I just shrugged at him and closed the door and went to check on John. He was still sleeping to, so I quietly snuck over to his bed and looked down at him. There was no denying that he was Sam's, even though he was only a day old he looked just like him. But I couldn't deny his resemblance to Emily either. I quickly walked out of the room and headed to the living room, where I could hear all the guys talking at once really loudly, and I could guess what they were talking about because as soon as I got into the living room it instantly got quiet. I waited for someone to speak but when it was clear no one would I decided to.

"As fun as this is, I have to go to work." At that moment Alex came down the hall.

"I'm sure Olivia would understand you were…Ummm… well….preoccupied." as Alex said that everyone in the room laughed, it was really annoying being around people with super senses all the time. I blushed and glanced over at Sam who wasn't paying any attention, instead he was glaring at Jacob who was glaring right back, I couldn't tell who was angrier, but apparently I was the only one who noticed the two alphas. Kim gave me a questioning look and I gestured at them. She frowned and stood up walking right between their eye connections, bumping into Sam in the process. He looked up to see what was going on, one look at my face and he looked down at his hands in his lap, he looked like a kid that was caught doing something they weren't supposed to be doing. I really wanted Sam and Jacob to try and work it out and they both knew this. The rest of the room was still talking, oblivious to the tension.

"Do you mind if I hang out with you at your work?" Kim asked and I nodded, Sam must have realized that I was leaving because he came over to me, wrapping his arms around me and giving me a kiss on the lips. Now everyone was paying attention because there was a simultaneous "Awww" as we kissed. Sam smiled against my lips. If I got any happier I think I might explode. Kim and I headed out; Alex stopped me as soon as I got outside.

"Lee, I'm moving out." He said abruptly.

"What?! Why?!"

"Cause I really don't want to have to stay up hearing what just happened in your room." My cheeks turned bright red.

"Right, I didn't think about that. But it is kind of your house, I mean it was _your parents, _I should find a new place, not you."

"But then Rory would have to adjust to a new home and everything, it's easier this way. And I can just crash with a pack brother until I find a permanent place to stay. And Leah I'm really happy for you." He said hugging me, we began to walk to the Inn and I was really glad that Alex was moving out because I didn't want to have to worry about him tonight, I was just excited I would be able to go to 'sleep', or the little sleep I would actually get, and I would wake up next to Sam, for the rest of my life.

**Review!!!**


	21. Perfection with a Lot of Problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**Perfection with a Lot of Problems- Well That's Love**

**Leah's POV**

"Okay, spill." Olivia demanded as soon as I walked through the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, I was at the party when Emily went into labor and you're smiling still so I take it he didn't re-imprint."

"See you don't need me to tell you anything."

Olivia squealed. "So now what? Is he going to move in with you? Are you even going to let him back in your life?"

"Well she already let him back in her bed." Kim said smirking at me. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Oh My GOD! You didn't?! I can't believe how fast ya'll are moving. I assume he's going to move in with you."

"Yeah he is." I said quietly, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry, your secrets safe with us." Olivia tried to comfort me.

"Yeah and the three other packs."

"Did Sam tell them, cause that's something a douche would do?"

"No, the packs just figured it out." I said defensively. We spent the next half hour gossiping and talking about our relationships; mine was the only one where interesting things happened though because the others were imprinted and didn't have anything to worry about.

The front desk phone rang and I went to answer it leaving Kim and Olivia to talk, I was so happy that they bonded so well.

"Pacific Inn how can I help you?" I heard a panicked voice on the other line.

**Sam's POV**

I was in a complete daze, Leah was perfect and I loved her with everything I had. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and talented, she was everything. She was all I could think about as the packs discussed patrol for the next couple of weeks.

"Sam are you even paying attention." I heard Jared say.

"I think he's too distracted with sleeping with Leah and may I be the first to say nice job, that girl is hot." Ryan from Alex's pack said.

"Dude that's my sister." Seth complained.

"Doesn't make her less hot." Collin chimed in.  
"Can we change the subject?" I asked, getting uncomfortable.

"Why? You can't share."

"No I can't so let's change the subject." I said getting territorial.

"Alright, back to the patrol schedule. I assume Leah isn't going to be phasing, Sam do you think you can do a few patrols, were trying to stretch our boundaries since there have been a lot of vampire scents right outside our reach."

"Uh…., let me talk to Leah first, to make sure she's okay with it."

"Ok and you're going to be staying here permanently?"

"Yeah, I figure I can run things from here for as long a little while and then I can retire."

"You're going to retire!"

"When did you decide this?!"

"You can't retire!"

Everyone started talking at once.

"Hey! Hey, everyone be quiet, let Sam explain himself." Jacob said, finally stepping up to his birth right. Don't get me wrong I was still pissed at him but he makes a good alpha.

I waited for everyone to quiet down before I began. "Well as you all know Leah and I have gotten back together and she has stopped phasing so I have decided to stop with her. And I don't have to even bother training a new alpha; the packs can simply get back together."

"Are you sure about this? It can't be easy, Leah's still phasing and it's been what like six months."

"I know, but it's worth it." I said, sure of myself for the first time in a long time.

"Ok then that's settled." They finished discussing patrol and everyone started to leave. I saw Jacob getting up and walked over to him.

"Hey can I talk to you for a sec.?" he nodded looking uncomfortable. "I was wondering if you needed any help at the garage."

"Uh…, yeah we could. It doesn't pay much but its pretty flexible hours."

"Ok, that sounds great."

"Sam, about Leah, you don't have to worry about any competition from me, I just want her to be happy."

"Thanks." He just nodded and left. As soon as he did John woke up, screaming at the top of his lungs. I ran to his room and picked him up. I tried to rock him back and forth to calm him down, but nothing was working.

"Daddy, why is John crying?" Rory asked as she walked into John's room.

"I don't know baby" I said being completely honest "I'm going to go call your mom." I got up and walked to the living room getting the phone.

I recognized Leah's voice as soon as she answered.

"Lee, John woke up and won't stop crying."

"Sam calm down, did you try feeding him?"

"No, how do I do that?"

"I'll be right there." She said hanging up.

"Is mommy coming home?" Rory asked trying to talk over her brother.

"Yeah, she should be here soon." I said hopefully, still trying to calm John down.

Ten minutes later Leah walked through the door and walked straight over to me picking up John.

"Do you want your bottle?" she asked him in a baby voice. She started talking to him and calmed him down almost instantly.

"How did you do that?" I asked baffled.

"Years of practice." She said flashing me one of her breath taking smiles, I felt my heart stutter. "Come on, now I'm going to teach you how to make a bottle. Come on Rory, I'll teach you to."

"Why isn't Rory in school?" I asked, just realizing that, I was pretty sure it was a Wednesday.

"Honey, It's Summer vacation." Leah said giving me her famous condescending look.

"Oh, right. I guess I'm just not used to the whole school schedule, I haven't had to worry about it in years." She just smiled and preceded making the bottle. She showed me how to make sure it wasn't too hot and how to make it. Then she handed me the bottle and John. "Wait, you want me to feed him?!"

"Yes, you are his father after all." I took John and began to feed him; it was easier than I thought it would be. I went and sat down at the kitchen table. The whole time Rory was just sitting at the table looking at the comics.

"Rory do you wanna help feed him?" I asked, trying to get her involved. I didn't want her to feel like John was more important.

"I don't know how." She said in a whisper.

"Well I'll show you." She came over and I pulled her on my lap and let her hold John's bottle. I loved having both of them in my arms. I saw a flash and looked up; Leah was taking a Polaroid of us. I gave her a questioning look.

"What? It was too cute to resist." She said smiling and placing a kiss on my lips, on Rory's forehead and on John's nose. I could tell she was unsure how to act towards John. She wanted to act like his mom, but she didn't want to take Emily's spot. She went to the fridge and put the Polaroid on it.

"I was thinking about taking John to La Push for a little while today to see Emily." I said abruptly, causing Leah to freeze.

"Okay." she said rather stiffly. "Rory you can come to work with me then. Why don't you go get ready." She told Rory, smiling at her. This couldn't be good; she wanted to talk to me alone. I went to put John down in one of the many bouncers the Cullens had given us, but Leah stopped me, taking John from me. "He needs to be burped." She said and gently started patting his back.

"Lee, what's wrong? I thought you wanted Emily to be in John's life."

"I do, but if we want to make this work we have to talk, you can't just decide to do something."

"Well that's why I'm talking to you now. If you don't want me to go just tell me."

"You should go." I was so confused.

"Then what are we arguing about?"

"You retiring!" she snapped. "Why did I have to find out from Alex?"  
"Lee, I didn't think it was a big deal."

"How could is it not a big deal?!" she placed John in the bouncer and turned to me. She looked upset but I wasn't sure why.

"Lee, what's really going on?"

"I'm ruining your life." she said in a whisper, not looking at me.

"Lee, look at me," I cupped her face making her look at me. "You are doing everything but ruining my life. I haven't been this happy in my whole life. Just because things are changing doesn't mean it's bad." She nodded and allowed me to pull her into a hug. This is what we've always done, fight and make up. We have always fought cause let's face it we're not perfect, but we love each other and are willing to fight to make it work.

"You better get going if you want to make it to Emily's if you want to make it back home before it gets dark. Are you going to stay the night?"

"No, I don't want to miss my first night in my new home." She smiled at me and kissed me on the lips, it was brief but it was still amazing.

I got John's stuff together and headed off to Emily's, I knew Leah was worried, but I had to do this one thing for John, like Leah said, he deserved both parents. The drive was short and easy, John remained asleep, just like Leah said he would and I had an extra bottle on hand. I got John out and walked up to my old house, ringing the doorbell. Emily answered, looking like she hadn't seen daylight in ages, she had given birth to our son last night and she was acting as she was grieving. She was all in black, her hair was a mess in a pony tail and she had rings under her eyes.

"Sam, I knew you would come back." I knew I should have asked Leah to come but I didn't want her to have to go through this.

"Emily, I haven't come back. I thought you would want to meet your son." I said stiffly.

"Oh." She said, her face falling a little. That angered me, she should be happy to see her son.

"Can we come in?" she nodded; it looked like a whole different place. There were no lights on and all the pictures of Leah were gone. We hadn't had many but the few that were up were now, I assume, in the fire place, considering it was summer there was no other reason for it to be on. For the first time Emily looked at John and smiled. "Do you want to hold him?" I asked. She nodded and held out her arms, I put him gently in them and she held him awkwardly. John started to fuss and I saw Emily begin to tear up. "He's probably hungry, here's his bottle." She fed him and he stopped fussing but he still looked upset.

"Take him back." Emily said.

"Em, I want you to be in his life."

"Why? He has Leah."

"Yeah but he should have his mom."

"Will you be living with Leah?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"I want sole custody then."

"What?! Are you insane?! You've held him once!" I yelled. There was no way I would let that happen.

"I don't want him growing up in Leah's home."

"So you're going to make me choose."  
"It should be an easy choice." She said smugly. I picked up John and left without another word.

When I was halfway home I decided to wait till morning to stress Leah out.

**Leah's POV**

I was happy for John that he would have both parents, but I wanted Sam to want me to go with him. I know it was petty but I couldn't help but feel jealous. Sam and I would always have Rory, but Emily and Sam had the experience and they were together a little longer than Sam and I were. Rory came out of her room ready to go. She was excited to hang out, we hadn't spent much time together lately and I felt bad about that, so maybe this thing would turn out to be a good thing. When I got to the Inn Jared was there with Kim and Olivia, the latter immediately sent me to the beach when she saw Rory. I swear it was like I was barely working. Kim and Jared came to the beach with us. Kim, Rory and I were half way through a huge sand castle when Jared pulled me away from the group.  
"Lee, we need to talk."

"It's never good when I hear those words." Jared smiled at me.

"It's good; I'm just trying to figure out how to say this without getting slapped."

"If it's good why would I slap you?" I asked confused.

"Okay, I'm just going to come out with it because I hate when people beat around the bush, it builds up way to much suspense…" he said beating around the bush, he always rambled when he was nervous, it's one of the many things we have in common. I frowned at him, telling him to spit it out. "Okay well you know how you have a tendency to screw up your own life." I was seeing where he was thinking I would slap him, but I restrained myself because I knew he was right. "Well don't do that to Sam this time. You do it to protect yourself when things started getting to good to imagine, but it's different this time. It's almost like Sam imprinted on you, but stronger---"

"Wait," I interrupted. "What's stronger than imprinting?" I was so confused.

"Sam's love for you." Wow, I felt like I couldn't breathe. "I was in his head when he first dated you, when he was with Emily and now. And every time he was with Emily was nothing compared to you, none of the other pack mates know this because none of them were phasing at that point, but Sam haw always loved you more than imprinting. I know it's a lot to take in but I just wanted to tell you that Sam isn't going anywhere. When he imprinted he thought he had no choose and that Emily would be perfect for him, but now he knows that he will always love you more and that nothing can stand in his way, especially not imprinting considering it hurts him more to be away from you than any imprint."

"How would you know that?"

"Because when you switched packs his pain was so much worse than when Jacob was scared for Nessie's life." I was starting to feel light headed; I never imagined Sam could feel as strongly for me as I did for him. "Don't tell Sam I told you though, he doesn't want you to feel obligated to stay with him, but I know that you love him more than anything and the only thing that could take you away was the fear of losing him."

"Thanks Jared." I wasn't sure what else to say.

"No problem Leah."

"Oh and I have some really bad news." I knew he was leaving something out.

"There have been a lot of vampires around and they have been heading here, we aren't sure for what but all of the packs and the Cullens have been patrolling like crazy so it should be fine, but just stay cautious." I probably should be more freaked out but I trusted the packs, if my family was in danger I wouldn't still be there, they would have us as far away as possible, so I just nodded. I decided to not this information ruin my fantastic mood.

"Oh you should get going home its getting dark." I looked up and saw the sun setting; I hadn't realized how long we had been out. I was ecstatic the rest of the night, getting Rory's dinner and getting her ready for bed, I couldn't stop smiling or singing. She loved it, she was singing right along with me. By the end of the night I was exhausted, emotionally and physically, it seems like it was forever ago since John was born and even longer since I graduated but the reality was it was yesterday. And that was the last time I slept to, but I still wanted to make Sam's first day special so I decided to take a quick shower and then I could make something nice to eat and wear something sexy. I smelled a very familiar scent, but it still surprised me, what was he doing here? I felt arms wrap around me in the shower.

"Jacob." I sighed, resting my head on his chest.

"You are such a bitch, you know that right?" he whispered in my ear.

"But you love me for that." I said laughing.

"That's why I'm here." Sam said kissing me on the lips. I loved teasing him about his jealousy because it was always pointless, I was always only his.

"What are you doing here so early? I was going to make you dinner."

"It was crazy, I just wanted to get home and John was tired. And I missed you." He said trailing kisses down my neck.

"We were apart for like a few hours." I said laughing. And then what Jared said popped into my head _stronger than imprinting_.

"We really are going to have our forever aren't we?" I asked smiling at me. He just smiled in return and pushed me against the back shower wall. Telling me his answer through kiss. We were going to be together forever.

**It seems like its perfect now but I want to give Leah one more thing so I will probably have like 30 chapters, but I might have more.**


	22. No… Maybe… Yes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**No… Maybe… Yes.**

**Leah's POV**

I woke up the next morning with the sun on my back. I was burning up and it took me a second to remember why. I felt strong arms pull me closer. I'm not sure how long it will take for me to get used to waking up with Sam, but I loved it. I wasn't sure if he was up so I just laid there, not wanting to disturb him.

"I could stay like this forever." He whispered in my hair. I leaned back and smiled at him. I leaned in and kissed me, it started out as a peck but like the majority of our kisses do, it ended up a full out make out scene, not that I was complaining.

"I could stay like this forever." I murmured against his lips causing him to smile.

"I love seeing you smile." He said hugging me closer.

"I love having a reason." I laughed right after I said this.

"Care to share what's so funny."

"We are being gushy, I don't remember ever being this bad." He joined in laughing.

"We are pretty bad aren't we?"

"Come on, we have to get up."I said trying to pull him out of bed.

"Hang on, I need to tell you something." He said pulling me back on the bed, his tone instantly alerted me that something was wrong. "Emily wants to fight for custody of John."

"What?! She doesn't even know him! She's seen him once and now she wants to fight for custody!" then a thought struck me, it wasn't about John at all. "It's because you're living with me isn't it?" Sam didn't answer, so I decided to help him out. "Sam, maybe you shouldn't move in with me if it's going to cause problems with Emily." I said not looking him in the eye.

"No, Lee. The only thing I could do to make Emily happy would be to go back to her and I that would make me unhappy." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get a lawyer."

"Can't you do this without involving a lawyer?"

"I don't think so, Emily won't listen."

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't want any of this to happen."

"I know, it's not your fault. I just want what's best for John and I think it is staying here."

"Okay, well then I have a question for you. Do you know what's going on with the vampires?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to worry you. It's nothing, we have it under control."

"Be careful, the last thing we need right now is you back in the hospital." I said trying to act relaxed about this but deep down I was really worried.

"I'll be fine; I have too much to lose." He says kissing me gently. "Now come on, we better go get breakfast started." We got out of bed to find a silent house, which was weird, Rory was an early riser and I would have thought John would be hungry. "Looks like we have time." Sam says dragging me outside.

"Where are we going." I demanded.

"It's a surprise."

"We can't leave the kids home alone." I said but as soon as I did Alex walked up.

"Don't worry Lee, I've got everything under control." He said heading inside, winking 'slyly' at Sam.

"What is going on?" I tried again.

"It's a surprise. Remember you used to say how you liked my spontaneity, well I'm being spontaneous." That still didn't answer my question, but I did like this part of him. He ushered me to the car and I got in frowning even though inside I was excited. We sat in silence for a while, I was trying to be patient, but everyone knows I'm not.

"Where are we going!" I finally asked as we passed the 'Leaving Makah Reservation' sign.

"You'll love it." He says, sure of himself.

"You know I may have like spontaneity but you being a cocky jack ass I did not miss." I said smiling slightly. He just smiled and held my hand. It was like being in high school again, except this time we were more stable, we had a family. I really started freaking out when we entered La Push, but was quickly calmed when Sam brought my hand to his mouth kissing it lightly. We stopped at the edge of the forest and Sam got out, heading towards the woods. I got out and slowly followed behind him. He led me to a very familiar cliff, it was out cliff.

"What are we doing here?" I asked shocked, I don't know what I expected, but this was not it.

"I wanted this to be special. Remember when we first came to this place as a couple?" he asked.

"Yes, it was on a year-iversary, it was the first time we came up here since our 'marriage'."

"Yeah, and do you remember the promise I made?" I wasn't sure what he was getting at but I humored him.

"You said we would end up together no matter what because it was meant to be." I smiled at the memory. "And I said we were too young to be making those kinds of decisions."

"But I was positive; I knew we would make it." Sam says walking over to me and putting his arms around me.

"Not to ruin the moment but why are we here, the suspense is killing me." he laughed and I smiled. Then he got down on one knee and my smile instantly was replaced with a look of shock.

"Leah Sky Clearwater, I have loved you since I was fifteen and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said standing up, holding a beautiful and familiar ring. "Lee-Lee, will you marry me?"

"No!" I said shocked, and he didn't even look taken aback, he looked like he was expecting it.  
"Why." He asked simply.

"Be-because—we —you—it's—to sudden." I stumbled for words.

"Lee, we have been in love since we were in high school—" he started.

"Yes but we have only been back together for a couple of days."

"Yeah and we are already living together." Damn he thought of everything.

"Everyone's going to think I'm pregnant." I said he smiled widely, hearing that I was giving in.

"I already got you pregnant in high school; there isn't really anything that will shock that town."

"Well since I'm already the town slut, why not." He smiled even wider as he slid the beautiful ring on my finger.

"Leah Clearwater, you are in no way a slut and no one would dare think of you like that."

"That's only because I'm engaged to the very strong, very scary, very sexy alpha." I said pulling him down to kiss me. Before we left we added one more carving to the tree:

SJU + LSC

Finally

****

We were driving back home and I was staring at the beautiful ring on my finger.

"When did you get this?" I asked.

"When I went to see Emily the other day."

"And she just gave it to you?"

"Yep, she knows I love you and she has always loved you so she was more than happy."

"It's beautiful." I stated, still staring at the ring.

"Yeah it's the one thing my dad did right."

"Is your mom sure she's okay giving it to you?"  
"Yes, she wants you to have it. And even though it's from my good for nothing father it was still my mother's"

"It's perfect, I love it." I said leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"I still have two more surprises." He says as we pulled into a long driveway. We pulled up to the most beautiful house I had ever seen and I've been to the Cullen's. It needed work but I could definitely see the potential.

"No, no way." I said, knowing where he was going with this.

"Why?" he asked for the second time today.

"It's too expensive and—well isn't the money thing enough?"

"The council is selling it for half price and the packs have already agreed to help out and fix it up." By this point I was in tears, they were all trying to help me. "They love you and feel bad about when you were in the packs, they want you to be happy." he said hugging me and leading me in. It had four bed rooms, three baths, a nice size living room and a huge kitchen, it was my dream house.

"What about work."

"I already did the math; it's almost the same distance from the Inn, a tiny bit further. But it's a good family house." when he said family I frowned slightly and of course he noticed.

"What'd I say?"

"Nothing." But he was relentless so eventually I gave in. "You said family." I said in a whisper and he immediately caught on.

"Lee, we have John and Rory, that's enough."

"You always wanted a big family."

"No, I always wanted a family with you." He said correcting me, but either way I couldn't give it to him. "And I already have that." He said, as if reading my thoughts.

"I don't want to ruin this." I said whipping the tears from my face, I wanted to enjoy this, it's not every day your boyfriend, or should I say fiancée, buys you a house. He showed me around for an hour before dragging me out saying we were going to be late for his next surprise.

"You really like it?" he asked, losing some of his cockiness.

"I love it Sam, it's _all _perfect." I said making sure he knew I loved the thought of being married to him as much as I loved the thought of getting our very own house. "I'm not sure what else you could get me."

"Well you know how you and Olivia are trying to start your own Inn?" I just nodded; he didn't continue he just gestured to the building that was now in front of us.

"Oh my God!" I said words escaped me; it was exactly what we were looking for.

"It's going to need a lot of work but no one owns it so it's up for grabs." He said standing behind me and wrapping his arms around me. "And it's close to both Alex's house and the one we just looked at."

"When can we move in and get started on the Inn?" I asked getting excited.

"As soon as you want." He kissed me on the lips and we stayed like that for a good ten minutes.

"We better get back and ask Rory what she wants to do?" I said getting back in the car. We didn't talk; I just leaned on him, enjoying the pure bliss I felt.

Rory took everything better than I expected, she was more excited than I was. And to say Olivia was excited about the Inn would be an understatement, she couldn't stop jumping. I didn't have to work today, but Sam had patrol so I was sitting on the front lawn of our 'old house' with Rory and John enjoying the sun. Rory was coloring like always and John was in my arms watching everything that moved. It wasn't until he approached my daughter that I noticed a man in my front yard and he looked familiar but strange at the same time. He was talking to Rory about her coloring and I quickly went over.

"Rory, can you go in and get John's bottle?" I asked trying not to freak her out but this man was giving me a bad feeling. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" I asked trying to be civil.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you knew." He said pleasantly but I still didn't drop my guard, something was off. "I just wanted to see my grandchildren." That's why he looked familiar, he reminded me of Sam.

"So you're Joshua Uley." I said more as a statement than question but I was sure he could hear the distaste in my voice. "Sam isn't here and I would appreciate if you talked to either him or me before talking to our kids."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, Emily isn't it?" If he didn't want to offend me he could at least get my name right.

"No." I said turning around and heading for my house.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize he was involved with anyone else."

"I really have to get him to bed." I say gesturing to John, "I'll let Sam know you stopped by."

"Could I wait here?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry I don't think that is a good idea." I said feeling bad, he was really trying.

"Well can you have him call me?" he asked handing me a card with a number on it. It read _District Attorney Joshua Uley_ with a lot of different ways to reach him.

"I'll let him know, but I can't promise anything." He just nodded and walked back to his _very _nice car. Things just got a whole lot more complicated. I got John and Rory into bed and I was crawling into bed before Sam got home. I was wearing my favorite shirt of his, the one with the paint stains, and nothing else. I was too tired to get my P.J.s out.

"I thought you were going to be home earlier." I said putting lotion on my legs.

"I grabbed a few hours at the garage." He said stiffly. I thought he would be in an amazing mood because of this morning, I mean it's not every day I agree to marry him, even thought I have like three times. He just sits on the edge of the bed taking his shirt and shoes off.

"Babe what's wrong?" I asked rubbing his shoulders, giving him a slight massage.

"I found this in the kitchen." He said showing me his father's card. "Where did you get this?" his tone startled me.  
"He stopped by today." I said sitting back, he glanced at me and seemed to apologize for snapping, I understood it was hard for him.

"What'd he want?"

"To see his grandkids."

"I don't want him anywhere around them." He said and normal people wouldn't mess with that tone, but I wasn't normal.

"I think you should call him." I said going back to massaging his shoulders and chest, which is why I felt him stiffen.

"Why would I call the man who walked out on me when I was four?" he asked getting mad.

"Because he is a really good lawyer and I bet he would do it for cheep and we need a good lawyer to keep John." I said trying to reason with him.

"You really think I should call him." He asked defeated.

"Yes I do."

"Okay, I'll call tomorrow."

"You do realize I just changed your mind all the way from no to yes in mere minutes." I said smiling smugly.

"Well I'll let you have that one since I changed your mind from no to maybe to yes three times today."

"Only two times, by the Inn I would have said yes to anything you offered." I said kissing his shoulder.

"Really so if I asked you to have sex with me all night you would say yes?"

"I wouldn't think twice about it." I said lying back on the bed. "And if my fiancée doesn't get over here in a second—" I couldn't finish because Sam had leapt at me causing me to squeak very loudly and embarrassingly.

"Did Leah Clearwater just squeak?" he said acting overly shocked.

"Shut up and kiss me." I said simply bringing his lips down on mine.


	23. Rings, Groceries, and Gossip Girls

**Rings, Groceries, and Gossip Girls**

**Leah's POV**

"You call him."

"No." I said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Why not?"

"He is your father and you are acting like a baby." I said simply as I placed his breakfast plate in front of him.

"I'm agreeing to meet with him, isn't that enough?" Sam continued to whine.

"You know I think the pack would get a kick out of seeing their almighty, fearless alpha complain like a two year old about seeing his father."

"I'm not whining." He whined.

"Oh really? Rory what do you think, is your dad whining?" I asked sitting down at the table.

"Worse than me when you wouldn't let me go to the beach with Alex." I burst out laughing, Rory joined in a second later, and Sam just huffed and began eating his breakfast.

"Oh don't be mad babe, we are just messing with you." I said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but I had a feeling he could tell I was holding back laughs.

"You think I'm pathetic, don't you?"

"Not pathetic but I do think you are being immature." I wasn't worried about talking like this in front of Rory because Alex had walked in so she wasn't paying any attention.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know he could be some kind of psycho killer or mass murderer and try to kill us all to take our kids and raise them as his own so he doesn't feel as bad for leaving me and my mom."

"Wow, it must be hard being you, having to think like that." I said causing him to smile slightly. "Honey honestly I wouldn't be letting him in our home if I thought he was dangerous."

"You did say you got a weird vibe from him…." He trailed off.

"Not harmful, weird." It was true I had gotten an uneasy feeling from him but I didn't think he would harm anyone, but because I'm paranoid I asked Alex to take John and Rory when he comes.

"Okay, I'm going to go call him." I didn't really expect him to; he has been doing this all morning, always right before he dialed the number he would talk himself out of it.

"I'll believe it when I see it." I said simply, grinning at him. He picked up the phone, "Do you want the number or are you going to guess?" I asked waving the card in front of his face.

"Give that to me." he says grabbing it. He dials the number and I hear it ring.

"_District Attorney Joshua Uley's office how may I help you?" _a female voice asked.

"Uh, I need to speak to Mr. Uley." I stood up and wrapped my arms around Sam, resting my head against his chest, I knew this was hard for him but I wanted him to at least try to get to know his dad.

"_May I ask whose calling?"_

"Sam Uley."

"_Please hold." _there was some static and then really bad elevator music started to play.

"So far so good." I said trying to comfort him by rubbing small circles on his back. The music suddenly stopped and Joshua Uley's deep voice answered.

"_Sam?" _

"Yes." Sam replied shortly, I could tell he wasn't sure what else to say.

"_I was hoping you would call." _He sounded honestly happy to hear his son's voice.

"Uh yeah…" this was getting no wear.

"Invite him to lunch." I whispered in his ear, Sam sighed slightly but nonetheless did as I said. Joshua was thrilled and said he could do it today, which I had not been expecting. So know I was running around the house trying to get it looking decent.

"You were the one who wanted to invite him to lunch." Sam said not bothering to lift a finger.

"Well I didn't think he would be available. I mean he is a District Attorney for Christ's sake, you would think he would be busy or something."Sam just chuckled and flipped through channels. "Could you at least help?"

"What's the point? The last time I saw him he was a drunk living off my mom's money."Sam said bitterly.

"Well apparently he has changed and I wanna make a positive impression."

"Why?"

"Because no matter what he is still your father and the grandfather of my kids."

"You know I don't remember you being so bossy." He said smiling slightly.

"It's cause you weren't so stubborn, I didn't have to tell you to do everything." I said hitting him playfully with a magazine. "You know what, why don't you go to Jared's and I'll have lunch with your dad's" I said, not sarcastically but he better know I wasn't serious.

"I like that idea." He says pulling me onto his lap so that I was straddling him.

"You would leave me in a house by myself with a man you think could be dangerous."

"You have a point, the last thing we need is you being charged with murdering the D.A." I laughed and Sam pulled my lips down on his. We stayed that way for a while.

"The kids could walk in." I said pulling back.

"I think we would have bigger problems if John walked in." Sam said laughing.

"You know what I mean, now get up and clean. I'm going to the grocery store; I'm going to take Rory so it will be you and Alex cleaning up." Sam groaned. "Please, do it for me." I said giving him my best puppy dog face.

"How would it help you for me to clean the house?" Ugh, he was going to be complicated, I needed a new approach.

"How bout do it for yourself." I saw him about to protest so I went ahead and spelled it out for him. "This can either go two ways: One- you don't clean and you will be sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future—"

"I'd rather sleep on the couch." He said cutting me off.

"Oh well I guess the lingerie I just bought is going to go to waste." I said shrugging while pulling on my jacket.

"What lingerie?" he asked breathless, probably remembering when we were in high school.

"Well you didn't listen to the second option. You can have this house spotless by the time I come home and then tonight I can show you what I bought."I whispered seductively in his ear.

"That's not fair."

"It's completely fair." I said walking into the hallway calling Rory's name. She ran out dressed with Alex running behind her trying to get her into her jacket.

It took us five minutes to get to the local grocery store; it was really small and for the most part never had anything you needed. But it was always full of gossiping locals and for the time being the main topic of interest was me, I'm just lucky that way and my wolf hearing just lets me hear everything that much clearer.

"I heard she stole her cousin's husband."

"Little sweet Emily? How could anyone do that to her?" I was glad Rory couldn't hear them.

"That's a pretty ring mommy, where did you get it?" she asked reminding me of the engagement ring Sam gave me.

"Your father gave it to me." I said simply, when I knew she wasn't looking I slipped it into my pocket. I wasn't ashamed of it but I didn't want to be attacked for something that was making me so happy. And I knew people would think I was pregnant, they would think we had an affair and I got pregnant so Sam left Emily for me and we are getting engaged so it doesn't look so bad.

"Mommy I wanna meet my grandfather."

"I know baby, but your father and I need to talk to him first." Even though Rory kept on talking I couldn't tune out the gossip. One of the reasons I moved from La Push was because I was tired of being the girl that was dumped for her cousin, I was tired of people talking about me. I finished my shopping fast, not bothering to do anything extremely fancy, a salad, pork chops, and some pasta. I checked out as fast as possible and if Rory hadn't of been in the car I would have sped home, I was beyond pissed.

I got home and was surprised to see the house was indeed spotless. A few things were on the ground for John but that was it.

"Hey, how's the house?" Alex asked coming down the hall.

"It looks incredible, thanks." I said giving him a slight hug.

"I would ask you if you were okay, but you always say yes so I'm going to save my breath."

"Thank you. Now where's Sam?" Alex nodded his head to the backyard while taking Rory down that hall, probably to get ready. I walked outside and saw Sam waking out of the woods.

"Everything okay?" I questioned.

"Yeah everything's fine." He said pulling me into a hug. It was in a tone where I knew not to question it further but where I knew he was trying to keep something from me. Now normally I would push until he told me but he was already going through so much right now I figured I'd let it go, well at least until after lunch. "Where's your ring?" he asked pulling me away from my plans for tonight.

"Oh…" was all I could say.

"You know you didn't have to say yes." He said pulling back a little. He looked as if he thought I was too embarrassed to wear the ring.

"No! I did want to say yes, I mean I do! It's just that I don't want to rub it in Emily's face or anything, we are kind of rushing into this." I said the last part in a hushed tone. Sam smiled and pulled me back against his chest.

"I know you don't wanna hurt Emily's feelings but we can't let her interfere with our life because you know better than I do that she will use whatever leverage she has over you. And I honestly don't believe she cares much about losing me, or even John for that matter, I think she hates the fact that you won."

"I did win didn't I? That's a first." I said smiling against his chest, I knew he was right but I still felt bad for Emily.

"Come on, it's almost time for the jackass to get here and for some reason we have to feed him." Sam said leading me into the house.

"Do not call him names to his face please!" I groaned, maybe I did bring out the immature side of Sam but I liked this side, it may not be suitable for a leader but we were still in our early twenties and we need some fun.

**I will update again when I get 30 reviews, I promise. I'm sorry it's been taking so long but I'm going to work on getting them out faster, the more reviews I get the more I am motivated though **** Next chapter Sam is going to meet his dad after nearly twenty years! I'm excited about this chapter. **


	24. You Have to let Go of the Past…Eventual

**You Have to let Go of the Past….Eventually **

**Leah's POV **

There was a knock on the door and I went to answer it, Sam's dad walked in, caring an expensive bottle of wine. We walked to the dining room and sat down; Sam was in the kitchen grabbing a few things for the table. Sam came out and placed two wine glasses on the table.

"Joshua." Sam greeted politely shaking hands.  
"It's good to see you again son." Josh says sounding sincere. We sat down awkwardly but everyone was civil. "You two must be excited." He says surprising me, he must have found out about our engagement somehow. I look down and notice I do have an engagement ring on but it's not the one Sam gave me and it wasn't by itself. It was with a thin golden band….like a wedding band… I must have grabbed the wrong ring, but I don't know where I got it from. It looked familiar, maybe Sam had gotten it from somewhere and I accidentally grabbed it. I focused back on the conversation and realized they were already pouring wine. I reached for a glass happy to have some form of distraction when Sam grabbed the glass back looking shocked.  
"What do you think you are doing?" he asked.

"Having a glass."

"I don't think so, you aren't suppose to be drinking." I did not recall this rule.

"Sam relax, a glass won't hurt them." 'Them' who's them?

"I'm not taking any chances." Sam says taking the glass for himself and putting his available hand on my stomach. It made sense but it was impossible, and how would they know and I wouldn't.

"It is scary, your first child."

"This isn't our first." I said surprised Sam was nodding in agreement.

"Yes it is hon. Are you okay?" Sam asked feeling my forehead.

"I don't know what ya'll are smoking but I'm fine." I said standing up. Sam looked shocked.

"I would expect this behavior from Leah but not you." Josh said completely confusing me.

I finally looked around and realized everything was off, nothing was in the right space; I was in Emily's house. I got up quickly knocking over my chair in the process. Joshua looked startled but quickly composed himself. I on the other hand was still freaking out, what was I doing here? I caught my reflection in the mirror on the wall across from the table and gasped. Emily was staring back at me. I looked down and instead of my flat, toned stomach I looked about 7 months pregnant.

"I need some air." I said rushing out the room, down the hall. I got to the master bed room and heard voices. I opened the door and saw Sam and me making out on the bed. Sam's hands were all over me and I was holding on to him like I was desperate. Sam looked up and caught my eye.

"Don't worry Em, I'm just havin' some fun. I'll come back to you before you know it." Sam said before going back to the Leah on the bed. All of a sudden I was outside and Sam and I were fighting while baby Rory sat on the front porch, I was me again. Sam got so angry he phased and the next thing I saw was red and my daughter on the ground. I screamed.

**Sam's POV**

I started setting the table while Leah went to change in to something more 'suitable'. Alex was cooking since I was useless in the kitchen. When I finished I walked into our bedroom, I loved thinking that, I shared a room with Leah now, I had wanted that since I was a teenager. I walked in and saw her lying on the bed, curled up. She looked so innocent. I smiled and walked over to her gently moving hair out of her face. She started squirming and tossing.

"Leah, sweetie wake up. It's just a bad dream." Leah gasped and shot up. She was sweating and gasping for air. "Baby, it's okay." I tried to calm her down by wrapping my arms around her. She began to cry into my chest and I was getting really worried, I had never seen her act like this before.

I waited ten minutes for her to calm down, trying to reassure her that she was okay.

"Y-you and Emily an-and Rory." She tried to get out but it was making no sense to me.

"Baby take your time. Everything is okay."

"Wh-where's Rory?"

"In the kitchen with Alex, she's fine." I kissed her forehead letting her know everything was okay. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not right now." She said getting up. "Wow, I look a mess, I should go get ready. Is Alex cooking? It smells good." She rambled putting on makeup.

"Yeah he is… Babe relax, it was just a dream." She smiled sadly and continued with her makeup.

"Do you think your dad will like me?" she asks, reminding me a lot of the time she first saw my mom as my girlfriend.

"Is that what this is about." She nodded slightly, still looking in the mirror. "First off if he has any sense he will love you and secondly it doesn't matter what he thinks. I'm in love with you and that is all that matters." I kissed her forehead and smiled, she always worried about the most ridiculous things. The doorbell rang and Leah pulled back.

"I'll get it." She said leaving the room. I went to the kitchen to take over for Alex and let the kids go.

Rory was hesitant to leave but Alex finally talked her into it and then it was just Leah, my dad and me. Leah and my dad were in the living room, I was procrastinating going out there and thank god Leah wasn't pushing it. They were making small talk, I felt sorry for Leah, I knew how much she detested small talk. When I heard a comment about the weather I knew it was about time I went out there. Josh stood as soon as he saw me and a look of relief crossed Lee's face. I quickly sat down next to Leah and Josh sat down on the couch across from us. It was quiet for a few minutes, and not the good, comfortable silence, this was the awkward, boring kinda silence.

"You have a beautiful home." Joshua commented I'm not sure to who he was speaking to but Leah didn't look like she was going to say anything.

"Yeah Leah did a good job." I said casually wrapping my arm around her, this simple action made me feel ten times better. I was still worried about her, she was acting weird since she got back from the store, but I did notice the ring that was placed on her finger again.

"So who wants to eat?" Leah asked trying to avoid another awkward silence. Joshua said he was starting to get hungry so Leah sent us to the dining room while she served.

"Do you need help?" I all but begged.

"No I've got it." She said winking at me. I chuckled as I lead the way to the table. Leah and I still hadn't figured out who sat at the head so neither of us did (Rory liked to claim that chair a lot though).

"Would you like something to drink?"

"I'm fine."…Awkward…

"Leah seems really nice." Leah seemed to be a safe subject.

"Yeah she is, mom loves her."… Or not, okay so that was my fault but he should have known that one was coming.

"How is your mom?" he asked looking down, almost as if he was ashamed…

"She's getting along just fine." I said stiffly.  
"That's good."

*A few minutes later…*

"So you're engaged."

"Yep…" so I did promise Leah I would try but it was really hard.

"I recognized the ring." Josh said slowly.

"Yeah, mom let me have it."

"I'm happy for you son. She seems like a genuinely good person and you two seem to really love each other."

"We do, more than anything." I said the last part more to myself. But it made me think of how my dad had loved alcohol more than anything. Which made me think of something- "Do you have a new family?"

"No, it's just me and Tibbits." I remembered Tibbits, mom had gotten him for me when I was three, he was just a puppy then. He was also one of the many things my dad took with him when he left.

"Tibbits is still alive?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah, he's in great shape to. Do you want me to bring him by sometime? I'm sure your kids would love him."

"I'll have to talk to Leah about that, I'm not sure how she would feel about the kids being around a dog." Even though Leah loves dogs/animals/anything-with-fur. And to tell you the truth I wanted to see Tibbits.

Leah came out carrying three plates, being a waitress really gave her a lot of skills. "Anyone want something to drink?"

"I'll get them." I said standing up. "Dr. Pepper?" I asked Leah knowing the answer. She just smiled. I turned to Josh.

"I'll just have water."

I went to the kitchen, working as slow as possible.

"_So how long have you two been together?" I heard Josh ask._

"_Uh, that's kind of complicated." I could picture her smile._

"_How so?"_

"_Uh well we were together for about four years in high school and then we kind of broke up and we have recently gotten back together." She kind of trailed off._

"_And you two are already engaged?" he was really prying. I thought about going back out there so Leah didn't have to answer but I wanted to hear what she was going to say. _

"_Yeah well our relationship has always been fast moving."_ I decided it was about time to get back out there. It was awkward. Again. This was going to be a long lunch.

"So where are the kids?" Josh asked.

"They are with one of Leah's friends."

"Oh, I was hoping to meet them."

"Maybe some other time." Leah says with a smile. Great she pretty much just said we were going to see him again. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with him, he seems like a perfectly normal guy but I just don't want him around my kids. I don't want him around me.

"I would like that." He says smiling at Leah. I was counting on her to be quick to judge and not trust him, but instead she seems to really like him.

"Uh so the reason I agreed to this dinner was I need some help." I heard Leah sigh, she didn't want to make it seem like we were only talking to him to get something, like we were using him. But that's exactly what was going on and I wanted him to know that, I wasn't going to forgive him just because he showed up at my door twenty years after he left.

"Is everything okay?"

"Like you care." I muttered, Josh couldn't hear but Leah sure could, she glared at me and got up from the table.

"I'm done." She walked out of the room leaving me to talk to my dad.

"What's wrong with her?"

"It's nothing." I wanted to make sure she was okay but I also needed to get a good lawyer.

"So what do you need?"

"Well my ex-wife is kinda suing for custody of John and well I can't really afford a good lawyer."

"No problem. I don't normally take on these kinds of cases but I'm sure I can do it."

"Thanks." It was awkward and then I heard three sharp howls come from the woods near the house. Leah ran into the room looking worried and oddly so did Josh.

**So I wanted to add the dream so you could see some of Leah's biggest fears, even if she isn't aware of them yet. Some weren't so noticeable but there were quite a few.**

**I hoped you weren't disappointed in Josh and Sam's reuniting. I tried to make it as plausible as possible. I was thinking of having Josh's POV of seeing Sam's mom again, what do you think? Review!**


	25. Vamps

**Vamps **

**Josh POV (Right after Leah left the room)**

"What's wrong with her?"

"It's nothing." I was worried I had upset her. Sam seemed to care about her a lot and if I could get her on my side then surely I could have some kind of relationship with Sam.

"So what do you need?"

"Well my ex-wife is kinda suing for custody of John and well I can't really afford a good lawyer." I had thought Leah was the mother of both kids and that was why they were engaged. It seems they live a far more complicated life than I had first suspected.

"No problem. I don't normally take on these kinds of cases but I'm sure I can do it."

"Thanks." It was awkward, but I couldn't blame Sam, I was an idiot for leaving. I heard a howl and it sounded like it was right next to the house.

"Are those werewolves?" Sam froze.

"How- How'd you know?"

"I grew up with those legends and my dad was a shifter."

"Oh." He was still stunned. Another piercing howl was heard; it snapped Sam out of it. It was then that I noticed Leah in the room, she ran over to Sam, whispering something in his ear.

"Bring the kids to La Push; I'll make sure someone's following you." Leah nodded and ran off, I assumed to call for her kids.

"I want you to go with Leah." Sam said to me, he sounded just like an alpha, which was strange, unless something happened to the first in command, which would be Black's kid.

"Alex is going to bring the kids." Leah said entering the room. Sam quickly pulled her into a hug and whispered something in her ear which made her hold him tighter. "I better not have to go to the hospital again." She said trying to sound demanding but it came across more like she was scared to death.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, just make sure you and the kids are okay." he kissed her passionately on the lips. I remember when I had that with Rebecca, when I couldn't stand to be away from her, when I worried about her constantly.

The front door opened and a man carrying a kid and a carrier walked in. I recognized the two as my grandkids.

"What's going on?" the man questioned.

"I don't really know, Jacob's calling a meeting." Sam said rushed. Leah grabbed the kids, leading them to the living room. "Leah's going to take the kids to La Push, I want two wolves tailing them." Sam commanded.

"Jarred and Andrew can do it."

"Josh, you should go with Leah." Sam said turning to me.

"Wouldn't it be safer to stay here?"

"No, our scents all over here. Ya'll need to go somewhere we are protecting but where the scent it fainter."

"Why does it matter about our scent?" Leah asked walking in the room. The man and Sam exchanged a look.

"We think the vampires might be looking for the kids." Sam said quietly.  
"What!?" Leah whispered/screamed, probably trying not to freak out the kids. "And why am I just finding out about this?"

"I didn't want you to worry." Sam was not meeting her eyes.

"You don't want me to worry about a coven of vampires trying to get my kids!" I didn't know her very well but I could tell by the two men's behavior that you don't mess with Leah when she's mad.

"I wouldn't let them anywhere near the kids, so there's no reason to worry." Leah just spun around going back into the living room. Sam and the man followed after her.

"I'm Alex by the way." He said holding out his hand.

"Josh." I shook his hand. We walked into the living room to see Leah holding her kids and Sam trying to comfort her. There was another howl, this time closer.

"I have to go." Sam said standing "And so do you." Leah got up, her face hardening.

"Rory, we are going to grandma's for a while." The little girl nodded, she was trying to be so strong but I think everyone could see she was scared. Sam ushered everyone outside. The kids were buckled in the back. Leah went to get in.

"Don't I get a hug?" Sam asked teasing.

"You can get one when you pick us up." She said a tear falling down her cheek.

"I'll be fine, I promise." He pulled her into a hug.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She whispered.

"I won't." Leah smiled and got in the car. I followed getting into the passenger seat. She pulled out of the drive way quickly, driving faster than the speed limit. Her knuckles were white because of how hard she must have been gripping the steering wheel.

"They'll be okay." I tried to comfort her.

"How would you know." she snapped looking mad. I saw a dark black wolf running along the woods, so did Leah. She smiled slightly, a few other wolves appeared. I never realized how big they got. I figured the black one was Sam for two reasons. One he acted like the alpha so I assumed he would be the biggest. And two, Leah relaxed a lot when she saw him.

They followed us all the way to the La Push border/

"Where are they going?" it was the first thing I had said all car ride.

"They have to go to the fight." She said stiffly, I could tell she cared about all of the wolves, not just Sam. I just nodded, looking out the window, nothing had changed. I decided to try to strike up a conversation with Leah since she seemed to be in a good mood and I really wanted to stop reminiscing.

"Is Sam the alpha?"

"Of one of the packs."

"Huh?" there was only supposed to be one pack in La Push, unless she was referring to the Makah pack.

"The true alpha didn't want to be in charge so Sam stepped up. Then Jake didn't want to do what Sam wanted so he broke away and created his own pack." I could tell there was more to the story but I could also see this was as much as I would get.

Leah pulled into a very familiar house, it used to be mine. She got out and grabbed the kids from the back.

"You coming?" I nodded slightly, I could barely breathe. Leah walked in like she owned the place. Becky came running into the living room, grabbing the kids in a hug.

"Are you guys okay?" she looked them up and down making sure they were okay. She finally looked past Leah to me. When our eyes met, I'm not proud to say, but my stomach flipped. I hadn't seen her in years yet here she was as beautiful as ever.

"Josh." She sounded shocked. She walked really slowly, cautiously. I reached out my hand to touch her but before I could she raised hers. She slapped me upside the face, hard. I smiled slightly to myself, she hasn't changed a bit. Becky walked off, Rory following right behind her. Leah gave me an apologetic smile and followed Becky. I didn't really mind, it gave me a chance to look around, look at all the pictures. I saw a lot of Leah and Sam as teenagers and kids, they had known each other their wholes lives, it made me realize just how much I have missed out on.

**Leah POV**

I walked into the kitchen, I couldn't help but smile, I figured Rebecca would hit him.

"God I've wanted to do that for so long." She says, I laughed.

"Grandma why'd you hit grandpa?" Rory asked innocently.

"Oh great, she's already calling him grandpa!" Becky said sounding exasperated. I gave her a warning look.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No baby, your grandma and grandpa just don't get along." I reassured her. Rory nodded and ran out the room, probably to go play with John.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, but she's excited about having an grandfather and I swear to God if you or Sam ruins this for her I will kill you." I threatened.

"I've missed this side of you." Becks said smiling; she must have realized something because her eyes light up like fireworks on the Fourth of July. "So Sam doesn't like him?" I groaned.

"He's not crazy about the idea of letting him back into his life but he is giving it a chance." Becky still had that _I-Win-You-Loose_ smile on her face. "He is a mama's boy after all." She glared, she hated when I called Sam that, even though he so was, because she thought I was teasing him, which I kind of was. But I love that side of him, he loves his mom and he wants to protect her, there's nothing wrong with that. We walked to the living room.

"Where's Rory?" I asked when I noticed John sleeping in his car seat alone; usually Rory would be right next to him. John turned around, glancing around for her. I turned around to see the back door open. Shit! My daughter was out there somewhere while there was a coven of vampires looking for her. I ran to the back door, yelling orders over my shoulder.

"Call Sam and stay with John." I ran to the forest not even bothering to undress, I phased shredding my clothes. It took me a second to realize I was in Jakes pack.

_Leah, what happened_? Jacob was the first to notice me.

_Rory ran off!_ I could hear panic coming from all of the pack.

_What!_

_Where is she?_

_What happened?_

_Be quiet! _Jacob shouted. _Does Sam know?_

_No I told his mom to call him but I doubt he has his phone on him._ I just realized this.

_I'll tell him. Embry start looking west of the Uley's house, Quil look east. Leah look north. _I was relived because that was the direction I think she headed. _Sam's on his way. Most of the vampires are up there fighting but the fight is moving towards La Push so we need to find her fast. _I didn't give him a chance to finish before I was running north, completely relying on instinct. And of course because this is my life it started raining, quickly getting rid of any chance of finding a scent. So now my daughter was not only out in the middle of a forest with a coven of dangerous vampires looking for her but now she was probably cold, wet, scared, and lost.

_Leah its okay we will find her. _Jacob tried to reassure me. _All three packs are going to join together to help look for her._

_Who's alpha? _Embry asked.

_I'm letting Sam take control of this one. _I tuned them out, all I was thinking about was finding my daughter. Within seconds my head was filled with over twenty guys thinking and running and fighting.

_What happened? _Sam shouted in our heads, I could tell he was scared and worried but he was trying to show it so he just acted mad. I choose to ignore him and just kept looking.

A conversation I had with Rory popped up in my head, a conversation we had before she knew about Sam.

**Flashback: **

"Mommy where did you grow up?" Rory had asked.

"In La Push." I said trying to fold linens at the Inn.

"Why don't we live there? Is it a bad place?"

"No baby, it's an amazing place, but right now we have to live here."

"What's it like?"

"It's beautiful, there are a lot of beaches. But my favorite part is the woods, they stretch for miles." I said reminiscing "There was this one place next to -" I was going to say Sam's place but I stopped myself, "Becky's house. There was a clearing in the woods and me and my friend would go and sit there for hours just talking."

"I wanna go!" Rory shouted.

"I'll take you sometime." I said hoping I could.

**End of Flashback**

_I know where she is. _I said more to myself.

_Where? _Everyone shouted.

_The clearing. _Sam was the only one who knew what I was talking about, he was the only person who went there with me. We were almost there when we smelt it, vampires, and they were close. I ran faster, by this point I was already so far ahead of everyone, even Sam. I reached the clearing and found Rory huddled under a tree. I felt a wave of relief wash over me, but it was gone just as fast as it came. I looked five feet behind her, my eyes locked with bright crimson ones.

**REVIEW!!!!**


	26. Cullens

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I'll try to update more often. So without further ado:**

**Cullens**

**Leah's POV**

I lunged. Jumping clear over Rory's head. I reached the vampire but he had the advantage, they all had been well trained and I had been out of training for over a year. He threw me into a tree, I heard something snap, it took me a second to realize it was the tree.

_Leah don't fight, I'm almost there. _Sam commanded franticly, thankfully he didn't use the alpha command. The vampire was walking back towards Rory and Sam wasn't close enough. I lunged again, this time catching him by surprise. I threw him as far away from my daughter as possible. I ran to Rory, if I couldn't fight I would at least get her out of here. Just before I reached her I was slammed into another tree, he would not give up.

I tried to get up but a searing pain shot through my back leg. I couldn't get up and this time the vampire looked like he wanted to finish the job. He slowly walked over to me, smiling. A huge black wolf jumped out from behind me, standing protectively in front of me.

_You okay Lee? _He asked.

_Yeah I'm fine; just kill that son of a bitch. _

_With pleasure. _With that Sam leapt at the vampire, for someone who trains almost every day, like Sam, the vampire was no problem.

I phased back and grabbed the shirt tied to Sam's leg, he smiled at me, he went to the woods to phase. I limped over to Rory who was in shock at this point. She relaxed a bit when she was in my arms, that was until more vampires came, at least twenty. My eyes widened and Rory shook with sobs. Sam ran out in human form, grabbing Rory and me.

"Run to my mom's house and stay there until I come get you. Stay inside no matter what." he whispered in my ear, pushing me into the forest. He phased, shredding his clothes and stood protectively in front of us. I quickly turned around and ran, not looking back, but I could hear the fighting, and a wolf howling in pain…

It made me feel a little better seeing the rest of the pack run past me but only a little. Sam was hurt. I had to stop thinking about it so I focused on Rory. She was gripping my shirt as I ran, tears running down her paled face.

"Rory its okay, you're safe now." I tried to soothe her, nothing was working. I hoped we were close, I couldn't keep running much longer. I felt like I was hit by a buss, my leg hurt so bad I don't think there are words to describe it, my body in general just hurt from being thrown into trees and from phasing. It hurt as bad as when I first phased.

I finally saw the house, I threw the back door open, running in with Rory.

"What happened?" Becky rushed over to us.

"There were vampires." I gasped, finally falling to the ground. Once the adrenaline wore off I had nothing but pain.

"Oh my goodness. Is Rory okay?" she asked, looking at Rory's tear struck face.

"I think she's okay but I want Cullen to look over her." Becky took Rory from me and brought her to the living room, I slowly got up limping after them.

"Where's my son?" Becky demanded.

"He's at the battle, he told me to come here and not leave until he comes." I sobbed, remembering the scene I had left. Sam had to be okay. I sat down next to Rory, hugging her to my side, wincing slightly. She curled up and after ten minutes fell asleep.

Josh and Becky walked around the living room, occasionally there eyes would meet and they would look away quickly, if I had been in a better state of mind I would have paid more attention to what was going on, but right now I just didn't want to think about anything.

We waited for another hour before we heard anything; I was half asleep when there was a crash of thunder outside. I jumped, trying not to startle Rory. I moved her off my lap and on the couch just in time for the back door to bang open. I was wrapped in strong arms before I had time to realize what was going on.

"You're okay." he breathed with a sigh of relief.

"You were worried about me? I wasn't the one out there." I said pulling him tighter.

"Is Rory okay?"

"Yeah she's fine, just a little shaken up. I was going to take her to the Cullen's tomorrow."

"Have you been checked out?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine." I tried, but I could tell he wasn't going to give up. I finally looked up to see Becky and Josh watching us. I had forgotten they were here. They both look relieved to see Sam.

"We can go to the Cullen's than go home." Sam said hugging me again.

"There all gone?"

"Yep, we have nothing to worry about." I sighed, maybe now everything could settle down.

"You can stay here if you want." Becky chimed in.

"Thanks mom but I wanna get back home." Becky nodded. "Do you need a ride back to your car Josh?"

"Uh no I'll get it tomorrow." I narrowed my eyes at Becky but she looked down, Sam didn't seem to care one way or another, which was strange for him. I went to grab Rory but Sam picked her up in one arm, supporting me with the other. I felt completely safe for the first time all day. Even though my dream was still haunting me, I tried to ignore it. It was just a dream.

We were at the Cullen's in minutes; Sam was driving like my life depended on it.

"Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine." I pressed.

"I just didn't like seeing you or Rory like that, it kind of freaked me out." He was being more honest than I expected.

"We are both fine."

"I know but what if-

"We're fine." I said more firmly. He smiled and grabbed my hand bringing it to his lips.

"Thank God for that."

We got out of the car and Dr. Cullen was waiting for us on the steps.

"Are you okay Leah?"

"I'm fine, Sam's just over protective." I walked up to him while Sam got Rory.

"Well let's go make sure." I followed him through the house to the 'check-up room'. I hoped on the table while he got his things together, I just realized I was still in Sam's shirt, he must have gotten one from someone else….

I finally notice Dr. Cullen had a needle. I really hate needles. I pulled away and he looked up.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"I really don't like needles." I heard a chuckle from the doorway, I looked up to see Sam there, he walked over to me and took my hand.  
"I think she's ready now." He said. Cullen just smiled at us. Sam completely distracted me by rubbing small circles on my hand. Before I knew it Cullen said we were all done but he wanted us to wait for some test to come back and he still needed to run some X-rays to make sure my leg would be okay.

We were there for two hours before the results were back and the X-rays were done. Cullen looked shocked and worried when he came back in the room with the test results.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this."

**Sorry it's short but I'll try to put the next chapter up tomorrow. Review**


	27. Miracle

**Miracle**

**Leah's POV**

"_I'm not sure how to tell you this."_

"Fast would be the preferable way." I said, scared to death.

"You are aware that when you phased it made you unable to bare children?" Why did Cullen have to bring this up? I felt tears well up in my eyes and then cursed myself for being so weak. I didn't need to have another child, I had Rory and now Josh, even if he wasn't technically mine. Sam squeezed my hand, probably trying to reassure me but it made me feel worse. He had always wanted a big family and now he couldn't have one.

"Lee, I don't need a big family, we have Rory and John that's all I need." Sam whispered in my ear, almost as if he had read my mind. I nodded but I was still depressed. I wanted to be able to have that experience with Sam, have him go to my doctor's appointments with me-

"Well turns out we weren't completely right." Carlisle interrupted my rambling thoughts.

"You were wrong!" I tried not to get my hopes up, but failed miserably. I saw Sam's face light up briefly but he got it under control. If it turned out that Cullen was talking about something completely different I would feel so much worse after seeing Sam's face.

"Only about half of it."

"Which half?" Sam asked.

"For god's sake just tell us!" I snapped. Cullen nodded.

"Well we were right, female shape-shifters cannot get pregnant." My face fell. "But if you stop phasing then everything will pick up as normal."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes but that brings us to the news I wasn't sure how to tell you…" Oh God.

"It seems you were pregnant…" he trailed off.

"What do you mean 'were'?" Sam asked in a shaky voice.

"Well tests show that you were pregnant, but I'm not sure if you still are." He said slowly, I felt like I wanted to cry. "Now, you still may be but I'll need to run more test. I think the phasing might have done something. I'll need to do an ultrasound to see if I can hear a heartbeat." I just nodded my head, not trusting my voice. Dr. Cullen left the room, I assume to get some supplies.

"Whatever happens it will be okay." Sam reassured me. I nodded into his chest. I felt so helpless, I hated that feeling.

Cullen came back in setting things up. I now had a steady stream of tears coming down my face. Sam whipped the tears away, still trying to reassure me. I don't think I could handle losing any more. I was starting to get over not being able to have kids; well at least I thought I was. But now… I don't think I could handle it again.

I laid back on the table. Carlisle spread the gel on my stomach. Sam grabbed my hand.

I always thought when you were scared things moved fast, but right now everything felt like it was moving in slow motion.

Carlisle moved the wand around on my stomach. I hadn't noticed the crowd gathering around the room, but most the packs and all the vampires were there, waiting. I started to panic after a few minutes when we didn't hear anything, more tears coming down my cheeks. I could see Sam look down in defeat.

Then I heard it-

A tiny little heart beat-

Weak, but it was still there.

Sam smiled kissing my forehead. I now had tears coming down my face for a totally different reason.

"It's weak but steady. If you be careful and stay on bed rest I don't see why you won't have a completely healthy baby." Carlisle said. I nodded, I could do bed rest…for the next nine months…

I had a long nine months ahead of me. But none of that mattered; I was pregnant, with Sam's child.

**I'm sorry it was short. The next chapter I was going to skip a few months, maybe nine, I'm not exactly sure how far. Remember more reviews make me update faster!**


	28. Emotional Surplus

**Emotional Surplus**

**Rachel's POV**

This was not going to end well. I walked up to the old pack house. It looked so different from when the pack used to meet there and Emily used to cook. Now it had over-grown plants, chipped paint, you name it this house needed it fixed.

I was here because Paul had just informed me of the 'great' news. I can't believe him, he was even happy for Leah. I wanted to know how she seemed to get every single person on her side, but I wasn't going to abandon Emily like everyone else. She had done so much for everyone and the just threw her away. God! I hated them, Paul was even starting to annoy me, and maybe Sam was right imprints aren't perfect. But unlike Sam I'm not going to throw away my marriage because things aren't perfect.

Anyways, enough about me. I'm here to tell Emily that her slut of a cousin is pregnant with her ex-husband, ironic isn't it.

I knocked on the door, there was no answer….

I knew she was home, she was always home.

I tried the door and found it unlocked. I walked in and found the place trashed.

"Emily!" I called out. "Emily!" there was a crash in the bedroom. I ran quickly down the hall. I swung open the door, finding Emily on the ground, surrounded by beer bottles. She looked like hell.

"What 'r you doin 'ere?" she slurred.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." I helped her get back on her bed, where she just feel back. "Emily, what are you doing to yourself?"

"I've given up." She seemed to sober up a little at this.

"Why? What happened to the girl that always got her way, who never let anyone stand in her way? The girl Sam fell in love with?" I asked harshly. Since when does she give up?

"Sam apparently never fell in love, he loves that slut."

"Well you're not helping anyone by doing this. You should get back out there, show Sam you're over him, and maybe make him jealous. Better yet take John from them."

"Who's John?" I was shocked; she didn't even know her own son.

"You know what Emily if you don't care about your son at all your not the person I thought you were." I turned around walking to the door. But I remembered why I was here. "Oh and by the way Leah's pregnant and they are getting married." I said over my shoulder, slamming the door shut. I didn't turn away but I could hear the bottles slamming into the wall and breaking.

I had always admired Emily because she was strong and I thought Leah was pretty pathetic for falling apart over a guy. But now I guess Leah was the strong one, she was able to raise her daughter and go through so much and she had to do it all sober.

**Seven months later:**

**Leah's POV**

I had to do everything around here! I asked for a simple thing and it takes him all day!

I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, slamming cabinets. Great! We were out of popcorn. I sank to the floor, tears sliding down my face.

"Baby what happened?" Sam asked running to me. He pulled me into a hug and I pulled him closer, until I remembered he was the reason I didn't have any popcorn. I began hitting his chest, hard. He pulled back, holding my wrist in one hand; his other was still holding me.

"I wanted some popcorn!" I shouted, it came out angry but I was still crying.

Sam pulled out a box of popcorn from the grocery bag.

"I got some." He said simply.

"What took you so long?" I grumbled.

"I was only gone ten minutes." He put a bag in the microwave. I was still on the floor. I knew I had no reason to be upset, but I still was. "Come one Lee, get off the floor." Sam said standing over me.

"Help?" I asked, reaching up my hand, whining slightly. He smiled at me, lifting me off the ground. He placed me on the couch and sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around me. "Why do you put up with me?" I asked, about to cry again.

"Because I love you and believe it or not you're not as crazy as I thought you'd be." He chuckled.

"You think I'm crazy!" I snapped trying to get up, but Sam wouldn't let me.

"I don't think _you're _crazy, I think you're _acting _crazy."

"How is that better?" I was now officially throwing a fit.

"Because this crazy is only temporary." He smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, but I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening it. I have to tell you, this whole pregnant thing has been doing wonders for our sex life.

"…Lee…" he breathed against my lips. "Come on Leah." Sam said pulling back. I just pouted. Leah, you know what the doctor said. You're supposed to be taken it easy and this is not easy."

"It's because I'm fat isn't it?" I demanded. This wasn't the first time we've had this conversation and I think Sam was getting sick of it.

"Lee-Lee, you are not fat! You're pregnant!" he snapped.

"Why are you yelling at me?"I sobbed.

"Leah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He groveled, wiping the tears away. This is pretty much how the last five months have gone and of course him being him he was being perfect. This of course made me feel worse.

"Its fine, I know you're just worried." I tried to reassure him, but he was really worried that I had hurt his feelings. I quickly kissed his lips and got up before he had time to protest. "I have some work I need to do any way."

"Leah, you're not supposed to be working." He gave me his famous 'I'm-very-disappointed-in-you face', it never worked well on me.

"Who is the person that gave me a wedding to plan, an Inn to fix up and a home to fix?" I gave him _my _famous 'I'm-doing-this-no-matter-what-you-say face'. He just sighed; _my _face always works on him.

"At least let me help you."

"Fine, let's go." I was actually happy that he wanted to help!

We spent the rest of the afternoon planning our wedding; it was going to be held in July. That should give me time to recover from having another baby, recover meaning it will give me time to lose the weight. But I just told Sam I wanted a summer wedding and July seemed like the perfect time. The house would be ready by Christmas and the Inn would be ready by Easter if everything runs smoothly.

Sam had to go get Rory, so it was just John and me. He was sitting up, almost crawling. I put down my work and got on the floor with him, which was probably a bad idea considering I was huge now. I started playing with John, rolling the ball back and forth, well until he got distracted by his toys.

I scouted over to the couch trying to use that as leverage, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Oh God, that better have not been a contraction. The one time I'm alone! I settle back on the ground and try to relax. It works for a several minutes but then I feel it again, but this time worse.

"Sam!" I called out, hoping he was near. I heard the front door slam open and footsteps running in the house.

Sam runs in carrying Rory.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I think I'm going into labor." I grab his hand.

"Oh my God! We are having the baby!" he was so excited.

"Excuse me! Are you the one in immense pain? I don't think so! _We_ are not having this baby, _I _am!" I snapped, he just smiled and gently lifted me off the ground, kissing me on the forehead.

"Rory, go get the bag." Sam said carrying me out to the car.

"Don't forget John." I reminded as Sam placed me in the car.

"I'm not stupid." He says walking into the house. A few minutes later he comes out, without the kids…

"Didn't I just say 'don't forget the kids'?" I snapped as he got in the driver's seat.

"Alex is watching them." He says smugly. "Now will you relax?"

I close my eyes and breathe in and out.

I'm having the child no one thought I could!

**Sorry it's short. Two more chapters to go! Review, the more reviews I get the faster I update!**


	29. It's a…

**It's a…**

**Leah's POV**

So after ten hours of labor I had my baby in my arms. Sam was sitting in the chair next to me holding Rory and John as they tried to see their baby brother. He was sleeping in my arms, Aaron Jared Uley. Sam and I both agreed Jarred deserved the right as the God-father. Surprisingly Rachel was going to be the God-mother. It had a little to do with the fact that I didn't really have that many girlfriends, Olivia was John's and Kim was Rory's. But ever since Emily ran off with some bartender Rachel has been very supportive. She even helped throw my baby shower. I was happy that she didn't hate me, not that I cared, but it made things difficult for Paul and Sam.

Aaron was sleeping peacefully. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face.

**Sam's POV**

I was smiling just as widely as Leah, we had a healthy boy. I was checking us out at the front desk when my pack showed up.

"So?" Seth asked walking up to me.  
"It's a boy." I answered proudly. I heard a chorus of congratulations. Most the pack went off to see the baby, I probably should have stopped them because Leah and the baby were sleeping but she was going to have to wake up to leave and better from them than me.

Jared, Paul, and me were the only ones left.

"What's his name?" Jared asked.

"Aaron Jared Uley."

"Are you serious?" he was beside himself with joy.

"You better be naming the next kid after me." Paul said grumpily.

"Yeah, I'll let you run that by Leah." I said and we all started laughing. Lee and Paul may have been on better terms but they still fought like crazy. Paul tried to be nice because of me but Leah didn't hold back, if he said something that upset her she attacked him. Her being pregnant really messed up her emotions.

"God I hope Rachel isn't like that when she's pregnant." Paul laughed.

"Lee wasn't that bad." I defended my fiancé. They both just stared at me. "I mean she was a handful but it wasn't her fault."

"I don't even know how you defend her?" Jared chuckled, he loves Leah but even he had a hard time dealing with her, she would change her mind all the time and throw tantrums.

"Just wait until your wives are pregnant." I answered.

"Imprints are supposed to be perfect, that means Rachel will be perfectly normal." Paul said confidently, it was Jared's and my turn to stare at Paul.

"What?" he asked.

"Rachel isn't normal now." Jared said.

"Yeah and it has nothing to do with that. Women are just crazy and when they are pregnant they are all that more worse." I said.

We all were laughing again.

"I better go save Leah before the guys annoy her to death. I want her to make it to the alter in one piece." I said grinning.

**July **

**Leah's POV**

I can't believe this was happening! I was getting married to Sam Uley! It was a small wedding, just family and friends (meaning the packs).

Kim was my maid of honor and Rachel and Olivia were bride's maids. Rory and Claire were both flower girls. Jarred was the best man and Jacob and Paul were groom's men. The rest of the packs were just going to be the audience. Seth was going to walk me down the aisle.

I wasn't nervous at all; I've been waiting for this moment since I was fifteen. I heard a knock on the door and my mom came in.

"Baby, you look so beautiful." She said hugging me. "Your dad would be so proud." I felt tears building up in my eyes.

"Mom, don't make me cry. I don't want to ruin the makeup."

"You're right, I'm sorry." She said trying to control her own tears.

All the girls came in and gave me my something blue (a pin for my hair), something old (my grandmother's necklace), something borrowed (Kim's earrings) the something new was my dress. And so on, they exceeded the requirements with family heirlooms and things they had just picked up.

After they left I looked in the mirror, I looked nothing like the bride I thought I would be. First of all I thought I would be younger, I know getting married at 18 seems ridicules but it was Sam and I's plan. But now I'm 24, probably the average age. I had a strapless white dress, it was my dream dress. But the most important thing was I had my dream man, waiting for me at the end of the aisle.

"You ready sis?" Seth asked walking in. I just nodded, not trusting my voice. My mom had reminded me that dad wouldn't be here. As soon as the doors opened that thought was pushed to the back of my mind though. There Sam stood in his black tux looking perfect. His face lit up when he saw me. I smiled as I made my way down the aisle; Rory was already up front bouncing in her seat. I tried to clear my head but I was so excited, I could barely remember the vows I had written.

Seth stopped and lifted my veil, giving me a kiss on the cheek and then placed my hand on Sam's. Sam gripped my hand, smiling down at me.

"You look amazing Lee-Lee." He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

I didn't pay much attention to what the priest was saying, I was to focused on the fact that I was getting married to Sam. But when Sam turned to me I knew it was time for our vows, he went first.

"Lee in high school I thought you were the best thing in the whole world. I loved everything about you. The way you were so focused in school, the way you could do anything if you set your mind to it. I especially loved the way you acted around your family. The love you feel for all of them. I wanted that with you and I am so glad I have that chance. I want to spend the rest of our lives together." Short and sweet.

It was my turn, "When I saw you in high school again, well quite frankly I thought you were an ass." I smiled through the tears; I wasn't sure how I could top his. "I thought you were arrogant and swore that I would never like you. But when you opened up to me I realized just how big your heart was. You are the most caring person I know, you will do whatever you can to help and protect the people you love. You taught me that there was more to life than just good grades, that love can be the craziest, scariest, best feeling in the world. I didn't want to let anyone derail me from my dreams, but you encouraged me to dream for more than just college, to dream for a family. And I love you even more for giving me the best children in the whole world." I had full on tears now and I could tell Sam was fighting some of his own.

The priest continued but the only part I heard was "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Sam kissed me with more passion than he ever had. I was so consumed in him I didn't notice the people crowded around us. We listened to all the congratulations and then made our way outside to the reception. There was a huge tent set up with a dance floor and lots of chairs. We danced and kissed, mostly kissed. And before I knew it people started lining up for their speeches.

My mom went first, of course making me cry. "I know your dad would be so proud of you sweetie, he always wanted what was best for you and wanted you to be happy. And I think everyone here can tell that you are."

Next was Jared who talked about our childhood, same with Kim. Seth was of course utterly happy while Rachel looked like Paul forced her up there.

Speaking of which, it was Paul's turn for the speech… this should be good… He stood up and smiled at me, but not a congratulations smile. It was a smile that said 'pay back is a bitch'.

"We all know it took this couple a really long time to get here, and frankly none of us thought they would. I mean with all the drama-" he was cut off by Sam's growl. I laughed, hugging Sam closer. Paul just smiled. "Right, any way, we all know that Leah can be a bit of a handful so good luck to you Sam!" he said raising his glass. I was expecting it to be much worse, he was probably just enjoying watching me squirm. I glared at Paul as he took his seat, but I couldn't stay mad, I was too happy.

The speeches ended and people began to leave. Sam and I didn't have a honey moon planned because neither of us wanted to leave the kids. My mom was watching the kids though so we could have a little private time though. We pulled up to our new home, we've been living in it for a couple months now, the kids absolutely loved it.

Sam opened the door for me with a huge smile on his face. I got our and he quickly picked me up bridal style.

"Really Sam?" I asked.

"Is it a crime to carry my wife over the threshold?" he acted hurt.

"I'm sorry did I hurt my husband's feelings?" I played along.  
"You know what would make me feel better?" by this point we were inside the house.

I pretended to think about it. "Do you want me to go make you something?" I began to walk to the kitchen. Sam wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear.

"Mrs. Uley I think you know exactly what I want." My heart sped up and he chuckled kissing up and down my neck. I turned around so I could kiss him. We stayed like that for a while, neither one of us wanting to end the kiss.

Sam eventually took control and picked me up without breaking the kiss. He quickly carried me up to our bedroom where we stayed for the next seven hours.

**Sorry about the vows, I wanted them to have their own, but I'm not good at writing them. **

**One chapter left! It's kind of sad finishing this story I've been working on for the past year but I've accomplished my goal in this story and I am ready to move on to others. The next chapter will be the epilogue. I have a poll on my profile about what stories I should spend my summer on. I will probably work on two. I'll try to update at least once a week during the summer, probably more. Don't forget to REVIEW and vote on the POLL! Remember the more reviews the faster I update; I'm almost done writing the last chapter so it's all up to the reviews!**


	30. First Chapter of Sequel

**First Chapter of Sequel**

**Ten years later **

**Ages: **

**Sam (35) and Leah's (34) **

**Rory - 17 **

**John- 12 **

**Aaron- 11 **

**Samantha (Leah's fourth child) – 6 **

**Jared (35) and Kim's (34)**

**Sarah- 12**

**Stephanie-11**

**Paul (35) and Rachel (34)**

**Alexander-11 **

**Kaitlin- 10**

**Patrick- 9**

**Embry (31) and Alyssa (30)**

**Amber- 12**

**Jacob (31) and Nessie (15 but looks 25)**

**Andrew (32) and Olivia (32)**

**Francesca- 10**

**Kayla- 9**

**Other:**

**Alex-34**

**Claire-17**

**Quil (majority of pack)-31**

**I forgot to mention this but Olivia and Alex are siblings.**

**Lorelai****'s POV**

I'm a senior! This year was going to be amazing! I had everything to make this year the best one yet, except a boyfriend. Don't get me wrong, I've had plenty, just not the one I want. I was 15 when I started to fall for Alex but I know it would never work out. He could be with anyone, why would he want to be with me. He probably thinks of me as a sister anyway. Plus I heard he has an imprint. They don't know I know but when I was nine I heard him talking to my mom about her. She must be perfect; Alex deserves no less than that.

"Rory, quit daydreaming about Alex and get over here!" Claire shouted, she was the only one who knew about my crush on Alex. My mom probably did and my dad was probably ignoring. God! Half the pack probably new, that means Alex probably new! "Lorelai!"

"Sorry Claire, I'm coming." I was supposed to be helping her get ready for her date, and it's not with Quil… He doesn't want to move into the dating stage. Claire knew that she was Quil's imprint but she was ready to move on to the next level and what better way to make him then to make him jealous.

We spent the rest of the evening getting her ready for her date with the jerk. He was one of those arrogant jocks that only would talk about himself.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"You look hot Claire; you defiantly are going to get Quil's attention."

"You know Rory maybe you should try going out with someone, we could double."

"I don't think so-" I began to protest but Claire cut me off.

"It might make Alex jealous."

"A date never hurt anyone." I conceded.

An hour later Claire and I walked down the stairs into the living room where everyone was talking. Even though my mom or dad didn't phase anymore the packs still used the house because it was the largest and my mom was the best cook.

One person stuck out. Alex. He was staring at me. I just smiled and he quickly looked down, almost like he was embarrassed. I looked at Quil and noticed he was having a hard time taking his eyes off Claire.

"Are ya'll going out?" my mom asked from her seat on my dad's lap, I know weird right?

"Yeah we are going on a double date." I said feeling uncomfortable saying it to the room full of werewolves.

"Oh well have fun." My mom smiled, my dad on the other hand was not smiling.

"Who are you going with?" he demanded.

"Uh Ricky, he's on the football team."

"Great a jock." My dad muttered. I just rolled my eyes, he was a jock in high school, he shouldn't have anything against them. My mom lightly slapped my dad on his chest. "Make sure I meet him before you go anywhere." I rolled my eyes again. The door bell rang and went to answer it.

Ricky and Tim were standing there. I have to admit they were hot, but they had horrible personalities. I heard my dad stand up and walk behind me.

"Mr. Uley it's nice to meet you, I'm Ricky." Ricky offered his hand. All the guys in town knew to respect my dad; I was now going to school in La Push so everyone respects him.

"Make sure you get her home by eleven." My dad said then walked away. I guess that meant he was okay with it, even though my curfew was normally midnight.

"After you." Ricky gestured for me to go first.

We were driving in different cars, which I wasn't too happy about. Ricky talked and I listened, he didn't really need me to say anything, he wouldn't stop talking.

We pulled up to a house with a lot of cars in parked out front.

"I thought we were going out to eat." I said as Ricky parked in the yard.

"I thought a party would be more fun." He smiled and grabbed my hand. It felt wrong holding his hand, but I didn't want to make a scene so I didn't pull away. I walked into the house and immediately smelt the alcohol. It smelt like someone dumped a bunch on the floor. Ricky grabbed a cup as soon as we were threw the door. "Let's dance." I was dragged on the dance floor, where many people were already drunk and dancing. He pushed his body close to mine, wrapping his arms around my waste so I couldn't let go. I didn't mind the dancing at first. I liked to dance and he was pretty good. Until he started moving his hands lower and lower. They were now resting on my put, trying to pull up my skirt. I quickly pulled back.

"I have to use the restroom." I said.

"Hurry back." He whispered in my ear before turning around and dancing with someone else. It took me a few minutes to find the bathroom but when I did I was thankful there was no line. I went in and locked the door. I just stared at myself in the mirror for like five minutes before deciding I wanted to find Clair and go home.

I searched for ten minutes and couldn't find her anywhere. I started checking random bedrooms. I was about to go into one when I felt arms behind me, pushing me inside.

"Great idea babe." Ricky slurred in my ear. He closed the door behind us and began kissing my neck.

"Ricky stop, I want to go home." I said trying to push him off me to no avail.

"Ain't yo rents home? That's no fun." He began to kiss me on the lips, I could taste the alcohol. He moved his hands to my tank top and began to lift it up. I slapped him reflexively. He stumbled back a little, enough for me to get out of his reach.

"Bitch, where the hell are you going!" he yelled after me, but I was already downstairs. I found a home phone and began to call home when someone spilt a full cup of beer on me. Great! Now my parents will think I'm drinking. I couldn't call them now; my dad would jump to conclusions and ground me the rest of my senior year. I decided to walk home; it was only a few miles. I grabbed my purse; I immediately regretted my outfit choice. High heels, mini skirt, and a tank top, not a good fashion choice when you're walking home at 9:30 in Washington. I left my jacket in Ricky's car and I have a feeling I will not be getting it back. It was my favorite jacket to; Alex got it for me for my seventeenth birthday. I sighed and began walking, wishing one of the pack members were out tonight and would see me. They don't patrol much though; there haven't been vampires around here since the Cullens moved to Canada. Close enough for Uncle Jake to visit a lot but far enough so Renesmee isn't identified. I don't not like them, but I wasn't crazy about them. I didn't really know them, but I loved my Uncle Jake, I loved all my uncles, and I really wish one of them was here. A rustle in the woods caught my attention. I was never afraid of what was in the woods because it was usually one of the packs, but they normally don't come this close to houses. What if a vampire was in there? I began to panic and walk faster. I knew I could out run a vampire but maybe I can get near where the packs control. The noise was getting closer and I saw someone emerge from the edge of the woods.

I panicked and stepped back, only to trip over something. I began to fall but strong arms grabbed me and kept me up.

"Are you okay Rory?" a very familiar voice asked.

"God Alex, you scared me!" I said, acting overly dramatic. He smiled at me and I realized just how close we were. He had pulled me to his chest to prevent me from falling and with my heels on I was up to his neck. I couldn't help but to stare at his lips, I wanted to close the space between us so much but I knew he never would. Alex let me go and I instantly felt cold, but it wasn't from the weather. He must have noticed me shiver because he quickly took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders. I smiled and put my head down so he wouldn't see me blush.

"You okay?" he asked, I loved his voice, it was perfect, everything about him was perfect.

"Yeah, I am now." The last part was supposed to stay in my head, my blush deepened, but Alex just chuckled.

"So why was the date so short?" he asked, matching my pace.

"Let's just say we didn't have a lot in common."

"He doesn't drink?" Alex asked gesturing to my shirt.

"No! I wasn't drinking, I was calling home and some idiot spilt his drink on me! Honestly!" I rushed to explain.

"Relax Lor, I was just messing with you. I know you're smatter than that." He said using my nickname, he's the only one I let call me that. He laughed again. I missed his laugh; I didn't get to spend much time with him lately because of his work and the pack and everything. _He was probably spending time with his imprint _I thought bitterly. All I knew is I didn't want this night to end.

"Let's go to the beach." I said randomly.

"What? It's nearly ten and it's freezing."

"Oh come on Alex, I'll be fine. My curfews not for another hour and we never get to spend time together anymore." I said giving him my puppy dog eyes. He groaned.

"Fine, but if you get cold tell me." he said.

"That's what I have you for." I whispered but I knew he heard me. He tensed up but I could have sworn he smiled for a split second. When we got to the beach I grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the ground with me.

"So now what?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, let's just talk."

"About what?"

"I don't know, you decide." I said resting my head on his chest. He didn't pull away so I assumed it was okay.

"What do you want to do after you graduate high school?" I sensed I should be careful what I said, he seemed to have trouble saying it.

"I don't really know, I guess go to college." I wanted to go to Washington State so I could be just far enough but could still see my family all the time. So I could see Alex all the time.

"Any idea what college?" he was persistent.

"I was thinking Washington State."

"Really?" he sounded excited. "You're going to be that close!"

"Yeah I wanted to stay close to the family." I smiled up at him. He bent down to place a kiss on my cheek, but I ever so slightly moved my face so his lips landed on mine. Alex pulled back so fast I didn't even see it. I looked down, embarrassed.

His hand cupped my face, forcing me to meet his eyes. His eyes searched mine. Before I knew it his lips were back on mine. It was the best feeling in the world, our lips fit perfectly together. And god he was a good kisser. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. His arms snaked around my waist pulling me onto his lap. He bit my lip slightly and I opened my mouth.

There was a loud howl coming from the nearby woods. Alex quickly pulled away.

"I need to get you home." He said pulling me to my feet. He ran with me, I was trying to match his pace but I was nowhere near werewolf speed. I think Alex got frustrated half way because he scoped me up bridal side and ran full speed to my house. The whole time all I could think about was the kiss, not the danger I or the pack might be in.

Another thought popped into my head. What about Alex's imprint?

**It's my birthday today and it would make my day if everyone reviewed! Don't forget to vote on the poll. I'm closing it down on June 5****th**** so I can start working on my stories.**


	31. AN

A/N:

I just want to let everyone know the sequel is up. It's called _The Truth of Imprinting_. Remember to Review!


End file.
